Total Drama Cruise
by mouse80
Summary: The newest season of Total Drama will be taking place on a fabulous cruise ship! It will star contestants sent in by YOU! There will be exciting challenges, suspenseful eliminations, romance and a one million dollar prize! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: The Application

Somewhere in Canada, in a small apartment, Chef Hatchet was reading a fashion magazine.

"Oh Jennifer Lawrence, you work it girl!" Chef said as he flipped the page.

"Chef guess what?" An out of breath Chris Mclean said as he bursted into the apartment.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" Chef roared as he quickly hid the magazine.

"I have exciting news!" Chris exclaimed.

"What?" Chef sighed.

"Do you know my cousin Craig?" Chris asked.

"The one in jail?" Chef said

"No the other one" Chris said.

"The hobo?"

"No"

"Oh that really weird guy." Chef guessed. "The one at your family reunion. The one with hair all over his body."

"No that was my Aunt Janice." Chris said.

"That was a woman?" Chef asked.

"I know right? No wonder she isn't married." Chris said. "But I'm getting off topic. I'm talking about my cousin Craig, the one who owns the Cruise ship company."

"Oh, the one who is so much richer and more handsome than you?"

"HE'S NOT MORE HANDSOME OR RICHER THAN ME!" Chris yelled.

"Whatever you say." Chef said. "Can you just get to the point already?"

"Of course. My cousin Craig owns a cruise ship company and he said that he needed a new advertising campaign. So I offered to host a new season of Total Drama on one of their ships! This way his company gets more attention and I get more money! It's win win!"

"So I guess I'll give all of the other contestants a call." Chef said. "Which ones do you want?"

"I don't want any of them." Chris said. "I want fresh new faces. I'm tired of the old ones. New contestants will create new drama!"

"Okay I'll send out applications for the new show." Chef said.

"Good. We need to get the wackiest bunch of teenagers out their!" Chris said.

"Okay got it." Chef said "And Chris?"

"Ya?"

"GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Cast List

In a small studio in downtown Toronto Chris was on the phone with his cousin Craig (Who owns the cruise ship).

"And then I said 'Hey we can use this bee hive for a soccer ball!'" Chris said into the phone. "But it turns out that bees do not like their homes being used as soccer balls. But don't worry all the stings have cleared up and I look awesome again."

"That's good, but how is the show coming along?" Craig asked "You know, Total Drama Cruise? The one I'm paying for?"

"Oh ya that!" Chris said "It's going great! Chef is out their right now collecting contestants."

"I want that show on the air ASAP!" Craig demanded "Comprendo?"

"Yes of course" Chris said "I want the show up just as bad as you do. I'm not making any money by just sitting here doing nothing"

There was a loud knocking coming from the other side of the door.

"Okay Craig I gotta go. I think Chef is here with the names of the contestants. I'll call you back later." Chris said, then he hung up the phone and answered the door.

"Chef do you have the names of the contestants?" Chris asked anxiously.

"I'm doing fine thanks for asking." Chef said sarcastically. "How are you doing?"

"Just give me the list." Chris said as he grabbed the piece of paper that Chef was holding.

* * *

THE CAST FOR TOTAL DRAMA CRUISE:

Girls:

Aria Valencia- The deadly Boricua (Kirei Tsuki)

Emma Sorensen- The Klutzy Fencer (zoopzoop)

Eternity Rain Bloom- The Ghostly Quiet Beauty (SilentScreaming1944)

Iliana Mander- The Athletic Snake Lover (Izzy-Pyro-Flame)

Juliet Paris- The Nosey Romantic (Moi! (aka mouse80))

Lyra Nova Storm- The Future Rockstar (Firefly gal)

Marissa Allen- Miss Independent (Yonna9Queen)

Rosalie Ann Stable- The Prep (Broadwayfan2013)

Shaelyn Hart- The Easy Going Girl (northrnstar)

Talia Marie Anderson- The Mean Girl (Broadwayfan2013)

Edelweiss Evelyn Preston- The Pretty Little Crossdresser (Kuroiyuki Hime)

Boys:

Aster Raster- The Rhyme Master (Moi again! (aka mouse80))

Cyrus Phineas Kim- The Patissier In Training (Tofu Baby)

Fredrick Edison Preston- The Studious Tsudere Bookworm (Kuroiyuki Hime)

Jack Sanders- The Emo Kid (Dark Sun)

Jared Collins- The Class A Loser (Jackels)

Joseph Smeader- The Nice guy (Dark Eagle91)

Maverick Dangwu- The Semi-Feral Naturalist (VBeast)

Oliver O'Conner- The Cool Prankster (SilentScreaming1944)

Slang Elijah Bishop- The Skeptical Cynic (Schwarzwald-of-Illusion)

Spencer Matthews- The Schizophrenic Genius (XxBatgirl-RobinxX)

Tanner Hart- The Skater Punk (northrnstar)

* * *

Chris smiled as he looked at the list of 22 teens. "This is going to be a great season."

* * *

And there you have it, the cast list! Yay finally! Congratulations to everyone who got in! And I am sorry for everyone who didn't get in, all the characters were awesome and it was so hard to narrow it down to just twenty…

If I got anyones names wrong or anything, please PM me and tell me… I think I got it all right but you never know...

I hope to put the first chapter up later today, or tomorrow, Friday the latest. I still have to plan out every challenge and relationship and such ahead of time.

And if anyone has any suggestions for friendships, relationships, challenges, etc. please feel free to PM me and I will take your suggestion into consideration. But if you do, please do so before I put up the first chapter.

See you all in the competition, it is going to be so much fun!

~mouse80


	3. Ep 1: Part 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Total drama, Chris or twenty of the contestants, they all belong to their respective owners. I only own Juliet and Aster.

A/N:Here is the first chapter I hope you enjoy it! I think that I am going to divide every episode into two parts, like this one is. This is the first part of the first episode, review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Chris Mclean stood on a dock in the Hamilton Harbour. No one else was around (Except for the camera crew of course). The water was completely still. Sitting in the water beside the dock was a ginormous cruise ship. The outside was completely white and _CRAIG'S CRUISES _was painted on the side in red. From the ground some recreational equipment could be seen on the boat, such as a rock climbing wall and a water slide. There was also many rooms on the boat.

"Hello viewers!" Chris exclaimed to the camera. "Are you ready for a fifth season of Total Drama. You better be because it starts now! So welcome to

TOTAL

DRAMA

CRUISE!"

_Theme song_

"We have been to an island, we have been to a film lot, we have been around the world in a massive airplane, and we went back to the island again. But this time we will be traveling the globe again, on an awesome cruise ship, brought to you by Craig Cruises." Chris shouted "This season will feature not one, not two, not three, not seventy, but twenty two brand new contestants! These contestants will have to endure challenging challenges, each other, and me! All while aboard an amazing boat, brought to you by the amazing Craig's Cruises!"

"Speaking of contestants, here comes the first one now!" Chris said, pointing to a speed boat that was heading towards the dock. "Please welcome Nova!"

The boat pulled up to the dock and an Olive-skinned girl got off. She had layered platinum blonde hair that went down to the bottom of her shoulder blades and bangs that were side swept over her right eye. She had Blue-grey doe eyes. She wore a white t-shirt with a light grey unbuttoned vest over it, bright red skinny jeans, light grey combat boots and a bright red beanie. She had a silver chain necklace with a silver heart shaped locket on it and three silver earrings in her left ear. In her hand was a bright red guitar.

"Hey Chris." Nova said strumming her guitar. "What's up?"

"On nothing much, just hosting a T.V. show." Chris said. "Now move along so I can continue introducing people."

"Can I play a song first?" Nova asked. "I am hoping to get my music out there. It's my dream to be a rockstar."

"Aww that's so sweet." Chris said "No. Go stand over there."

"Fine, meanie." Nova said as she went to stand by the edge of the dock.

"Alrighty, time for our next contestant." Chris said. "Say hi to Jack!"

The next boat pulled up and a pale boy got off of it. He had long black hair that hung in front of his face and blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt, black blazer, dark blue jeans and black dress shoes. He had a black choker on and a lip piercing.

"Hi Jack." Chris said. "Go stand beside Nova."

"Whatever." He said walking over to Nova.

"Hi." Nova said to him. "I'm Nova, one day you will see me one stage as a rockstar! Who are you?"

Jack just stared without saying anything.

"Ummm okay" Nova said awkwardly

"Anyways, here is Emma!" Chris exclaimed

The next boat to arrive had an almost pale girl on it. She had blue eyes and slightly wavy blonde hair that went down just past her shoulders. She wore a pink t-shirt, skinny jeans and sandals on her feet.

"Hey guys!" Emma said as she got off the boat but tripped and landed face first on the dock.

"Are you okay?" Nova said helping her up.

"Yes yes I'm fine." Emma said.

"Somebodies a klutz." Jack said.

"I'm not a klutz!" Emma shouted

"Whatever go stand over there." Chris said point to the end of the dock.

Emma started walking but tripped over her bag and tumbled into the water.

"Mmrphmh!" She cried as she fell.

"Somebody go help her!" Chris said annoyed as one of the random interns went to fish Emma out of the lake.

"Next up," Chris said, turning back to the camera. "Is Marissa"

The next contestant who came in on a boat was a pale girl. She had freckles and blue eyes. She wore a white and purple striped tee and a denim skirt. She had brown buckled boots, white bracelets, a black watch and hoop earrings.

"Hey Mari!" Chris called.

"Hi." Mari said annoyed.

"Hey you look a bit like that stupid blonde chick from the other seasons." Jack said. "Whats her name? Oh ya Lindsay."

Mari sighed "I've been told that before. But believe me I am nothing like her."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked. "Because you are also blonde so you must be pretty ditzy."

"Hey!" Nova and Emma(Who was now out of the water.) objected.

"We are both blonde too." Emma said.

"Does that mean we are dumb too?" Nova asked angrily.

"I call them as I see them." Jack said.

"Jerk!" Nova said punching Jack in the shoulder, hard.

"Oww" Jack said rubbing his arm

"You totally deserved that." Mari said.

"Although this fighting is awesome, we have to move on." Chris said. "Now for our next contestant, Spencer!"

The next contestant was a fifteen year old boy. He was very pale except for under his eyes, which had dark circles from a lack of sleep. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had big glasses. He wore black skinny jeans, black converse with neon green laces, a grey t-shirt, a dark green and black plaid button up over the grey T which was open to show it and the sleeves are rolled up. On his head was a black beanie. On his arms were scratches.

"Hey Spence, how you doing?" Chris asked

Spencer ignored him and walked towards the group.

"Hi, I'm Nova." Nova said

"Hi…" Spencer said nervously "I'm umm, I'm Spencer."

"Can you ummm not ummm think of your ummm own name?" Jack mocked.

"No… I just ummm" Spencer said, not knowing what to say.

"Hey back off." Emma said.

"Ya, don't make me punch you again!" Nova threatened.

"Okay, fine." Jack said.

"Why do you have scars on your arm?" Nova asked.

"I-uh- I worked at an animal hospital and had to wash cats." Spencer explained

"Moving on." Chris said "Now for our next contestant, Talia!"

Talia was an olive skinned girl. She had long wavy glossy dark brown hair and relaxed eyes. She wore a short red blouse with large floral rims on the sleeves and collar, jean hot pants, sandals and sunglasses on her head. She also had an anklet.

"Hi everyone, you can just go home now, I'm taking this competition." Talia said.

"What makes you so confident?" Mari asked.

"The fact that I am better than all of you, combined." Talia said.

"I can already tell I'm not going to like you." Mari said.

"Don't hate cause I'm better." Talia said.

Mari just rolled her eyes.

"Next up is Oliver!" Chris announced.

The next boy was slightly tanned, with sandy blonde hair with specks of light brown here and there, put in the Justin Bieber style. He had sky blue eyes. He wore a white wife beater, black leather studded biker jacket, black worn jeans and electric blue converse. He had a black choker. In his hand was a black and blood red skateboard.

"Hello ladies" Oliver said hoping off the boat and riding towards the group on his skateboard. "How you doin'?"

No one responded.

"Okay I get it, I'm a stranger, it's weird. But I hope we can get to know each other." He said riding up to Mari and winking at her. "If you know what I mean."

"Ugh drop dead." Mari said.

"Feisty, I like it." Oliver said. "And hot, I like that too."

"Okay can we move on?" Mari asked Chris.

"Wait!" Oliver said. "I forgot my bags in the boat, can someone get them for me?"

"Fine." Chris said. "Intern!"

An intern ran to the boat Oliver came from and hopped onto it to get his bags. He grabbed them and threw them off the boat and onto the dock. But, before the intern could get out, the speed boat exploded and sent the intern and the driver of the boat flying into the air. They landed in the water.

"Hahahaha." Oliver laughed. "Classic!"

"You could of hurt somebody!" Emma said.

"Calm down babe." Oliver said. "It's just a harmless prank, look they're both fine. And don't let anger spoil that pretty little face of yours."

"Moving on!" Chris said "The next contestant is Slang!"

Slang was very pale. He had Almond shape, royal blue eyes and Black hair with silver tips that was long and straight at the front and short in the back, with long bangs over his left eye. He wore a fishnet shirt under a black T-shirt that said "Keep calm and listen to Porcupine Tree" on the front. He had black cargo jeans with several buckles. His jeans were haphazardly tucked into his black, steel boots. He also wore a black choker with dog tags attached to a buckle with "Slang Bishop" etched on it. On his left ear was a simple silver earring.

"Slang! Welcome to the show!" Chris said.

"Yeah whatever." Slang said walking towards the group.

"What kind of name is Slang?" Talia asked "Were your parents high or something."

"I don't know why they named me that." Slang said looking away.

"They were probably high." Talia said. "Or stupid."

Slang clenched his fists and tried his best to not get too angry.

"Our next contestant is Juliet!" Chris announced.

The next boat pulled up and a tan girl got off. She had very long, smooth blonde hair and bright green eyes. She wore a light pink T-shirt with a black heart on it that was tucked into a black high skirt. She had black high heeled boots and a silver bracelet with little hearts on it.

"Nice." Oliver said "I'm starting to like this show, lots of hot girls."

"Hello everybody!" Juliet said cheerfully. "I'm Juliet."

"You know who you look like?" Oliver asked.

"Who?" Juliet asked.

"My next girlfriend" Oliver winked.

Juliet giggled "You're funny… And cute." Then she winked and walked away.

"Okay, let's breakup this flirtfest with our next contestant." Chris said. "Here is Jared!"

Jared was a little tanned with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a tie-dye shirt with a blue jacket and jeans. He also had a blue string necklace.

"Hi everyone." Jared said. "I'm Jared. I hope we can all be friends."

"Yaaa… No" Jack said

"Oh." Jared said sadly

"Maybe you can be friends with our next contestant." Chris said. "And you will probably have a better chance because there is not just one, there is two! Here is Eddie and Fredrick!"

The first twin was Flawlessly pale, his hair was thick and black and had a nice sheen,short in the back but long enough to cover his ears. His eyes were large stern and dark brown, almost black. He had a perfectly styled fringe that just almost hung into his eyes. He wore a black button down shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbow, grey designed jeans with a Gucci belt around his waist with matching just above ankle brown Gucci boots. He had a black stud in his right ear and thick lensed Gucci designer glasses and a gucci handbag.

The second twin was also flawlessly pale with a pale honey tint. She had blonde-brown cut into a messy almost 'Korean Flower Boy', side bang. She had chocolate brown doe eyes. She wore an indigo blue T-shirt with a black button down vest over it with an added long red cardigan over it with sleeves that went down to her elbows. She wore skinny jeans a shade deeper than her shirt with a loose brown belt around her waist. She had brown ankle boots with white angel wings pattern on both sides.

"Hi I'm Eddie and this is my twin brother Fred." The Second twin said.

"Don't call me Fred." Fredrick said.

"Fine" Eddie sighed "This is Fredrick. Happy now?"

"Yes" Fredrick said.

"You guys don't look like twins." Slang said.

"We are fraternal twins." Eddie explained.

"Nice handbag." Jack laughed at Fredrick.

"It's not a handbag, it's a man bag." Fredrick corrected.

"Time for our next contestant." Chris said. " Here is Aria!"

The boat arrived and a caramel coloured girl got off. She had wavy jet black hair tied with a yellow-orange ribbon. Her eyes were large and almond shaped, they were light violet colour and there is a beauty mark under her right eye. She wore a white tank top that went down to above her belly button, khaki short shorts, a brown belt with a gold button, a pale blue unbuttoned fitted dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, brown high heeled booties and a gold chain with a golden cross around her neck. She also had a large, smooth, yellow-orange bracelet on each wrist.

"Hey everybody!" Aria said hopping down.

"Hello gorgeous." Oliver said

"Are you seriously going to flirt with every girl who comes here?" Mari asked him.

"Of course." Oliver said. "It's what I do."

Emma moved over to make room for Aria but tripped over her own feet and fell into the water again.

"Oh my! Are you okay?" Aria asked extending her hand out to Emma in the water.

"Yes, I'm fine." Emma said.

"She's a klutz" Jack said.

"I'm not a klutz!" Emma shouted.

"You fell three times and the show has barely started." Jack said.

"Leave her alone, if she says she's not a klutz, then she's not a klutz." Aria said as she pulled Emma out of the water.

"Thank you." Emma said moving her wet hair from her face.

"If you guys are done falling in the water, I would like to move on to the next contestant now!" Chris said. "Now it's time for our other sibling duo! It's Tanner and Shaelyn!

The boy, Tanner was tan and had short brown hair that was spiked at the front and greyish green eyes. He wore blue jeans, a black shirt and black shoes. On his wrist was a watch.

The girl, Shaelyn was also tanned and also had greyish green eyes. Her hair was straight and brown and went down to just below her shoulders. She had side bangs that fell to the left of her face. She wore jean shorts, brown strapped sandals, an white cotton v neck T- shirt and a long brown tie up sweater. Around her neck was a chain with a silver ring attached to it, there was something engraved on the ring.

"Hiya, I'm Shaelyn." Shaelyn said "But you can call me Shae if you want, it doesn't matter."

"And I'm Tanner." Tanner said "I'm the cool one. And the smart one. And the better looking one."

"I will smack you." Shae threatened.

"Don't deny the truth sister!" Tanner yelled and then ran away before Shae could hit him.

"I will get you!" Shae threatened playfully.

"Next up is Cyrus!" Chris announced

A boat pulled up with a pale boy in it. He had blonde hair that was tied into a loose ponytail. He had a long fringe that hung into his brown eyes. Around his neck was a silver chain with the EXO logo hanging on it. He also wore a sliver ring on his left ring finger.

"Welcome to the show Cyrus!" Chris welcomed "So I hear that you are a baker?"

"A patissier, yes." Cyrus said.

"Well I hope you can bake up some drama!" Chris said, laughing at his own joke.

"You're a baker?" Talia asked then sarcastically said. "That is so manly."

"I think it is awesome he is a patissier." Aria said. "I loooove sweets."

"Maybe I can bake you something sometime." Cyrus suggested.

"That would be awesome." Aria said happily. "And delicious."

"Baking will have to wait." Chris said. "Because here comes our next contestant Rosalie!"

Rosalie stepped off the next boat. She had fair skin and strawberry blonde hair that was kept in a bun with side bangs and light brown eyes. She wore a pelted purple skirt, a hot pink blazer and light pink shirt, white tights and pink flats.

"Hello everybody!" Rosalie said walking over to the group of people.

"Hello Rosie!" Oliver flirted.

"Don't call me that!" Rosalie snapped.

"What? Why?" Oliver asked

"Because my name is Rosalie, so call me Rosalie." Rosalie explained. "I don't like nicknames."

"Maybe our next contestant will like nicknames, maybe not." Chris said. "Time to find out, here is Aster!"

The next boat pulled up and a pale boy got off. He had short red hair and brown eyes. He wore a black T-shirt and white skinny jeans. He had white and black converse.

"Hello." Aster said to everyone "My name is Aster Raster and I am the rhyme master."

"Hehe that rhymes." Juliet laughed.

"Yes I rhyme all the time. I would be in jail if it was a crime." Aster said.

"You really rhyme everything you say?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes I do, everyday. I rhyme everything I say." Aster said.

"That is going to get annoying." Rosalie admitted.

"Annoying you say? No not I. Now back to Chris to announce the next guy." Aster said.

"Thank you Aster." Chris said."It is time for our next guy, here is Maverick!"

Maverick stepped out of the next boat. He had brown shaggy hair that went down to the base of his neck and covered his ears. He had hazel, almond shaped eyes. He wore a emerald green short sleeved shirt with a black wolf paw print on the chest, blue jeans, black hiking boots and a camouflage dog collar.

"Hello fellow contestants!" Maverick exclaimed walking towards the group. "It's a beautiful day out today, isn't it?"

"No." Jack sad miserably.

"Why are you such a downer?" Shae asked Jack.

"Why aren't you such a downer?" Jack asked.

"What?" Shae asked, confused.

"Anyway I'm Maverick" Maverick said. "And I have to ask you something Chris, is this cruise ship dangerous for the environment?"

"I don't know." Chris said. "And I don't care."

"Well I do care." Maverick said. "I just want to know if it's a green ship."

"No it's a white ship." Chris said. "Duh."

"No, what I meant-" Maverick began but was interrupted by Chris.

"Stop talking." Chris whined. "Because here comes our next contestant, Joe!"

"The next boat arrived with a lightly tanned boy on it. His hair was brown and buzzed and his eyes were brown. He wore white shorts, partially dirty white sneakers, a white T-shirt with a Kevin Garnett Boston Celtic jersey over it. He wore a silver necklace with a silver heart at the end.

"Welcome Joe." Chris said.

"Thank you Chris." Joe said cheerily then walked over to the others. "Hello everybody."

"We are you so cheery?" Jack asked. "It's annoying."

"I respectfully disagree, I think cheerfulness is not annoying." Joe said. "But I guess everyone is entitled to their own opinion."

"We are down to our second last contestant!" Chris announced. "Here is Eternity."

This contestant was pale, she had jet black, waist length, shaggy hair with hair covering her right eye. She had pail grey almond shaped eyes that looked like they were completely drained of their colour. She wore a speckled grey tank top with fringe on the bottom of it, worn faded skinny jeans, and speckled white and worn grey converse. She had a silver heart locket and a small real diamond nose ring on the right side of her nose.

"Hey Eternity!" Chris said.

"Hi Chris" Eternity said in a creepy monotone voice.

"Okaaaaay." Chris said, creeped out. "Go stand with the rest of the group."

"Okay." Eternity said with the same monotone voice. She walked to the rest of the group and stared of into the distance.

"Hi I'm Joe" Joe introduced.

"Hi." Eternity said still staring off into the distance.

"Now for our final contestant!" Chris said. "Here is Iliana"

The final contestant had a natural medium tan. She had medium brown hair with orange streaks that went down to her mid waist. She had bright grey almost silver eyes. She wore a black leather jacker over a plain green tank top, black jeans with an orange belt and silver buckle with a snake on it and orange high tops.

"Hey Total Drama!" She shouted. "I'm Illiana, but you can call me Lia! This is going to be so exciting!"

"And that is everybody!" Chris shouted. "Now follow me onto the cruise ship so I can give you guys the grand tour!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

I hope you liked it! I am still taking suggestions for challenges, so PM be if you have any! The next chapter will hopefully be up soon!


	4. Ep 1: Part 2: Having A Crate Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Total drama, Chris or twenty of the contestants, they all belong to their respective owners. I only own Juliet and Aster.

A/N: Here is the second part. Pretty fast update huh? Thank you so much to those who reviewed, it means so much to me! I would also like to give a big thank you to VBeast, who came up will the challenge idea, thank you so much for all your help! Now, without further ado, part 2!

* * *

The contestants followed Chris onto the cruise ship.

"Welcome to the ship!" Chris announced as they looked around the giant ship.

"First thing's first, confession cam!" Chris said, pointing to a canopy that was isolated from everything else on deck, with a single lounge chair sitting inside of it. "This year you will not be talking on the toilet, the confession cam will be there, so if you ever need to confess anything just go."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Shaelyn: Wow I can't believe I am actually here, this ship is so beautiful! **

**Slang: (He is playing on his PSP and not paying attention to the camera.)**

**Nova: I hope I get a chance to play some music on this show.**

**Aster: Oh look my first confession cam. Really excited, is something I am. My competitors should just scram. Because I am winning this, you can bet on it ma'am.**

* * *

"Moving on to the next stop on the tour." Chris said as he walked up to a a hot tub and a huge swimming pool with two diving boards, a twisty slide going into it and lounge chairs around it. "This is the swimming area, perfect if you want to swim, chill in the hot tub, or lounge around on the chairs and work on your tan. And considering how many of you are pale, you might want to seriously consider that last option."

They walked over to a mini golf course.

"And there is also mini golf on this lovely cruise, if any of you enjoy that." Chris said. "Other sports on the top deck include tennis and basketball. They both have their own courts elsewhere on the deck."

"And here is a rock climbing wall!" Chris announced as they approached a very tall rock climbing wall. "There is safety equipment over there, but the less safe you are, the more exciting it is, and the more viewers I get! So safety equipment is optional."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Joe: I am not going onto that rock climbing wall, I don't like heights. There are lots of other things to do one this wonderful cruise.**

**Spencer: This actually seems like this could be lots of fun! As long as no one finds out that… Never mind! Forget I said anything!**

* * *

The contestants then followed Chris up some stairs to the highest point on the boat. There were 11 chairs set up in rows. In front of the chairs was a pile of inner tubes. On the edge was a giant blue waterside that lead into the water.

"Wow, we are awfully high." Joe said nervously.

"Get over it." Chris said. "Anyways this is the elimination area, if your team loses this is where you will come. Before you come here you will vote for who you want to go home in the confessional. Then you will come here for an elimination ceremony. I will be handing out miniature life preservers, and if you receive one, you are safe. But the person with the most votes will not receive a life preserver and is eliminated from this game. That person will grab a inner tube and then slide down the slide of shame into the ocean of losers. Never to be seen again."

"You are just going to leave somebody in the middle of the ocean?" Rosalie asked. "Doesn't that seem a bit dangerous?"

"Someone would fish you out eventually." Chris said.

"What if they don't?" Fredrick said. "I don't want my life to end up like "Life of Pi"."

"You guys are so ungrateful!" Chris exclaimed. "I give you this wonderful cruise ship to live on and all you do is complain that you might be lost in the middle of the ocean forever! How selfish of you all! But fine, if you guys are so concerned for your safety than I will tell Chef to come get you once you have been eliminated, and he will bring you to safety."

"I guess that's better." Rosalie said.

"But Chef is usually late for things. Just to let you know." Chris laughed.

"Guess what Mclean, there are 22 of us and only one of you." Tanner said. "Just keep that in mind."

"Let's move on shall we?" Chris said leading them to the second deck layer.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cyrus: I am not a big fan of the ocean. So if I get voted out, it is not going to be fun.**

**Talia: I have nothing to worry about because I am never going to get voted out.**

* * *

As they were walking to the second deck layer, Emma tripped and fell down the flight of stairs.

"Well that's one way to get down the stairs." Lia said. "Are you okay down there?"

"I'm good!" Emma yelled.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Emma: Ouch.**

**Jack: And she says she's not a klutz.**

* * *

The second deck layer was mostly indoors, with several different rooms.

"How many layers are on this ship?" Jared asked

"There are 4 layers" Chris said. "The top deck, this deck, the one beneath this one is your rooms and the bottom layer is off limits until further notice."

"Why?" Juliet asked. "What is down there."

"Nothing of your concern right now." Chris said."And don't try going down there, it's all locked up."

"Awwww" Juliet said sadly.

"Anyways lets see what is behind door number one!" Chris said as he pulled open the doors.

The room was a huge kitchen. It had four giant ovens and three fridges. There was two huge counters in the middle of the room and counters attached to the wall beside the oven. There was also a huge pantry that was full of food.

Cyrus gasped. "This place is awesome!"

He ran into the kitchen and started running around opening the cabinets and looking inside.

"It has everything I need to bake everything!" He exclaimed. "I love this place."

"I really don't care." Chris said. "The kitchen is attached to the dining hall which is through that door over there. So let's go to the next room."

"Can't I just stay here?" Cyrus asked.

"No." Chris said. "Come on."

Cyrus sighed and followed the group to the next room.

The next room was a bowling alley. The other two rooms after that were both theatres. One was a movie theatre and the other was was a live theatre, with a stage. The second last room was an arcade with many different video games, both classic arcade ones and new ones on game consoles.

"And this is the final room of this level, the library." Chris said as they walked into a huge library, with shelves from floor to ceiling that were full of books.

"Wow!" Spencer said when he saw all the books.

"And that's the tour!" Chris announced. "I won't show you your rooms right now because they are just rooms, nothing really interesting. There are just four rooms, one for each gender of each team. So let's go to the top deck again shall we?"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Fredrick: When I saw those books, it was like a dream come true. If only there was a closet full of Gucci, then it would be heaven.**

**Tanner: Okay it's official, I love this ship! It has everything on it!**

* * *

Chris lead the contestants to the top level of the ship and beside the pool. He stood beside a small wooden crate.

"What's with the crate?" Eddie asked.

"While I was giving you a tour of the lower level, the interns were setting up a challenge for you guys!" Chris said. "Scattered around the top deck of the boat and around the docks are crates like this one and as we speak, interns are hiding some on the second deck layer, your challenge is to find one. Each of you need just one. You have to grab it and then bring it up here to the finish and put it beside this one, and then sit on it. Then you will wait for the rest of the people to return with their crates."

"What is inside of them?" Aria asked.

"You will find out when the challenge is over." Chris said.

"How do we win?" Talia asked.

"You will also find that out when the challenge is over." Chris said. "Now no more questions! Because the challenge starts… NOW!"

The 22 contestants ran to go find crates, some stayed on the ship, some went to search the docks.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Rosalie: What did he mean by we will find out who won when the challenge is over? I guess that means whoever finds a crate first will not be the winner. I think what is inside the crates has to do with who wins.**

**Eternity: (She stares blankly at the camera).**

* * *

On the top deck, Mari, Oliver and Jack decided to go look by the rock climbing wall.

"This is a stupid challenge." Jack said while looking around the rock climbing wall.

"I don't think it's that bad." Mari said. "At least Chris is not trying to injure us."

"You tell him baby." Oliver said.

"Don't call me that." Mari demanded.

"Why are we even looking here?" Jack stated. "There are no crates around the rock climbing walls, and there is no place the hide a crate, so there are none here."

"The only place a crate could possibly be would be at the top of the rock wall." Oliver said.

The 3 teens stopped and looked at each other before quickly sprinting to the rock wall and began climbing it in a race to the top.

So far Oliver was halfway up with Mari close behind and Jack a couple feet behind them.

"Sorry hot stuff but I'm going to get that crate before you." Oliver said to Mari.

"That's what you think!" Mari said as she passed Oliver and reached the top.

At the top of the rock climbing wall was a wide ledge, and sitting on it was one of the crates.

"Yes!" Mari exclaimed as she climbed onto the ledge and grabbed the crate. "I got it. But how do I get down?"

"You can give the crate to me and then you can get down safely." Oliver said as he reached the top and climbed onto the ledge.

"No way I am trusting you with this." Mari said gripping the crate tightly.

She looked around. Jack was no where to be found. She came up with a plan to throw the crate down and then race Oliver to the bottom, if she climbed up faster, then she could probably climb down faster.

"You want it? Here!" Mari said as she tossed the crate off the ledge and then quickly started climbing down. Oliver followed her.

When the crate hit the ground, Jack came out of his hiding place and grabbed the crate and started running towards the finish.

"Losers!" He shouted as he ran.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Jack: I knew that Mari would not be able to climb down with the crate, so she would have no choice but to throw it down. So I hid and waited for my chance to steal the crate.**

**Mari: F$ # you Jack.**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Aria, Cyrus, Slang and Spencer were looking for crates.

"Crate, come out come out wherever you are." Aria said as she looked in the cabinets under the counters.

"Look at this kitchen." Cyrus said amazed. "This is the second best kitchen I have ever seen."

"What was the best?" Aria asked.

"At the academy." Cyrus said.

"The academy?" Spencer questioned

"The academy is a patissiere school in Paris." Cyrus explained "It had the most amazing kitchen, but this one is a close second."

"That's so cool" Aria said then looked over to Slang who was sitting on the floor playing his PSP. "Slang, you are never going to find a crate by just sitting there."

"Yeah whatever." Slang said not looking up.

They continued looking with no luck. But when Spencer opened the pantry and was looking in the bottom of it, Aria spotted a crate sitting on the top self. She was just about to go get it when...

"What are you doing in my kitchen?" Chef said, looking angry as he walked into the kitchen.

"We are just looking for crates for the challenge." Cyrus explained.

"In my kitchen?" Chef asked, looking more and more angry by the second.

"They might be some in here." Spencer said quietly.

"I don't care, I have to cook dinner for you brats so GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" Chef roared.

The 4 teens all ran out of the kitchen as quickly as possible as Chef locked the door behind them.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Aria: I think I was the only one who saw that crate, but now Chef won't let anyone in there. But I have to get that crate!**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the stage theatre room, Nova, Fredrick and Eddie were looking under the seats.

"Has anyone found anything yet?" Eddie asked.

"Nope." Fredrick and Nova said.

"We looked under almost every chair here." Eddie sighed. "I don't think it is here."

"I don't think there are any under these seats." Nova said standing up and walking to the stage. "But look at this stage, it's so awesome. I hope we are going to have a talent contest, then I will finally get a chance to play some music."

Nova got on the stage and started looking around, then she noticed one crate behind the curtain on the left side, and one behind the curtain on the right side.

"Guys look!" Nova rejoiced "Two crates!"

She pulled the two crates to the middle of the stage.

"But there are two crates and three of us." Fredrick said.

"I think Nova should take one because she found it." Eddie suggested.

"Thanks!" Nova said happily as she picked up a crate.

"But what about us?" Fredrick asked. "How are we going to decide who gets the other one?"

"Rock paper scissors?" Nova suggested.

"Works for me." Eddie said.

"Fine." Fredrick agreed.

"Okay. Rock, paper, scissors." Eddie called sticking out two fingers, scissors.

Fredrick had his hand opened, paper.

"Scissors cuts paper." Nova said. "Eddie wins."

"Yay!" Eddie cheered. "Sorry bro, you are going to have to keep looking, I would help you if I could, but I got to go to the finish. Good luck!"

Eddie and Nova left with the crates and Fredrick went to go look somewhere else.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Fredrick: I don't care if Eddie won, I'll just go find another crate somewhere else.**

**Eddie: I feel bad for Fredrick but I won fair and square.**

* * *

In the other theatre, the movie theatre, Tanner and Shaelyn were also looking under the seats.

"Hey Shae." Tanner called.

"Ya?"

"I bet I can find a crate before you do." He challenged.

"You're on!" Shae said as they quickly started checking under every seat.

"I win!" Tanner exclaimed pulling a crate from under a seat after a few minutes of searching.

"Awwww." Shae said. "Hey you want to give that to me, oh dear brother of mine?"

"In your dreams!" Tanner yelled as he ran from the theatre.

"Good for nothing brother." Shae mumbled as she continued to look under the rest of the seats.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Shae: I looked everywhere in that theatre, but had no luck finding anything… Oh well, on to the next room.**

* * *

The arcade was dimly lit, the lights were off and the only light source was coming from the many games scattered around the room. In the arcade was Aster, Emma,Rosalie and Talia.

"I wonder where all of the crates would be? Because from where I am standing, there are none that I see." Aster rhymed

"Shut up with the rhymes already!" Talia yelled.

"No I will never be silenced! And please don't get mad and resort to violence." Aster said.

"Wow look at that!" Emma said pointing to a vintage arcade game sitting in the corner. "It's Fence! The fencing arcade game!"

She ran up to it and tripped before she got there, but got back up and approached the game.

"I haven't played this in years." She said as she tried to turn it on, but it didn't work.

"It's not working" Emma said.

"Maybe it's broken." Rosalie said.

"Let me check." Emma said as she walked to the back of the game and opened the back up, where all the wires and stuff should have been, sat a crate.

"I found a crate!" Emma cheered as she pulled it out.

"What! Give it to me!" Talia demanded.

"What? No thanks. I found it so I think that it is fair that I bring it back." Emma said as she exited the arcade.

"Help me look for another crate." Talia bossed. "I need to find one."

"What you need is to stop bossing people around." Rosalie said. "And this is a competition, so why would we help you?"

"Fine be that way." Talia said. "But if you ever need my help, I won't be there for you!"

"Something tells be that she wouldn't have helped us anyways." Rosalie said as Talia left.

"A helpful person is something she is not. If we were stuck in a ditch, she would leave us there to rot." Aster said.

Aster and Rosalie continued looking in and around games until Rosalie noticed a door labeled "Video Games".

"What's in there?" Rosalie asked as she walked towards the door.

She twisted the knob and pulled it open, but when she did, a tower of video games collapsed on her.

"Ahhhh!" She yelled as she fell beneath the pile of games. "Chris I am so going to sue!"

"Are you okay? It seems like you have taken quite the spill. Does your head hurt? Do you need an Advil?" Aster asked.

"I'm fine." Rosalie said as she pushed the pile of games off herself and got up. "Actually I'm more than fine, because I found a crate!"

Sure enough, in side the game closet, behind some games was a crate.

"Good luck Aster!" Rosalie said as she grab the crate and ran off.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Aster: She just left that mess, all over the floor. I'm not cleaning it up, that's too much of a chore.**

* * *

Back on the top deck, Lia and Jared were looking by the tennis court.

"Where do you think they would hide a crate?" Lia asked.

"I don't know." Jared answered, but there are not many spots to hide something on a tennis court."

"I know, maybe we should go look somewhere else." Lia suggested.

"Wait!" Jared said as he had an idea. "What about that bin over there? Where all the balls are?"

Jared pointed to a big metal bin that was full of bright yellow tennis balls.

"Good idea!" Lia said. "Let's go look in there."

They ran to the ball bin and started digging in it. After a minute Lia felt something that didn't feel like a tennis ball.

"I think I found it!" She said as she pulled out the crate. "Yay!"

While she was pulling it out a bunch of tennis balls went rolling all over the place.

"We better go clean this up." Jared suggested.

"Ya." Lia said as they ran around picking up tennis balls and throwing them back in the bin.

"Look, one is heading towards the pool!" Lia said.

They ran after it and Lia caught it right before it landed in the pool.

"What's that?" Lia asked pointing to the bottom of the pool.

"I think it's a crate." Jared said.

"I'll get it!" Lia said and then she dived into the pool

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Lia:(She is all wet.) The crate was attached to the bottom of the pool, it took some work but I got it out.**

**Jared: Now we both have a crate!**

* * *

Outside of the boat, Eternity, Joe, Juliet and Maverick were looking for crates on different parts of the dock.

Maverick was looking in the water around the dock when he spotted a crate floating in the water far away from the dock. So, he decided to go swim out and get it. When he was about halfway there he felt something bump into his leg. He looked into the water a saw a bull shark heading right for him. He instantly froze in fear, but right before the shark was going to bite him he dodged out of the way. He then turned around and rammed the shark right in the gills. The shark then swam away quickly. Maverick swam around for a few more minutes, jumping and playing with the seagulls, acting like a dolphin. Then he shook his head and stopped moving. He then went to the crate and started pushing it back to shore, to where Juliet was watching the whole thing.

"What was that?" Juliet asked, once Maverick got back to shore.

"What?" Maverick asked nervously.

"That! What you did out there. You just beat up a shark!" Juliet exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Maverick said. "Are you sure you are not just seeing things?"

"Yes I'm sure that I saw you beat up a shark and then jump around in the water, acting like some kind of dolphin. That is not normal!" Juliet said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Maverick said.

"Yes you do!" Juliet insisted. "There is something odd about you and I want to know what it is. And when I want to know something, I will stop at nothing until I figure it out. So can you just save me the trouble and tell me what just happened. What are you hiding? What's your secret?"

"I don't have a secret." Maverick said as he began to walk away. "But I do have a crate, and you don't. So, I would start looking for one now if I were you."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Maverick: That was a close call! I have to be more careful. But something tells me that Juliet is not going to just let this go…**

**Juliet:I like knowing stuff. Back and school I knew everything about everybody, and that was the way I liked it. So when I come here and I don't know anything about anyone, it's kind of unnerving. That is why I must find out what is up with Maverick! I must know!**

* * *

Elsewhere on the dock, Eternity and Joe were looking for crates.

"Where do you think a crate would be?" Joe asked.

Eternity shrugged.

"Should we go back on the ship?" Joe asked.

Eternity shrugged again.

"Over here?" Joe questioned as he looked beside some trees away from the dock.

Eternity looked around then tapped Joe on the shoulder.

"What is it?" Joe asked

"Over there." Eternity pointed to the dock. "Underneath the dock."

"Good idea!" Joe complimented as he ran to the side of the dock and then looked under it.

"You're right, there is one right here!" Joe said as he grabbed the crate and pulled it onto the dock.

"Here you go." He said, handing it to Eternity.

"But you got it." Eternity said. "Why are you giving it to me?"

"Because you told me where it was." Joe said. "So I want you to have it."

"Thanks."Eternity said, taking the crate from Joe.

"You're welcome." Joe said. "Now you should go to the finish."

"Okay." Eternity said walking away.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Joe: I had to give Eternity the crate, it was the right thing to do. And besides I'll find another one, somewhere… (He is about to get up, when he kicks something under the seat. He looks under the confessional chair.) Oh look another crate! And it was under the seat of the confessional? I can't believe no one noticed this! I guess that is karma for me giving Eternity the other crate!**

* * *

Back on the ship, Oliver and Mari were still looking for a crate for each of them.

"I can't believe you let Jack take the crate!" Oliver said.

"I didn't know that he was down there!" Mari said. "I thought he left."

"Well now we have to find another one." Oliver said.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Mari asked. "_I_ have to find another one, _you_ have to find another one. But _we_ don't have to find one together. Goodbye."

"Woah wait up babe!" Olive called following her.

"Don't call me that." Mari said. "And why are you following me."

"What? I can't just hang out with you?" Oliver asked.

"No" Mari said.

"Fine fine" Oliver said. "I'll go."

"Thank you." Mari said.

"Or…" Oliver said.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT DO YOU WANT? LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mari shouted.

"Calm down." Oliver said. "I was just thinking that we could help each other out."

"I don't need anyones help." Mari said.

"Fine." Oliver said as they approached the mini golf course. "I'll search holes 1-9 and you can search 10-18. I won't help you and you don't help me. Okay?"

"Okay." Mari said running to hole 10.

After a few minutes of searching, Mari had found a crate inside of the windmill on hole 15 and Oliver had found a crate in the barn on hole 7.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Mari: I told Oliver I didn't need his help, I found a crate all by myself.**

**Oliver:Mari can get annoying with all her independentness. But, she's still super hot!**

* * *

Aria was walking alone on the lower deck layer, thinking about the crate in the kitchen.

"I have to get in there!" She whispered to herself.

She opened the doors that lead to the dining room.

The dining room was a rather large room with red walls and fancy tiles on the floor. There were two long wooden tables that were surrounded my chairs. There was a hole in the wall that lead to the kitchen, in the hole was a counter to separate the dining room and the kitchen. There was also a door that lead to the kitchen.

Aria tried to open the door but it was locked, so she decided to get in the kitchen another way. She peeked over the counter and saw that Chef was standing in front of the stove, his back to her. She quickly dove over the counter and quietly landed on the floor. As Chef turned around she rolled to hide behind another counter. Chef went to the pantry and opened the door to get something out of it. And luckily he left the door open.

Aria quickly rolled into the pantry and climbed the shelves and grabbed the crate. She jumped down quietly and ran out of the pantry and jumped over the counter into the dining room, all without Chef seeing her.

"I did it!" She whispered to herself as she ran out of the dining room.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Aria: Finally my training came in handy! (She pauses, realizing what she said.) I mean, I don't have any training. I was kidding! Hahahaha…**

* * *

Meanwhile, Cyrus, Slang, and Fredrick were searching the library.

"Look at all these books!" Fredrick said.

"I wonder if there are any cook books." Cyrus said.

"I think so." Fredrick said. "It looks like this library has everything."

"But does it have any crates?" Slang asked.

They looked around until Fredrick found a crate behind one of the shelves in the back of the library.

"Yay!" He cheered as he ran out of the library with the crate.

"I guess that just leave you and I" Cyrus said.

"Yeah whatever." Slang said sitting down on one of the couches.

He noticed that the couch felt funny so he turned around and lifted up the cushion and saw that the couch was hollowed out and a crate was there. He picked up the crate and started walking away.

"Where did you find that?" Cyrus asked when he saw Slang.

"In the couch." Slang said.

"Is there another one?" Cyrus asked

"I don't know" Slang answered.

"I'm going to go check" Cyrus said.

"Whatever." Slang said

Cyrus ran up to the couches and lifted up a cushion on the other couch and there was a crate there too.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cyrus: Finally I found one! Now I don't have to look anymore.**

* * *

Outside the ship, in the forest near the docks, Spencer was searching for a crate in the trees.

"I know they had to hide one in a tree." Spencer said as he walked, while looking up at the trees.

Finally he found one wedged high up in a tree, but it was no problem for Spencer. He easily climbed the tree, grabbed the crate and then climbed back down.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Spencer: I like climbing trees, I'm pretty good at it.**

* * *

In the bowling alley, Juliet and Aster were looking under chairs.

"I got nothing." Juliet said. "How about you."

"There is nothing under this chair. Why don't we go check over there?" Aster said, pointing to the end of the bowling lane, where the pins go.

"Good idea." Juliet said as they both ran to the end and looked in different lanes.

"I got one!" Juliet exclaimed, pulling a crate out of the end of the lane.

"Yes, I also have one. Now for us the challenge is done!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Aster: Finally I found a crate. I just hope that I'm not too late.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Shae was walking around the top deck with no crate. Then she had an idea.

She ran up that stairs to the elimination area and went to the pile of inner tubes. She moved a few around and sure enough there was a crate in the middle of the pile.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Shae:That wasn't so hard.**

* * *

The sun was slowly setting in the sky and it was getting dark.

At the finish, 21 of the contestants were sitting on a crate, waiting for Talia to find her crate.

"Okay Mclean, I have looked everywhere." Talia yelled at Chris. "I cannot find a crate!"

"Have you checked right there." Chris said, pointing to the crate he used as an example at the beginning of the challenge.

"You're kidding, we were allowed to use that one?" Talia said.

"Yes you were, but no one did. I guess you guys like more work." Chris laughed. "So go sit on it so I can finish the challenge!"

Talia ran to the crate and sat on it.

"Congratulations, you guys just finished your first challenge!" Chris said. "Now it is time to find out what is in the crates. I will hand out crowbars so you can all open them!"

The contestants started opening the crates and each one of them found a life jacket in their crate. But half of the life jackets said WW on the back while the other half said TT on the back.

"What do these letters mean?" Cyrus asked.

"They tell you what team you are on!" Chris said. "Now If your life jacket has a WW on it stand to the left of me, if it has a TT, the right.

Eternity, Fredrick, Joe, Juliet, Mari, Maverick, Nova, Oliver, Rosalie, Spencer, and Talia went to the left.

Aster, Aria, Cyrus, Eddie, Emma, Jack, Jared, Lia, Shae, Slang, and Tanner went to the right.

"Okay left team, from now on you will be known as the Wicked Waves! And right team, you are now the Tough Tides!" Chris explained.

"Those are the stupidest names ever!" Jack said.

"You're stupid!" Chris whined. "They are awesome name!"

"So which team won the challenge?" Rosalie asked.

"To decide a winner, we are going to put each team in a cage at the bottom of the ocean, whichever team gets out first will be the winner! But beware of sharks!" Chris said.

"That is so dangerous!" Oliver said. "Are you trying to get one of us killed?"

"I'm just kidding!" Chris said. "There are no winners and no losers, you are all safe from elimination tonight! But tomorrow, someone will be voted out. So get some rest, because tomorrow is going to be a long day!"

Chris turned to the camera. "So that is it for the first episode! Who will be the first person voted out? What will the challenge be? I don't know and neither do you! I guess you will just have to tune in next time for

TOTAL

DRAMA

CRUISE!"

* * *

Teams:

Wicked Waves:

Eternity

Fredrick

Joe

Juliet

Mari

Maverick

Nova

Oliver

Rosalie

Spencer

Talia

Tough Tides:

Aster

Aria

Cyrus

Eddie

Emma

Jack

Jared

Lia

Shae

Slang

Tanner

* * *

So what did you think of the team? Of the characters? Of the chapter in general? Tell me in a review! Again, if you have any challenge ideas PM me! I want you guys to be as involved in this story as possible. Next chapter will be up as soon as I finish it! So see ya later alligators!


	5. Ep 2: Part 1: A Pirate's Life For Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Total drama, Chris or twenty of the contestants, they all belong to their respective owners. I only own Juliet and Aster.

A/N: Okay everybody, here is part 1 of the second episode. I'm sorry that this one is a little short, next chapter will be longer, I promise! So tell me what you think of this chapter in a review!

* * *

Chris stood on the top deck of the cruise ship. The sun was setting and the ship was now moving away from the dock.

"Last time on Total Drama Cruise." Chris began. "We met our new contestants, which ranged from bookworms to bakers, from pranksters to preps, from cross dressers to clumsy people."

"I'm not clumsy!" Emma yelled from somewhere else on the ship.

"Anyways, all these people from all walks of life got on this ship for one reason, to win the prize of one million dollars! Well some people came here to make friends and have fun but that doesn't sound as exciting."

"So after they all arrived I gave them a tour of this awesome ship, generously donated by Craig's Cruises. Then they started their first challenge, which was to collect crates. During that challenge, it was revealed that a few of the contestants had some secrets. Finally the challenge came to an end and the contestants got to open their crates. Inside each crate was a life jacket and what was written on the life jacket determined the team that they were on. The two team names are Tough Tides and Wicked Waves."

"So what will happen on episode two? Who will become friends? Who will become enemies? And who will be the first person voted out? Find out right now on

TOTAL

DRAMA

CRUISE!"

* * *

_Theme Song_

* * *

All the contestants headed to the dining hall to eat dinner, which, to their dismay, was prepared by Chef Hatchet.

"Alright everyone, come and get it!" Chef shouted once they all arrived.

Lia was the first in line. She stepped up to the counter and stood there as Chef handed her a plate of, what looked like, candle wax.

"What is this? Lia asked.

"What does it look like?" Chef asked. "It's chicken salad."

"In what world?" Lia said as she left and sat down.

"Since we are on a cruise ship, shouldn't we get better food?" Jack asked. "Not this crap?"

"Excuse me?" Chef asked.

"This looks disgusting." Rosalie said.

"Come on, we should at least give it a chance." Eddie said, grabbing a plate. "It might taste better than it looks."

Everyone stared as Eddie dipped a spoon in the bowl and put it in her mouth.

"So how is it?" Fredrick asked.

"Where's the washroom?" Eddie said as she ran out of the dining hall and to the washroom.

"I guess I'm not eating tonight." Mari said.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Chef roared and everyone stopped and stared. "I MADE THIS FOOD! SO YOU WILL EAT IT AND YOU WILL LIKE IT! UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes sir!" All the contestants said as they grabbed a plate and sat down at a table.

"Well this is great." Slang said sarcastically as they all tried to eat the "food".

**CONFESSIONAL.**

**Nova:(She is scrubbing her tongue with her toothbrush) I can't get the taste out of my mouth!**

**Cyrus: Chef needs to learn how to cook better. Seriously.**

After dinner the contestants all went to the movie theatre room to watch a movie. They decided on watching The Hunger Games.

"It is so nice to eat some actual food." Rosalie said while putting another piece of popcorn in her mouth. "This popcorn is heaven compared to what Chef made us eat."

"I can't believe he made us eat that." Oliver grumbled. "I am so getting back at him for that."

"Shhhhhh guys." Emma shushed. "This is the best part."

"The whole movie is the best part." Jared said.

"Run Katniss run!" Emma shouted at the screen.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Jared: Besides Chef's cooking, this ship is pretty cool. It had about every movie you could think of.**

**Oliver: (He is writing something on a piece a paper.) Then he opens the oven and BOOM! That is what you get for feeding me that food. (He laughs evilly).**

* * *

After the movie was over, they all went down to the third deck level to get some sleep.

The third deck level was split into two parts, one for each team. There were also washrooms on that level.

"I think this is our room." Aria said, opening the door labelled Tough Tides: Girls.

It was a big room, the walls were painted a warm yellow colour. There were two bunk beds on opposite walls and one single bed in the corner on the wall opposite the door. In the other corner was a television with a couch in front of it. There was also a walk-in closet and a door to the Tough Tides girls washroom. There was also a fancy chandelier hanging in the middle and no windows, except for one small porthole over the single bed.

"This room is awesome!." Shae said as the girls looked around the room.

"Ya it's pretty cool." Eddie said.

"Umm Eddie?" Lia said awkwardly. "This is the girls side."

"I am a girl." Eddie said.

"What?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Yes!" Eddie laughed.

"No way." Lia said.

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" Eddie questioned.

"No thank you!" All the other girls said.

"It's okay, we believe you." Shae said.

"Sorry we didn't realize that you were a girl before." Aria said.

"It's okay." Eddie laugh. "I get mistaken for a guy a lot."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Eddie: (She is laughing.) The look on their faces were priceless! I love the reaction I get when I tell people I am not a dude!**

**Lia: Well that was awkward.**

* * *

The Tough Tides guys room was the same size as the girls. It had the same layout too, except there was three bunk beds instead of two. But it still had television and big closet. The walls were blue and the beds were black. There was also a chandelier, but it was more masculine.

"Awesome room!" Tanner said as they walked in.

"I have dibs on a bunk on the top!" Aster said. "Hopefully in the middle of the night, I will not drop."

"Can you guys actually believe we are here?" Cyrus said as he sat on a bottom bunk.

"No, I hate it here." Jack said climbing into a top bunk.

"It's not that bad." Jared said.

"Ya, besides Chef's disgusting food and Chris being Chris, this place is pretty sweet." Tanner noted, climbing into the other top bunk. "What do you think Slang?"

"Yeah whatever." Slang said as he put headphones into his ears.

"Is that your answer to everything." Jack asked.

"No." Slang said.

"I think we should get some sleep." Jared interrupted. "I have a feeling tomorrows challenge is going to be even tougher than todays."

"Probably." Slang said. "They are going to get tougher and tougher the farther into the game we get."

"Alright then, night!" Cyrus said as he turned out the light.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cyrus: I wonder what tomorrows challenge will be? I hope it's a bake off!**

* * *

The Wicked Waves girls room was exactly the same as the Tough Tides girls room. Except the walls were a light pink instead of yellow, and there was three bunk beds.

"Aw this room is so cute!" Juliet said as she climbed up to a top bunk.

"We have our own T.V. and look at this closet!" Rosalie said amazed.

"Yeah, cool." Eternity said in a monotone voice as she sat one the top bunk of a bed.

"Woah how did you get up there?" Mari asked. "You were just standing by the door a second ago."

"I wonder if this T.V has any good channels." Talia said, ignoring Mari's comment, as she grabbed the remote and flicked on the television.

"Don't you think that we should go to bed instead of watching T.V." Nova said. "We will need energy for tomorrow."

"Just one episode of Jersey Shore." Talia said. "And stop being such a nagger."

"I am not nagging." Nova said.

"Just shut up so I can watch this." Talia said.

"Whatever." Nova sighed as she gave up and sat on the bottom bunk.

"Guys don't you find it a little weird that there are six beds in here and there are six of us?" Rosalie asked. "Since the teams were chosen by random how did Chris know that there would be six girls on this team?"

"It is weird." Mari said. "And it is also weird that there are almost the same number of boys and girls on each team."

"Weird." Juliet said.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Chris: That was purely a coincidence. Or was it? Dun dun dun!**

**Talia: I couldn't watch T.V. for too long because everyone started yelling at me to go to bed. I already hate them all.**

The final room was exactly like the Tough Tides boys side except with two bunk beds and one single bed and the walls were painted red.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am tired." Joe said as he sat on a the lower bunk.

"Yeah." Maverick agreed. "So what do you guys think of the competition so far?"

"It's fun, I especially like the hot girls." Oliver said.

"I like the library." Fredrick said.

"Me too." Spencer said quietly.

"I think this whole place is awesome in general." Joe said. "I'm excited for tomorrow."

"I think competition is going to be very interesting." Spencer said.

"What do you think Chris has in store for us tomorrow?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know." Fredrick said. "We will just have to wait and see."

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Spencer: I would love if there was a trivia challenge, I would be really awesome at that!**

**Maverick: I hope we dock somewhere like Africa or Australia. They have some of the most fascinating animals.**

The next morning all 22 contestants were sitting around the two tables waiting for breakfast.

"Here you go." Chef said as he walked out of the kitchen carrying two plates of toast. He put one down on each table.

"That's it?" Jack asked. "All you are going to feed us is toast?"

"Well you brats were complaining about my cooking last night, so why should I cook for you today?" Chef said and then walked back into the kitchen.

"The sad thing is, this is probably the most tasty thing that chef has ever made." Tanner said.

"And it is burnt." Slang said.

"That just proves how bad Chef is, he can't even make a decent piece of toast." Jack said.

After Jack said that, a frying pan came flying from the kitchen and hit Jack right in the face. The rest of the contestants started laughing.

"Chef may not be the best cook, but he has excellent aim." Mari said.

"I hate that guy." Jack said as rubbed his nose.

The contestants started eating their toast, but halfway through breakfast a loud boom was heard from the kitchen, followed by Chef screaming.

"What was that?" Aria asked as the contestants got up and ran into the kitchen.

In the kitchen they saw Chef, standing in front of the oven. The whole front side of him was covered from head to toe in peanut butter.

Everyone stared at him, except for Oliver, who was standing in the front of the crowd laughing.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?" Chef screamed.

"No, I think it is hilarious." Oliver asked.

"You have three second to run before I kill you." Chef said.

"Oh come on." Oliver said. "You are not going to kill me.

"ONE." Chef said.

"Seriously?" Oliver asked.

"TWO."

"I think you better get to running." Mari said.

"TWO AND A HALF."

"He won't hurt me."

"Three." Chef said as he charged at Oliver.

Oliver screamed and ran towards the door but bumped into Chris, who was dressed as a pirate.

"Chef, what did I say about killing the contestants?" Chris asked.

"That it is wrong because they can sue." Chef sighed.

"Good. Now go clean yourself up. You have a little something… All over you." Chris said.

Chef sighed and walked out of the kitchen.

"Why are you dressed as a pirate?" Lia asked.

"Because that is the theme of today's challenge." Chris said.

"The theme is weird guys dressed in weird outfits?" Tanner asked.

"I'm going to pretend ye didn't say that." Chris said, talking like a pirate. "No today ye be doing a pirate challenge me hearties."

"Don't tell me you are going to be talking like a pirate this whole day." Talia whined.

"Yes lassy." Chris said.

"At least we don't have to wear that stupid outfit." Jack said.

Chris grinned at them.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**Slang: Oh boy. This will not be fun.**

"I feel so stupid." Jack said as he and the other contestants stood on the top deck wearing pirate outfits.

"So what do we have to do for today's challenge?" Emma asked.

"I will tell ye right now." Chris said in a pirate voice. "First ye be sailing across these shark infested waters on life rafts. Your destination is that dangerous deserted island over there. Once ye all get there, ye will follow a map and compass to find buried treasure. Ye will have to dig it up and bring it back to the ship. The first team to bring back the booty will be the winner. The losing team will join me for an elimination ceremony where somebody will be sent to Davy Jones locker."

"Are ye all ready?" Chris asked. "Because the race starts NOW!"

_To be continued_

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

Okay guys, I need your opinion on two things.

1) I want to know what you guys think of this little chapter. Do you guys think I should write each Episode in two parts, one like this with them all sort of talking and stuff and then the second part is like the actual challenge? Or do you think that I should make each episode just one chapter?

2) Do you guys think that I should have some of the contestants return after they are eliminated. Like halfway through the story, should there be a chance to return challenge for all the eliminated contestants and the winners get to return to the game?

Tell me what you think!

Also, this challenge idea was given to me by northrnstar, so thank you! :)


	6. Ep 2: Part 2: Booty And The Beast

Disclaimer: I don't own Total drama, Chris or twenty of the contestants, they all belong to their respective owners. I only own Juliet and Aster.

A/N: Sorry for the sorta long wait everybody! I have been very busy this week. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and the answers to the question I had. I haven't decided if I want to make each episode one chapter or two, I counted up all your votes and it was pretty much equal, so I'm not sure. I am leaning a bit more towards the one chapter because it's easier and the chapters will be longer, but it will take a bit longer to get the chapter up and it will take away some of the suspense, so I'm not sure yet. But in most of your reviews you said that you liked seeing the contestants outside the challenges, so whether I do it in one chapter or two I will still be including that. As for the second question, it seemed that almost all of you wanted contestants to return after they have been eliminated, so I will be doing that, sorry to everyone who said no but this a democracy and yes got the majority. Anyways, thanks for reading this overly long Authors Note, and enjoy the chapter and leave a review and tell me what you think!

* * *

"Arrrr me hearties." Chris said to the camera. "If ye be just joining us now, the contestants are competing in a pirate challenge! They have to sail to that island, dig up treasure and bring it back. Let's see how how they are doing!"

"Okay guys it looks like four people can fit in one life raft." Maverick said as the Wicked Waves approached the pile of three orange life rafts, pile of paddles with a compass and map beside it.

"So that means that we can have two rafts with four people in it, and one with three." Fredrick said.

"Okay but how are we suppose to get down?" Joe asked as he looked over the side of the deck.

"Oh ya!" Chris laughed. "Ye be having to find a way to get down. I suggest jumping!"

"Great." Spencer said sarcastically.

"I guess we are jumping." Mari said. "But we can't get the map wet, we are going to need it."

"Okay then, we will push the rafts and paddles over the edge and then jump onto the rafts." Rosalie suggested. "Someone will be holding the map and compass so hopefully they won't get wet."

"Alright, I'll hold them." Mari said.

The Wicked Waves, lifted up the paddles and life raft and pushed them off the side of the ship. Then they jumped of the edge. Eternity, Fredrick, Spencer, Talia, Juliet, Maverick and Mari landed on a life raft, the rest fell into the water, and swam to the nearest life raft.

"Come on, we have to get to the island." Nova said, climbing onto a life raft and grabbing a paddle.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Joe: I hope we win this challenge, I would hate to have to vote someone off.**

Meanwhile, the Tough Tides seemed to have almost the same idea.

The most of the team jumped into the water and got on the life rafts with paddles in hand, while Shae stood on the deck with the map and compass.

"Alright Shae, throw down the compass and map and we'll catch it." Jared said.

"Okay." Shae said as she tossed them down, Jared caught the map and Slang caught the compass.

"Now you jump." Eddie said.

"Alright." Shae said, as she jumped of the boat and landed in the water.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Eddie: Good thing I landed in a life raft when I jumped, if I landed in the water and my hair got messed up, I would be very upset.**

* * *

In the water the Wicked Waves were leading, but not by much.

Mari, Fredrick, Oliver and Spencer were all in one boat, they were leading the Wicked Waves.

"They're catching up!" Mari exclaimed. "Row faster!"

"Easy for you to say." Oliver said, as he and Spencer rowed the boat. "You aren't even doing anything."

"Fine, give me a paddle." She said grabbing it from Oliver.

"Fine I'll just sit here and relax." Oliver smiled as he moved over.

"If I didn't have to row I would so hit you with this paddle." Mari said.

"Just keep rowing baby." Oliver said while Mari looked annoyed.

"Okay guys I was looking over the map," Fredrick said. "And it looks like the chest is buried in the middle of the island."

"How big do you think the island is?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know, there is no scale on this map." Fredrick answered

"It's probably pretty big, otherwise this challenge wouldn't be very challenging." Mari said.

"The island might have some dangerous types of animals on their, you know Chris, he always has to put us in danger." Spencer said.

"Ya probably." Fredrick agreed. "We should all be on the lookout."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Mari: Stupid Oliver made me row, if we lose he has my vote.**

**Fredrick: Why can't we have a book related challenge, instead of something dangerous?**

* * *

In another boat for the Wicked Waves was Eternity, Rosalie, Joe and Talia.

"Row, row, row, row." Talia bossed.

"Why do we have to row while you just sit there?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm not just sitting here, I'm helping by telling you what to do."

"I think we know that we have to row." Rosalie said.

"Haha that rhymed." Joe laughed as he rowed.

"Less talking, more rowing." Talia demanded. "And quit staring at me Eternity!"

"Sorry…" Eternity said. "I didn't mean to."

"Whatever you creep." Talia said.

"Do you want to try being a little nicer Talia?" Joe asked.

"Nice? Don't know the meaning of that word." Talia said. "NOW ROW ROW ROW!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Eternity: I don't like Talia that much…**

**Rosalie: On the way back I am going to make Talia row. Then I get my chance to yell at her**

* * *

Following Talia's life raft was a life raft with Juliet, Nova and Maverick.

"Do you guys really think that they're sharks out here?" Nova asked looking around the life raft while rowing.

"Maybe." Juliet said. "I saw one yesterday."

"You did? Where?" Nova asked.

"Beside the docks, during the challenge." Juliet said. "Maverick saw it too, didn't you Maverick?"

"Ummm sure." Maverick, who was also rowing, said nervously.

"What happened?" Nova asked.

"Well Maverick-" Juliet began but was interrupted by Maverick.

"Look over there!" Maverick said pointing off into the distance. "A shark!"

"Where?" The girls asked looking around.

"Oh never mind, it was just a wave, silly me!" Maverick said.

"How do you mistake a wave for a shark?" Nova asked.

"I don't know. Can we just stop talking and keep rowing?" Maverick suggested. "It looks like the other team is going to catch up to us!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL **

**Maverick: That was close. I don't need Juliet to go around telling people what she saw. It's bad enough she is suspicious.**

**Juliet: I know what Maverick did there. Changing the subject, he is defiantly hiding something.**

* * *

"We are catching up to the other team. So keep on paddling down the stream." Aster said to Aria and Cyrus who were rowing.

"We are in an ocean not a stream." Eddie said.

"But what rhymes with ocean?" Cyrus asked

"Potion?" Aria suggested.

"Look guys we are catching up!" Eddie exclaimed as they came up beside the life raft with Juliet, Nova and Maverick.

"But we still have to find the treasure." Aria said. "It doesn't really matter who gets to the island first as long as we find our treasure before they find theirs."

They keep rowing but Cyrus looked a bit scared.

"What's wrong Cyrus?" Aria noticed.

"It's nothing." Cyrus said.

"You look pretty scared. Something has to be wrong." Aria said.

"It's just I don't like the ocean that much. My great grandfather was a fisherman and he used to tell me all these scary stories about the ocean. We are just in a small boat, there is nothing to protect us." Cyrus admitted.

"It's going to be okay." Aria said. "The water is calm right now and there is no sign of any sharks anywhere. We are going to be okay."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Aria: I wonder is Chris lied about there being sharks in the water.**

**Cyrus: I've gotten over most of my fear over the years, but I still would rather not be in the ocean without protection.**

* * *

Tanner and Lia were rowing the second Tough Tide boat while Emma kept a lookout and Jack just sat there miserably.

"Are we close to the island yet?" Lia asked.

"We are more than halfway there." Emma said. "I would say we are about three quarters there."

"Okay good." Tanner said. "Rowing can get pretty tiring."

"Do you want us to take over?" Emma asked.

"I'm not rowing." Jack said.

"Fine, do one of you want me to take over?" Emma asked.

"No it's okay, since we are almost there I think we can finish." Tanner said.

"That island looks pretty big, it's going to be impossible to find the treasure chest." Jack said.

"It won't be that hard, we have a map and a compass. All we have to do is stay positive!" Lia said.

"Positive?" Jack asked.

"I think that it is impossible for Jack to be positive." Tanner said.

"Just shut up and row." Jack said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Jack: I hate all these people. I can't wait until I get my chance to ruin them.**

**Tanner: I like our team except for Jack. He is such a downer.**

**Lia: My arms hurt after doing all that rowing, but it's for the good of the team so I'm okay with it!**

* * *

In the final boat, Slang and Jared were rowing while Shae kept watch.

"This would be so much better with music." Slang said.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" Shae asked.

"Mostly underground stuff." Slang said.

"That's interesting." Shae said.

"Yeah…" Slang said as he looked away, ending the conversation.

"Umm okay, so Jared what do you think of the competition so far?" Shae asked.

"I don't think it's that bad. I mean the ship is awesome, and so far the challenge haven't been all that hard." Jared said.

"Yeah, yesterday wasn't that dangerous. And I don't see any sharks or anything around, so it's not all that dangerous either." Shae said.

"Maybe Chris is just giving us some sort of false security." Jared said.

"Maybe." Shae pondered.

"It wouldn't be very interesting to watch if we didn't have some kind of danger." Jared said.

"Well, all we can do is hope." Shae said.

"Yup." Jared said. "Hope that Chris lost his sadistic state of mind."

"I don't think that's possible." Shae laughed. "Chris will be Chris, and he will forever be a terrible person."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Shae: Jared is easy to get along with, I can see us being friends. Slang on the other hand, I don't see us being friends ever. He's not the most social person.**

**Slang: I don't really like socializing with people. Especially when we have nothing in common.**

**Jared: Shae seems nice, I wonder what she thinks of me. What if she hates me? What if she thinks I am annoying? Am I annoying?**

* * *

The Wicked Waves reached the shore of the island first. They got out and pulled there life rafts onto the shore, then Fredrick pulled out the map.

"Okay, our treasure is buried in the middle of the island." Fredrick said. "And according to the map, it is east of where we are right now. Who has the compass?"

"I do." Mary said pulling out the compass.

"Which way is east?" Nova asked.

"That way." Mari said, pointing into the forest on the island.

"Okay, everyone follow Mari." Maverick said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Talia: I wonder if there is anything dangerous in there? I wouldn't want anything hurting my beautiful face.**

**Spencer: Maybe my tree climbing skills will come in handy here, I could maybe climb one and get a better view if we get lost.**

* * *

Just as the Wicked Waves walked into the forest, the Tough Tides arrived at the island. They pulled there life rafts onto the shore and Jared took out the map.

"Okay, we should be heading northwest from here." Jared said. "Slang you have the compass right?"

"Yup. And northwest is that direction." Slang said pointing into another part of the forest.

"Let's go!" Emma said walking towards the direction Slang was pointing, but then tripped over her own feet and landed on her face.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Emma: I'm okay!**

**Aster: Now it is a race to find the chest. I'll cross my fingers and hope for the best.**

* * *

Deep in the forest, in a dark cave, two big red eyes shone through the darkness. A long low growl came from whatever it was.

* * *

"What's on the ground over there?" Rosalie asked running up to a red X marked on the ground. In the middle of a small clearing.

"It's an X." Oliver said.

"X marks the spot, I guess." Joe said. "Let's start digging."

"With what exactly?" Talia said. "We don't have any shovels."

"We are going to have to use our hands." Mari said.

"No way I'm doing that." Talia snapped. "I do not want to break a nail."

"You either do it or we vote you off." Mari threatened. "Your choice."

"Fine I'll dig." Talia said as her and the others started digging.

"You're hot when you take charge." Oliver said to Mari.

"DIG!" Mari yelled as she whacked him in the shoulder.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Oliver: Ouch. But she's still hot.**

**Nova: I wonder if the other team has found their treasure chest yet.**

* * *

The other team had already found their chest in the middle of a different clearing and were currently digging it out with there hands.

"It's almost out!" Cyrus exclaimed.

"Okay everyone, grab it and pull." Aria instructed.

Everyone grabbed a part of it.

"On the count of three." Tanner said.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"Pull!"

The whole team pulled with all their might and the treasure chest came out of the sand.

"We did it!" Eddie cheered.

"All we have to do is get it back to the ship." Shae said.

"Alright let's g-" Jared began but was interrupted by a loud growling sound.

"Alright who is really hungry?" Emma asked.

"I think it came from over there." Lia said as she pointed into the forest.

"I saw something move!" Slang said.

As he said that, something moved again, then out of the shadows of the trees, came a…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

A cute, little brown bunny.

"Aww it's so cute!" Emma said as she went up to the bunny to pet it.

Just as here hand was a few inches away, it growled the same loud growl that they heard before. Then it hissed, showing it's large, not rabbit, pointy teeth.

As Emma pulled her hand away, the rabbit grew to ten times the size of the contestants and roared. It didn't look much like a bunny anymore. It had giant bloodshot red eyes, and several rows of huge pointed teeth. It's paws were no longer cute and fluffy, they were more huge and dangerous, it looked like they could kill you in one kick and to make it worse, at the end of each foot, there were four long, sharp claws that could cut a person to pieces in just one swipe. It had long ears that dragged on the ground.

It opened up it's mouth and roared.

"Not cute! Not cute!" Emma screamed and ran back to the group.

"RUN!" Aria screamed as they all ran towards the opposite direction, Cyrus and Tanner still carrying the heavy chest.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Eddie: What was that?**

**Chris: Meet Bunzilla. Isn't he cute? And scary? And awesome? I found him on the radioactive camp Wawanakwa and thought he could spice up this challenge.**

* * *

"Did you guys hear that roar?" Rosalie asked as the Wicked Waves finished digging up their treasure chest.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't" Juliet said. "Let's hurry up and get off this island."

Maverick and Joe picked up the chest and they started running towards the beach.

"Boy this chest is heavy." Joe said as they ran. "What do you think is in it?"

"I don't know." Maverick said. "I don't think we have time to open it and find out though."

"Look, the other team's life rafts are still on the beach." Nova said as they ran onto the beach. "That means that we are in the lead!"

"Wait, I just thought of something, how are we suppose to get back on the ship?" Spencer asked. "Since we had to jump off, there is no way for us to get back on."

"You're right." Fredrick said. "How are we going to get on the ship."

Before anyone could respond the loud roaring was heard again.

"I think we should get off this island as soon as possible, and figure that out when we get there." Rosalie said.

"Agreed." Eternity said as they ran onto the life rafts.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Fredrick: I wonder if the other team is okay… **

* * *

The other team was not okay, they were high up in a tree while Bunzilla tried to get to them. Lucky for them, Bunzilla could not climb, but it stayed at the bottom of the tree so they could not escape.

"I don't remember any pirate movie with mutant bunnies." Shae said.

"That doesn't really matter right now, we just have to find a way to get to the beach." Tanner said.

"But we left the chest on the ground." Jared pointed out. "We have to get to it."

"How about we send someone out as a distraction." Jack suggested. "Then we grab the chest and run."

"That is way too dangerous." Aria said. "There has to be another way."

"We don't have time to think, the other team is going to beat us there." Jack said. "We have to do something now."

Before anyone could reason with him, Jack pushed the closest person to him, which was Lia, out of the tree.

She fell to the ground and Bunzilla was between her and the tree. Bunzilla turned to her and roared loudly.

"RUN LIA!" Everyone yelled as Lia got of the ground and ran as fast as she could away from the tree, with Bunzilla close behind.

"That was uncalled for, Jack!" Tanner said.

"We don't have time to talk, let's go." Jack said climbing down the tree. The rest of the team had no choice but to follow him.

They grabbed the chest and ran towards the beach.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Tanner: If we lose, Jack has to go.**

**Jack: Something had to be done, don't blame me.**

* * *

Meanwhile, the Wicked Waves were about halfway to the ship. They were in the same life rafts as they were heading to the island and Maverick, Juliet and Nova had the chest in their life raft.

"It looks like we are going to win!" Nova said happily.

But just as she said that, they felt something bump into their life raft.

"Did you guys feel that?" Juliet asked.

"You don't think?" Nova said.

"Sharks!" Maverick yelled as a giant shark appeared and tipped over there life raft.

The rest of the team screamed as sharks tipped over their life rafts too.

"The chest!" Nova said as the chest began to sink to the bottom of the ocean.

Most of the team dived after the chest before it went to deep.

Maverick, Fredrick, Juliet and Joe went to flip the life rafts back over and collect the paddles.

When Maverick swam over the a life raft, he was approached by one of the sharks. He froze for a second before attacking the shark. The shark tried to bite him but he bit it's fin before it could. Maverick then rolled over with the sharks fin in his mouth and ripped it's fin right off. The shark cried out in pain and tried to swim away, but it didn't get really far with just one fin.

Maverick, seeing that his work was done, climbed onto the life raft and began sunbathing.

A few moments later, Juliet swam over to were Maverick was to grab a floating paddle.

"What are you doing?" She asked when she saw Maverick sunbathing.

"What?" Maverick said shaking his head, snapping out of whatever just happened.

"Why are you just laying there?" Juliet asked. "We are in the middle of a challenge!"

"I was just-" Maverick began.

"What is that?" Juliet interrupted, pointing to the dead shark with one fin floating away.

"I have no idea what happened." Maverick said.

"Yeah right." Juliet said. "You did that to the shark didn't you?"

"How could I possibly do that?" Maverick asked.

"I don't know." Juliet said. "But considering what you did to that shark yesterday-"

"I didn't do anything to any shark yesterday." Maverick interrupted.

"Stop lying!" Juliet exclaimed. "Tell me what is going on!"

"Like you said, we are in the middle of a challenge, so we better get moving." Maverick said as he began flipping over the life raft.

"This is not over." Juliet said grabbing the paddle she came for and swimming away.

"We got it!" Rosalie said as she and the other contestants resurfaced with the chest.

"Great all we have to do is get it back onto the life rafts and get to the ship." Joe said as the team gathered around the chest.

"I think there is a problem with that plan." Fredrick said, pointing to the life rafts which were being dragged away by sharks.

"I guess we have to swim." Oliver said. "Unless anyone wants to fight a shark."

Juliet looked at Maverick "Well-"

"No one could possibly fight a shark" Maverick interrupted. "And even if someone could, the sharks teeth deflated the life rafts anyway."

"We better get to swimming then." Joe said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Maverick: Hopefully the sharks will leave us alone, I wouldn't want everyone on the team to question what is wrong with me.**

**Juliet: Now I'm sure that Maverick is hiding something! Is he like a shark wrestler or something? But why would he hide that? Hmmm…**

**Mari: I don't see the other team anywhere behind us, so even if we are swimming, we still might win this thing!"**

* * *

The Tough Tides had just arrived at the beach.

"We can't leave without Lia." Emma said.

"Well if someone, Jack, didn't push her out of the tree we wouldn't have this problem." Slang said angrily.

"If I didn't push her we all would still be in that tree!" Jack said.

"Well I think you should go look for her since this is all your fault." Tanner said.

"I doubt she is still alive, did you see the teeth on that rabbit?" Jack said.

Before anyone could slap Jack, Lia came running out of the forest screaming with Bunzilla right behind her.

"Get the life rafts in the water!" She yelled.

Everybody did as she said and pushed the life rafts into the water and got in them. Lia ran and dived into a life raft and they began to paddle away quickly. And, luckily, Bunzilla could not swim, so it stayed on the island and stopped following them.

"Hey Jack?" Lia said.

"What?" Jack asked

Lia punched him in the face.

"Owww, what was that for?" Jack asked.

"What was that for? How about pushing me out of the tree and almost killing me!" Lia exclaimed. "If you ever do anything like that to me ever again, I'll hurt you so bad that you'll wish that I just punched you in the face. You got that?!"

"Fine." Jack muttered.

"Guys look over there. It's the other team." Emma pointed out.

"But they aren't in there life rafts." Tanner said. "Why?"

"It doesn't matter why!" Lia said. "Now is our chance to catch up to them! Row as fast as you can everyone!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Jared: I wonder why the other team is swimming? Oh well, we might actually win this thing. They may have gotten a big head start off the island, but we have life rafts!**

**Jack: Lia needs to calm down, because of her we got out of the tree, she should be thankful.**

**Lia: Jack needs to go.**

* * *

"The other team is catching up!" Eternity said.

"Swim faster everyone!" Talia demanded.

"We are swimming as fast as we can." Joe said.

"But that's not fast enough!" Talia said.

"We are almost there." Oliver said.

The Wicked Waves swam up to the boat, but as soon as they got there the Tough Tides paddled up beside them.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Rosalie: Well there goes our lead.**

**Nova: I guess the tough tides didn't run into any sharks on their way to the ship. Lucky.**

* * *

"How are we suppose to get onto the ship?" Cyrus asked.

Just as he said that, two ropes fell down into the water, the top of both ropes were tied to the top of the ship.

"I guess we are suppose to climb." Slang said.

"We can't climb while carrying the chest." Spencer said.

"How about we tie the chest to the rope, a few people, maybe three, climb up and then pull up the chest." Rosalie suggested.

"Great idea." Tanner said.

"Hey! That idea was for my team!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Well we are going to use it." Tanner said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Aster: Who will be the first to get their chest to the top? One team will win and one team will flop.**

* * *

Spencer, Maverick and Mari were climbing the rope for the Wicked Waves. Aria, Tanner and Slang were climbing the rope for the Tough Tides. Everyone else was in the water, tying the chest to the bottom of the rope.

Spencer was the first to the top.

"Come on guys climb!" Spencer said as Aria reached the top for the Tough Tides.

After a few more second the rest of the climbers were at the top, and they began to pull up the chest.

"Pull!" Everyone yelled.

They continued pulling until...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

The Wicked Waves chest reached the top and they dragged it onto the deck.

"The Wicked Waves be the winner! Arrrrrr." Chris exclaimed as he walked up to the teams.

"Yay." The Wicked waves cheered while the Tough Tides sighed sadly.

"So everyone climb up, dry off, and I will be seeing the Tough Tides at the elimination ceremony in an hour, so cast your vote!" Chris said.

"Wait. What was in the chests?" Aria asked. "What's the treasure?"

"Oh that." Chris said opening a chest. "Bricks!"

They looked into the chest, and sure enough it was filled with bricks.

"Bricks?" Slang asked. "You made us carry bricks?"

"Yup." Chris said.

"Why?" Tanner asked.

"Because I needed to make the chests heavy, duh." Chris said. "But what was in the chests doesn't matter because the challenge is over and the Wicked Waves win!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Eternity:(in a monotone voice.) Yay.**

**Spencer: It's nice to not have to worry about going home tonight. Now I can just relax.**

**Jack: Something tells me I might be in a bit of trouble, I should probably doing something about that.**

* * *

"I can't believe Jack pushed you out of the tree." Eddie said as the girls relaxed in their room.

"I know, I am so voting for him." Emma said.

"He needs to go." Aria said.

There was a knock on their door.

"What do you want?" Lia asked the person at the door, Jack.

"I just want to talk to you about the vote tonight." Jack said.

"We don't want to hear you talk." Shae said. "We are voting for you tonight."

"But what if I gave you a reason to vote for someone else tonight?" Jack asked.

"It would have to be a pretty good freaking reason." Lia said.

"I think you guys should vote for…" Jack began looking around and then saw Slang pass by in the hallway, then had an idea. "I think you should vote for Slang."

"Why would we vote for Slang?" Emma asked. "He never did anything to us."

"Not that you know of." Jack said. "Now I shouldn't be telling you guys about this, but Slang has been talking all sorts of smack about you girls."

"Really?" Shae asked. "Like what?"

"He is just saying how girls are super weak and good for nothing." Jack explained. "He is saying that we need to get you girls out first. Actually, before I came here he just told all the boys to vote for Emma."

"Me?" Emma asked. "Why me?"

"He is saying that you are a klutz, and a liability to the team and you are a useless girl. His words not mine." Jack said. "He's sounded pretty convincing, I think the boys are going to vote for you, Emma."

"Why should we believe you?" Lia asked.

"I'm just trying to help." Jack said. "But if you don't believe me then fine, get voted out. The boys have six votes, you only have five votes. But, I'm going to vote for Slang, that gives the boys five votes, which means it will be a tie between Emma and I. But, if you all choose to vote for Slang it will be six votes Slang, five Emma and you're safe. I'm trying to help, if you don't get Slang out now, he will vote out all of you girls one by one. Just think about that."

Jack walked out of the room, leaving the girls with their thoughts.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Jack: I think I did a pretty good job of convincing those girls to vote for Slang. Slang never really said any of that stuff, but I saw him pass by in the hallway, so he was the first person to pop into my head, and I needed to say something to the girls to make them vote for someone else besides me. So I vote for Slang, and if all goes well, so will the girls.**

**Cyrus: Jack, you are a bad, mean, depressing person, I vote for you.**

**Shae: The girls and I talked it all over, and we are voting for *Static***

* * *

"Welcome to the elimination ceremony!" Chris said to the contestants who were sitting on the chairs in front of him. "In this bag that I am holding, there are ten miniature life preservers, and eleven of you. If you receive a miniature life preserver, you are safe. But if you don't receive one, that means that you got the most votes and you must take the slide of shame into the ocean of losers and you are out of this game."

"Okay we get it!" Jack said. "Can you just get on with it?"

"Someone is impatient." Chris said. "If I call your name, you are safe."

"Aria"

"Jared."

"Tanner."

"Cyrus."

"Shae."

"Lia."

"Eddie."

"Aster."

"Emma."

Slang and Jack were the only two without a life preserver.

"And the one who receives the life preserver and is NOT going home is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Jack"

"What?" Slang said. "Why would you add me to this contest if you voted me off first?"

"Wait. If it came down to Jack and Slang, that means Jack got the second most votes. Which means the guys never voted for me. Which means you lied to us!" Emma said to Jack.

"Good job for figuring that out!" Jack said sarcastically. "You're smarter than you look, and that isn't much of a compliment."

"Haha, that makes good television!" Chris laughed. "Well Slang, it's time for you to grab an inner tube and slide out of this game. See ya!"

Slang angrily grabbed an inner tube and walked over to the slide of losers.

"Bunch of ingrates." He muttered to himself before sliding down the slide into the ocean.

"Well everyone, the first vote and you already blindsided someone, good job." Chris said. "Now everyone, off to bed."

As they were walking down the stairs, Lia tripped Jack and he tumbled down the stairs and landed face first at the bottom.

Chris turned to the camera. "Well that was quite the exciting episode wasn't it? What will happen next? You will just have to wait for the next episode of

TOTAL

DRAMA

CRUISE!"

* * *

And there you have it, the first person had been voted out. Sorry to Schwarzwald-of-Illusion for your character being voted out first, but it had to be someone. And remember, your character will have a chance to get back in the game, so stay tuned to see if he does!

Anyways, leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. And once again, thank you northrnstar for the challenge idea.

mouse80 is out, peace!


	7. Ep 3: Two Birds With One Stone

Disclaimer: I don't own Total drama, Chris or twenty of the contestants, they all belong to their respective owners. I only own Juliet and Aster.

A/N: I forgot to include who voted for who in the last chapter! Sorry about that! Basically, all the girls plus Jack voted for Slang and everyone else voted for Jack. Anyways, sorry for the kinda long wait but this is the longest chapter yet! I put this as one whole episode in one chapter, just to see how it went, so leave me a comment on what you like better. I would like to thank VBeast for the AWESOME challenge idea. I would also like to thank SilentScreaming1944 for your suggestion too. I hope you all enjoy this long chapter, leave me a review!

* * *

It was a beautiful night on the ship. The the stars were shining and the moon was full. Chris Maclean stood on the top deck of the ship, ready to give the intro.

"Last time on Total Drama Cruise." He said dramatically. "It was a pirates challenge! The contestants had to dress like pirates, sail over shark infested waters, dig up treasure, then bring it back to the ship. All was going well until the Tough Tides got attacked by Bunzilla- a giant bunny monster, and the Wicked waves got attacked by sharks. But they lived through these attacks and in the end, the Wicked Waves got their chest on the deck first, so they won. After the challenge everyone on the Tough Tides were certain they were going to vote Jack off, but that was until Jack had a talk with the girls. Jack convinced the girls to vote for Slang instead. So due to Jack's manipulating skills, Slang was sent home."

"So what will happen today? Will we find out Maverick's secret? Will the contestants face Bunzilla once again? And who will be the second person out of

TOTAL

DRAMA

CRUISE?"

* * *

_Theme song_

* * *

Most of the members of the Wicked waves were in the arcade, playing a few games before they went to bed.

"Wow Nova, you are really good at this game." Rosalie said as her, Oliver, Mari and Nova played Guitar Hero.

"It came from years of practice." Nova said as the song finished. "Yay I didn't miss a note! Let's do another song!"

"I don't know, it's getting pretty late, we may have won the challenge today, but tomorrow is a new day and the Tough Tides are going to be on their A-game because they are one member down." Mari said.

"Fine, go to bed you party pooper." Oliver teased.

"I'm not a party pooper!" Mari demanded.

"You just want to go to bed because I am so much better at this game than you." Oliver said.

"You are not!" Mari said. "Nova, choose another song, Oliver, it's time for you to eat those words."

"Let the competition begin!" Rosalie said as the song started.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Mari: I beat Oliver in that song. Haha.**

**Rosalie: It was nice to play a game with them, it gives me a chance to make more friends. And the more friends I have, the better chance I have to make it to the end. If everyone likes me they won't want to vote me off.**

* * *

Maverick was sitting on the floor playing Donkey Kong Country Returns on the Wii.

"Stupid monkey, why do you keep dying!" Maverick said to the game. "No! Game over!"

"Did you know, you are suppose to jump over those weird bird thing?" Juliet said as she sat down beside Maverick.

"I think the game just hates me." Maverick said.

"Here put it on two players and I'll help." Juliet offered. "I may not be the best at video games, but I bet I am better than you."

"I'm not very good with this whole technology thing." Maverick admitted.

"Honestly, neither am I, I am more old fashiony. But we can fail at this game together, it will be fun." Juliet said. "And then you can tell me what you are hiding."

"I'm not hiding anything." Maverick exclaimed. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Because I know what saw." Juliet said.

"Why do you keep insisting on knowing?" Maverick asked.

"Because I want to know!" Juliet responded.

"Well that is a valid reason." Maverick said sarcastically.

"Why won't you tell me?" Juliet whined.

"Because the game just started and you just died." Maverick said pointing to the screen. "And you say that I am no good."

"Hey!" Juliet said as she turned her attention to the game.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Maverick: I'm starting to thing that I should just tell her and get it over with. But then she is going to tell everyone and I don't want everyone to think that I'm some kind of monster.**

* * *

In the Wicked Waves boys room, Spencer was under his bed reading a book with a flashlight and Fredrick was cleaning his Gucci bags.

"So who do you think the Tough Tides voted out tonight?" Fredrick asked.

"I'm not sure." Spencer said from under the bed. "I'm thinking Jack."

"That's what I was thinking." Fredrick said. "Who do you think will be the first voted from our team?"

"Probably Talia, she isn't nice at all." Spencer said.

"Ya she has my vote." Fredrick said.

"What would you do with the money if you won?" Spencer asked.

"I would buy more Gucci!" Fredrick exclaimed.

"You like Gucci a lot don't you?" Spencer asked.

"Like is an understatement." Fredrick said. "So what would you do with the money?"

"I'm not too sure.." Spencer lied.

"Well you have a lot of time to think about it." Fredrick said. "This is going to be a long competition."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**Spencer: I do know exactly what I want to do with the million, but I don't want to share that with anyone, then they will start asking questions.**

**Fredrick: Yay, my Gucci's are all clean!**

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Joe was eating an after competition snack when Talia walked in.

"Where is Chef Crazy?" Talia asked, while helping herself to a snack.

"Who?" Joe asked.

"Chef Hatchet, stupid!" Talia said.

"I don't know." Joe said. "I didn't see him so I decided to help myself to something to eat, I hope he doesn't mind. And I would appreciate you being nicer please."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Talia said.

"Why not?" Joe asked politely.

"Because I'm not nice." Talia explained. "If you don't like it then you can just leave."

"Fine." Joe said walking out of the kitchen. "Enjoy you snack."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Talia: I think Joe is too nice for his own good.**

* * *

While Joe was walking down the hallway, he got the strange feeling that he was being watched(and not just because he was on T.V.).

He looked around and saw no one around him, so he continued walking. But he heard footsteps.

_"Are those just my footsteps?" _He thought. "_It doesn't sound like just my footsteps"_

He stopped walking and still heard footsteps, he looked around.

"Hello?" He asked out loud.

No answer.

"_Is someone following me?" _He asked himself.

He started walking, faster this time, the footsteps he heard from behind him sped up also.

He kept speed walking down the hallway, he walked into the theatre room and closed the door behind him. He put his ear to the door to listen to hear if anyone was on the other side. He heard nothing but his own breathing.

"I think they are gone." He said to himself.

He turned around, and to his surprise, Eternity was standing right behind him.

"Ahhhhh!" Joe screamed.

"Ahhhhh!" Eternity screamed.

"Why are you screaming?" Joe exclaimed.

"Why are you screaming?" Eternity asked.

"Because you scared me!" Joe said.

"Oh." Eternity said putting her head down. "Sorry."

"Were you following me?" Joe asked.

"Ummm." Eternity said, thinking. "I'm not sure, I think I was."

"Why?" Joe asked.

"I'm not sure… I didn't even know I was doing it until you said that." Eternity sighed sadly. "Sorry. You probably thing I'm weird, or a creep. Or both."

"I don't think that." Joe said.

"You don't?" Eternity asked.

"No, you're just… Different." Joe said.

"Oh." Eternity said sadly.

"Different isn't a bad thing." Joe told her. "Being different is an awesome thing! If everyone was the same, the world would be a very boring place. It is different people like you that make life interesting. Different isn't weird or creepy, it's amazing."

"Really?" Eternity asked.

"Of course!" Joe confirmed.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Eternity: Joe is really nice friend, it's nice to know that someone cares. **

**Joe: Eternity seems really quiet, I think I can help her. **

* * *

Back in the arcade room, the Tough Tides just came back from the elimination ceremony.

"Hey guys." Nova said. "Who did you vote out?"

"Slang was the one who got the boot." Aster said. "I though we were all going to vote Jack, but the girls took another route."

"It wasn't our fault." Emma complained. "Jack tricked us."

"And I did a great job." Jack said.

"Don't get too cocky." Aria said. "Because we are going to vote you out the next chance we get."

"Yeah." Eddie agreed. "And we are not going to listen to you anymore, so don't even try to convince us otherwise."

"Whatever." Jack said as he began to walk out of the arcade. "I'm going to bed."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Jack: I'm not worried, I'll find a way to stay in this game, just you wait and see.**

**Shae: (She yawns) Today was a long day, I'm tired.**

* * *

"I am really upset about today's elimination." Lia said to the girls when they got to their room. "I can't believe we were tricked so easily.

"I know." Aria agreed. "But it won't happen again. Now we know that Jack is a liar who can't be trusted."

"And at least we can be safe for another elimination ceremony." Eddie said. "Next time we go, we are sure everyone is going to vote for Jack, so we are all safe."

"That's a good point." Shae said. "It is nice to have that peace of mind."

"But we can't go to the elimination ceremony tomorrow." Lia said. "We have to win the challenge, I don't want our team to be down two members."

"Yeah, the next challenge may be a bit more difficult because we are down one." Emma admitted. "But I am sure we can pull through because we are determined."

"Yeah!" All the girls agreed.

"We can do this!" Emma said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Emma: We can't let our spirits get down already, we need to be confident in ourselves.**

**Lia: Watch out Wicked Waves, the Tough Tides are gonna win this thing!**

* * *

The next morning the teams woke up and made their way to the dining hall.

"I wonder what Chef has in store for us for breakfast?" Oliver said.

"I don't know." Nova said. "But I bet it is not going to be good."

"Where are the guys?" Lia asked when she noticed all the guys of the Tough Tides were missing.

"I'm not sure." Eddie said.

Just as they were talking about the guys, they came walking into the dining hall. All of them looking very tired. Well, all of them except Aster.

"Good morning to all of you." Aster said. "Today I wonder what Chris will have us do."

"Come and eat!" Chef announced.

They went up to the counter to get green eggs.

"What is this? A Dr. Suess book?" Rosalie said.

"Just shut up and eat it." Chef said. "There are starving people in Africa."

"I bet they wouldn't even eat this." Rosalie said as she went to sit down.

"You guys look terrible." Emma said to the Tough Tide boys.

"Thanks." Tanner said sarcastically. "That is lovely to hear."

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Emma explained. "I meant you all look very tired."

"We are very tired." Cyrus said. "Aster kept us up all night. He talks in his sleep."

"He doesn't just talk, he rhymes in his sleep." Jared explained.

"What?" Aria asked. "What does he say?"

"Most of it doesn't make any sense." Tanner said. "It is mostly stuff like 'Unicorns fly, high into the sky.'"

"Or 'I must protect Asterland from the evil wizards. I'll assemble my army of giant lizards.'" Cyrus added.

"Wow that must be annoying." Shae said.

"You have no idea." Jared said. "None of us got any sleep."

"I am so tired." Jack said.

"Well go drink some coffee or something, we need energy for the challenge."

"We don't have any coffee." Chef said.

"Great." Tanner said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Aster: I don't know why everyone else is so tired they are going to weep. I, for one, had a very good sleep.**

**Tanner: How are we suppose to compete in the challenge when we can't even stay awake?**

* * *

"Good morning contestants!" Chris said walking into the dining hall, are you all ready for your challenge."

"Can we skip the challenge today and just go back to bed?" Jack yawned.

"You're tired?" Chris asked. "Then of course you can go back to bed, I'll give you the day off. We'll do the challenge tomorrow."

"Really?" Jared asked.

"NO!" Chris laughed. "Get your lazy butts up to the top deck now!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Jared: For a second there I thought Chris was actually being nice to us. But that would be too good to be true.**

* * *

The contestants walked up to the top deck and found that they were no longer in the middle of the ocean. The ship was stopped beside land. The contestants looked in awe as they took in the view. What they saw was a beautiful mountain range. The mountains were a rocky grey colour and covered in a light sprinkle of snow.

"Welcome to the Andes mountains!" Chris announced. "It is the longest continental mountain range in the world. The particular part we are in right now is the central Andes, which is in Peru."

"Wow, it looks beautiful." Juliet said.

"Wait, two days ago, we were in Canada." Spencer said. "There is no way we could of possibly made it to Peru in that short time span. It would of taken much longer than that."

"Spencer, this is television, anything is possible." Chris said. "Anyways, let's get off this ship and make our way to the mountains shall we?"

The contestants followed Chris off the ship and they walked up to a bus.

The bus looked like a school bus with Chris's face painted on both sides.

"This is the Chrismobile!" Chris said. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"That doesn't look very good for the environment." Maverick pointed out, looking at the bus's exhaust which spewed out a thick cloud of black smoke.

"I don't care, everyone hop on the Chrismobile." Chris said. "It will take us to our challenge destination."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Juliet: I wonder what the challenge will be? Mountain climbing maybe? I hope it's not to difficult.**

**Cyrus: (Yawn) I'm so tired.**

* * *

The bus drove towards the mountain.

"At least I can get some sleep while we are driving there." Tanner said leaning his head against the window.

"Hello contestants!" Chris said on a microphone. He was standing at the front of the bus.

"What do you want?" Jack whined.

"It is time for some karaoke!" Chris announced as the windows tinted and a disco ball came down from the ceiling shining lights around the dark bus.

"Fun! Can I sing?" Nova asked.

"No way!" Chris said. "By Karaoke I meant that Chrisoke, I will be singing."

The contestants groaned.

"Hit it chef!" Chris shouted as the music started playing very loudly.

"When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly." Chris began singing in an awful voice.

"I guess I won't be sleeping." Tanner said, annoyed.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Nova: I wish I got a chance to sing. It could of been really fun, but Chris ruined it. He cannot sing!**

**Oliver: We must we be tortured?**

* * *

After an hour of Chris singing they finally arrived at a lake beside the Andes Mountains.

"Finally!" Talia said as her and the other contestants ran off the bus.

"Awww, we are here already?" Chris complained. "I was just about to sing some Nicki Manaj. Oh well, on the way back."

"Please don't" Aria begged.

"Anyways, let's get to the challenge!" Chris exclaimed as he walked the contestants over to the lake.

The lake was very big. It had sparkling blue water. Beside it were two small boats, both boats had three small cannons in them and four nets each with a five foot handle. Beside the boats were six pairs of fake feathered wings.

"What is this?" Eddie asked.

"This is the first part of the challenge." Chris explained. "This challenge will be in two parts. For the first part, one person from each team will be driving the boat for your team. On that boat will be three people trying to catch trout decoys with their nets. There will also be three people manning the canons on each boat, Wicked Waves, since you have an extra person, one of you will be helping your teammates with the cannons. The ammo will be paint balloons. You will be shooting the paint balloons at the flyers. There will be three flyers on each team. They will be wearing these artificial wings on their arms, much like Scott did last season. When the fishers catch a fish the flyers will have to fly in and grab the trout with their teeth and put it in your team basket on the other side of the lake. If a flyer drops a fish they can still catch it while it is in the air, but once it hits the water, it is the fishers responsibility to catch it again. The flyers may be stopped by paint balloons or flyers on the other team. But the shooters cannot shoot the other teams boat, if you do you will automatically lose! The first team to collect ten trout decoys will get a big advantage in the second part of the challenge. Does everyone understand?"

The contestants nodded.

"Good, now everyone go decide on their positions!" Chris shouted as the contestants ran to the canoes.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Eddie: This seems like fun, but I better not get paint in my hair!**

**Aria: It's too bad that the other team gets an extra person advantage.**

* * *

"Alright everyone is ready!" Chris exclaimed. "In the Wicked Waves, Joe is driving, Roaslie, Talia, Nova and Fredrick are shooting, Juliet, Spencer and Eternity are fishing and Maverick, Oliver and Mari are flying. For the Tough Tides, it is Aster driving, Lia, Jack and Eddie shooting, Shae, Jared and Emma fishing and Cyrus, Tanner and Aria are flying. Ready teams?"

"Yup!" They all said.

"GO!"

Both boats sped to opposite side of the lakes while the flyers stood on the land waiting for someone to catch a fish.

"I don't see anything." Jared said looking around the water.

"There's one!" Emma said leaning over the side of the boat. She stuck her net in the water and scooped up a trout decoy.

"I'll go." Aria said as she waved her arms trying to fly.

"Chris, we are not birds we cannot fly, even with wings." Spencer said.

But Spencer was proven wrong when Aria lifted off the ground and began to fly towards the boat.

"I told you, on television anything is possible." Chris said.

"Shoot her!" Nova yelled as she and the other Wicked Wave shooters filled their cannons with paint balloons and began shooting at her.

Aria managed to dodge the first few and then grabbed the trout decoy with her teeth from Emma. She was just about to approach the shore with the basket on it she was hit with a paint balloon.

"Yes!" Rosalie cheered.

But her smile faded when she saw that Aria managed to keep hold of the trout decoy. She flew over and dropped it into the Tough Tides basket.

"That is one for the Tough Tides!" Chris said.

"I think I see one over there!" Spencer said as Joe drove the boat to where he was pointing. He fished it out of the water.

Mari flew over to grab it while the other team shot at her.

"Over there!" Shae shouted as she grabbed a fish which Tanner flew over to grab.

Mari managed to get her trout decoy into the basket without getting hit but Talia hit Tanner with a paint balloon and his trout decoy fell into the water.

"Let's go get it!" Rosalie said as Joe steered the boat and Juliet scooped up the trout decoy.

"Hey that fish was for our team!" Tanner shouted.

"Well we are going to use it." Rosalie laughed as Maverick flew to pick up the fish and dropped it into the Wicked Waves basket.

"That is two for the Wicked Waves and one for the Tough Tides." Chris announced.

"Got one!" Shae said as Cyrus flew and picked up the trout decoy.

The Wicked Waves shot at him but he dodged the paint balloons and dropped it into his team's basket.

"It's all tied up at two each!" Chris said.

"Over there!" Emma and Eternity shouted pointing to the same fish.

"Hurry!" Rosalie shouted but the Tough Tides got to it first and Jared passed it on to Aria, who quickly flew and dropped it into the basket.

"Now the Tough Tides are leading 3 to 2." Chris said.

"I got another!" Shae exclaimed, then Tanner swooped down and grabbed it from her hands.

"Get him!" Rosalie said as they shot at him but missed and Tanner put the trout decoy into the basket.

"That's another for the Tough Tides." Chris said. "You are falling behind Wicked Waves."

"Thanks Chris." Oliver said sarcastically.

"Here fishy fishy." Juliet said as she leaned over the side of the boat and scooped up a trout decoy, which Oliver bit and flew away.

"Not so fast." Eddie said as she shot Oliver with a paint balloon making him drop the fish. But then Eternity scooped it up again and Mari dropped the fish in the basket.

"Now it is 4:3." Chris announced.

"Here." Jared said handing another fish to Aria who dropped it into the Tough Tides basket.

"5:3"

"Got one!" Spencer said as he gave the fish to Maverick who dodged a paint balloon and dropped it in the basket.

"5:4"

"Over there!" Eternity pointed as Joe drove the boat towards where she was pointing. She scooped up the trout decoy and passed it to Oliver and he dropped it into the basket.

"It is all tied up again!" Chris announced.

"There!" Shae pointed. Aster drove up to it and Shae fished it out and gave it to Cyrus. He managed to dodge the paint balloons and dropped the fish into the basket.

"The Tough Tides have taken the lead again!" Chris said.

"There are two over there!" Lia exclaimed.

"Got them!" Jared said as he and Emma scooped them out of the water and handed them to Cyrus and Tanner.

"Shoot em!" Talia shouted as they tried to hit them with the paint balloons and were able to hit Cyrus with one and he dropped the trout decoy. But, luckily Aria swooped in and caught it before it hit the water. Aria and Tanner dropped the trout decoy into the Tough Tides basket.

"8:5" Chris announced. "Tough Tides only need two more! Looks like they might win!"

"Maybe not!" Juliet said as she fished out another trout decoy and passed it to Mari and she dropped it into the basket.

"We might be able to catch up!" Spencer said hopefully as he passed a trout decoy to Maverick and he successfully got it into the Wicked Waves basket.

"8:7" Chris said.

"Here!" Emma and Eternity said as they both got a fish. Eternity passed it to Mari and Emma passed it to Cyrus, both got it into their teams basket.

"9:8" Chris shouted. "The Tough Tides just need one more."

"Now we just need one more too!" Spencer said as he handed a trout decoy to Oliver and he dropped it into the basket.

"Next one to get a trout decoy wins!" Chris said. "I only put 19 trout decoys in the lake, so there is only one left!"

The teams drove around looking for the last one, after a few minutes, Juliet spoke up.

"Found it!" She exclaimed as she caught it in her net and passed it to Maverick.

"Get him!" Jack shouted as all the shooters started firing at him and the flyers started chasing after him.

"Go Maverick go!" The Wicked Waves cheered.

He was about to reach the basket when all three of the Tough Tides' flyers attacked him at once, causing him to drop the fish.

"No!" The wicked Waves cried, all clearly frustrated.

But the most frustrated of all was Maverick. He paused for a second before staring angrily at the other team's flyers. Then he emitted a shrill squawk, like an eagle.

"What?" Cyrus asked confused, but then was attacked by Maverick.

"Fly away!" Tanner yelled as they all flew away, but Maverick was quicker. He dived towards them and attacked them, squawking every now and then.

"What is going on?" Lia asked.

"I have no idea." Eddie said.

"I don't care, let's shoot him!" Jack said.

The Tough Tides started shooting at Maverick who turned his attention away from the flyers and towards the boat, he dived and tried to strike them with his feet. They all duck, but Eddie bumped into her cannon and sent it firing at the Wicked Waves boat.

The Wicked Waves, who were just watching the whole event unfold, were hit by the paint balloon and their boat tipped over and they tumbled into the water.

"What is going on?" Chef asked as he walked up to stand beside Chris. He had just arrived and the first thing he saw was Maverick attacking the Tough Tides and the Wicked Waves splashing about it in the water.

"I'll tell you what's going on. Good Television." Chris laughed. "If this doesn't boost the ratings, then I don't know what will."

"Shouldn't you stop this madness?" Chef asked.

"I'll give them a few more minutes, this is awesome." Chris said.

Finally, the Tough Tides were able to escape Maverick and they drove away from him. He paused for a second and then shook his head back and forth and looked around.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Alright contestants, come back to shore." Chris said.

The flyers all flew to Chris, the Tough Tides drove to the shore and got out of their boat, and the Wicked Waves had to swim over.

"That was pretty awesome!" Chris said. "But, their was a person who broke the rules."

"Maverick, when he went bat crap crazy and attacked us?" Jack said, Maverick looked down sadly.

"Actually no, there was no rule against going crazy and attacking people." Chris explained. "The rule breaker was from the Tough Tides."

"Who?" Lia asked.

"Eddie, she shot the other teams boat." Chris said.

"What?" Eddie said. "That was an accident."

"Accident or not, it was a violation of the rules, so your team loses." Chris said. "So that means that the Wicked Waves get the advantage in the second part of the challenge!"

"Nice going Eddie." Jack said.

"I'm sorry!" Eddie said.

"Sorry won't win us an advantage." Jack said.

"But-" Eddie said, but didn't finish, she didn't no what else to say.

"We can still win this thing." Shae came to Eddie's defence.

"I doubt it." Jack said.

"Although I love this drama, we got to get to the next part of the challenge." Chris said. "Follow me."

* * *

**CONTESTANTS.**

**Eddie: It looks like I really messed that up. But it was an accident, I hope they understand**

**Maverick:Well now everyone is suspicious. I have to start thinking of excuses.**

**Juliet: Okay, I don't think that Maverick is a shark wrestler. He was acting like some kind of bird. During the first challenge he was acting like a dolphin. Does he like to act like animals or something? I'm not sure, this may take more investigating.**

**Spencer: I am happy we won but that was only half the challenge. Although we do get an advantage so we will hopefully win that too.**

**Fredrick: Good thing I didn't have my Gucci bag with me or it would have gotten wet!**

* * *

The contestants followed Chris to the base of one of the mountains. Set up there were twenty medium sized crates and one large wooden cart.

"Not crates again." Oliver sighed.

"Yes crates again!" Chris said. "So this second part is very simple. All you have to do is take these crates and walk around this mountain and then keep going straight. Your destination is the ancient Inca city, Machu Picchu. It is about 15 miles away. The first one to bring the crates there wins the challenge and is safe from elimination."

"I'm guessing that cart has something to do with our advantage?" Fredrick said.

"Yes, since the Wicked Waves won the last challenge, they will get this cart to carry their crates in. And trust me, it will be a lot easier because those crates are pretty heavy." Chris explained. "Okay everyone go grab a crate."

The teams ran to the supplies. The Wicked Waves filled their cart with the crates and began pulling it to the right side of the mountain. The Tough Tides went to the left of the mountain.

"Wow this would of been so much easier with a cart." Jack said as he picked up a heavy crate. "Don't you think Eddie?"

Eddie sighed sadly. "Sorry…"

"We don't have time to point fingers, we have to get going!" Tanner said.

"You're right, we can still win this." Shae said as the Tough Tides started walking.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cyrus: Those crates were heavy. And the fact that I didn't sleep at all last night didn't help.**

* * *

The Wicked Waves were walking quickly while pulling their cart.

"So Maverick, dude, what happened to you back there?" Oliver asked. "You went all out and just attacked the other team. It was pretty awesome, but really strange."

"Yeah." Juliet agreed. "What happened?"

"I just got a little mad." Maverick explained. "That's all, nothing special."

"No, when you get a little mad, you don't do that." Mari argued. "You were acting like a bird. That's weird."

"I was trying to distract the other team." Maverick lied. "I figured if I started acting really weird, I could distract them and while they were wondering what was happening we could beat them."

"Oh, why didn't you just say that?" Nova said. "It was a strange plan but I guess it worked."

"Yup." Maverick nodded. "It was all apart of my plan."

"Come on guys, enough talking." Rosalie said. "We have to walk faster, even though we do have an advantage, they can still catch up to us."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Rosalie: I really want to win because I don't want the advantage to go to waste.**

* * *

"I am so tired." Tanner complained. "I just want to go to bed."

"I know." Jared agreed.

"What do you think are in these crates?" Aria asked.

"Probably bricks again." Emma said. "Chris just likes to see us in pain."

"They are as heavy as bricks." Lia said.

"We will have to wait until we get there." Shae said.

"Yeah. What do you think Machu Picchu is like?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know but I can't wait to get there and get this challenge over with." Jack said.

"Me too." Tanner said. "How long does it take to walk 15 miles?"

"It all depends on your pace, so this is just a guess." Aster said. "But I would say it could take five hours, maybe more, maybe less."

"Five hours?" Jack exclaimed.

"This is going to be a long day." Cyrus said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Jack: Why do we have to do this?**

* * *

The Wicked Waves had a significant lead on the Tough Tides.

"Did you hear that?" Joe asked and the team stopped.

"What?" Eternity asked.

They heard a roar coming from behind them.

"What was that?" Fredrick asked.

"I don't know, I'm too scared to turn around." Nova said.

"Oh come on you are all wimps." Talia said as she turned around.

Once she did, she wished she hadn't because standing behind the group were three large mountain lions. And they looked hungry.

"Run!" Talia yelled as the contestants looked behind them and then quickly followed Talia's orders.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Mari: Can't we just have one challenge where we are not in danger? Just one, is that too much to ask?**

**Chris: Safety is no fun. (Laughs sadistically).**

* * *

Meanwhile the Tough Tides were walking peacefully in between the mountain and a small forest.

"Did you see that?" Lia said pointing to the tree tops. "I saw something move."

"It better not be Bunzilla again." Aria said.

The tree top continued to move and then…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

A monkey popped out of the tree.

A yellow tailed woolly monkey to be exact.

"Awww it's so cute!" Emma said.

"That's what you said about Bunzilla." Tanner said.

"Do you think this is going to turn into some kind of giant mutant monster too?" Eddie asked.

"I hope not." Cyrus said. "Because there's another one!"

He pointed to another tree and there was a monkey on that one too, and another on another tree, and another, and another. There were 20 of them in total and they were all staring at the Tough Tides.

"No one move." Aria advised.

"We can't stand here forever." Jack said.

"Okay, slowly walk away." Aria said as they slowly started walking backwards, but the monkeys climbed down from their trees and formed a circle around them.

"Maybe they just want to play." Shae voiced.

"And maybe they just want to eat your face." Tanner said.

"They're just monkeys." Shae said.

"And Hitler was just a person." Tanner said.

"What are we going to do?" Lia asked. "They're getting closer."

"No! I refuse to be beaten by little monkeys!" Jack barked. "They may out number us but we are more than twice their size! I say we charge at them on the count of three."

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

"CHARGE!"

The Tough Tides charged at the monkeys and the monkeys charged back. But, the contestants were outnumbered as monkey reinforcements came in and attacked the contestants. The monkeys whacked each of them over the head and knocked them out. The monkeys howled as they dragged the contestants deeper into the forest, leaving the crates behind.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Shae: Evil monkeys!**

* * *

The Wicked Waves were also having animal problems, they were currently being chased by three hungry mountain lions.

"What are we going to do?" Rosalie asked. "I don't think we can outrun them for much longer."

"What else can we do?" Oliver asked.

As they were thinking they felt something jump onto their cart. They turned around to see one of the lions on top of it.

"Well we're dead." Talia said.

They stopped as the other two lions hopped onto the cart and started to make their way towards them. They looked around, desperately searching for something to save them. Then, a metaphorical lightbulb appeared over Rosalie's head.

"We have to climb up the mountain." She said.

"Ummm, those are mountain lions, which means they can climb mountains." Mari pointed out.

"I know that!" Rosalie snapped. "Just trust me I have a plan."

"But-"

"Do you have any better ideas?" Rosalie asked.

The team were silent.

"Good, follow me." Rosalie said and then turned and ran started climbing the mountains, the rest of the Wicked Waves close behind.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Oliver: This better be a good plan. Otherwise, we are lion food.**

* * *

Shae opened her eyes slowly, she felt a throbbing pain in her head. But when she went to go reach for it, she realized she couldn't move her hands. She looked around and saw that she was sitting back to back with Jared, and they were tied together. The other Tough Tides were also tied in pairs.

"What is going on?" She asked, but no one was there to hear her. They were alone in the middle of the forest. Everyone one else from her team was still passed out.

"Jared wake up!" She said.

"What?" He said groggily as his eyes opened. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea."

"What's going on?" Tanner asked as he woke up too, he was tied to Lia.

"I have no idea." Shae replied.

In the next few minutes, all of the other Tough Tides woke up, each with many questions of their own.

"I don't know what's going on, but I think it has something to do with those crazy monkeys." Aria, who was tied to Cyrus, said.

"I didn't think monkey's knew how to tie such good knots." Eddie said as she tried, and failed, to break through the ropes that tied her to Jack.

"Shhhh, I hear someone coming." Emma, who was tied to Aster, said.

They all listened carefully as they heard the sounds of footsteps and the howling of monkeys.

"I'm scared." Emma said.

Then into their sights came a very tan girl. She had long messy brown hair and crazy looking green eyes. She wore a grass skirt and coconut bra. She had two red strips painted under each eye and a necklace that appeared to be made out of bones. Her feet were bare and she had a army of monkeys following her.

"Who the hell are you?" Tanner asked.

"Silence human!" She roared. "I am Magnolia, the monkey queen!"

"Seriously?" Jack said. "Last challenge we had to face a mutant rabbit, now there's a monkey queen. Why does our team get the weirdest things?"

"SILENCE!" Magnolia shouted. "Your talking hurts my ears."

"Jack's talking hurts all our ears." Tanner said.

"Hey, shut up!" Jack shouted.

"I'm just saying what everyone is thinking." Tanner said.

"Guys, can we please not fight right now." Lia pleaded.

"Shut up Lia." Jack snapped.

"You did not just say that." Lia said.

The Tough Tides erupted in a huge agreement, with Lia, Jack and Tanner yelling at each other while everyone started yelling for them to stop.

"ENOUGH!" Magnolia finally screamed. "You inferior humans talk way to much! I though I would give you a chance, but no, into the volcano with all of you. You will be my sacrifice to the great Monkey God!"

The monkeys grabbed the contestants and started walking towards the volcano.

"No please, I don't want to burn alive!" Eddie begged.

"Too late." Magnolia said. "Doom for all of you."

"Help!" The Tough Tides yelled as the monkeys carried them up the volcano.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Tanner: That girl is crazy.**

**Emma: I don't wanna be a sacrifice!**

* * *

The Wicked Waves were about halfway to the top of the mountain.

"What's your plan Rosalie?" Spencer asked. "Because the lions are getting closer."

"Come on!" Was all Rosalie said.

"Where are we going?" Joe asked.

"Over there." Rosalie said, pointing to a cave in the mountain.

They ran up to the cave and walked inside. It was huge, with many tunnels leading to different directions.

"So this is your big plan? Die in a cave?" Talia asked.

"No, look at all those tunnels." Rosalie pointed. "If we run into one, we can confuse the lions, they won't be able to find us. Then when we have lost them, we can climb out safely."

"Okay, what tunnel do we go through?" Nova asked.

"Doesn't matter." Rosalie said. "But we have to be quick!"

The Wicked Waves followed Rosalie through the far right tunnel, not sure where, or what, it lead to.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Rosalie: I saw that cave up there and figured that it was the best option. I had no idea if it had any tunnels in it, but I'm happy it did.**

* * *

"Please don't throw us in the volcano." Cyrus begged as they stood on top of the volcano, peering into the lava below.

"I have already made up my mind." Magnolia said. "And since you are still talking, you and that girl you are tied to will be the first to go."

The monkeys held Cyrus and Aria over the volcano.

"Wait!" Aria shouted.

"What now?" Magnolia said impatiently.

"Can you at least untie us before you drop us into the volcano, I don't want to die while being tied to someone." Aria said. "This is my one final request oh noble queen Magnolia."

Magnolia thought for a moment. "Fine. As long as you promise not to try anything funny."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Aria said.

"Untie these two." Magnolia said, snapping her fingers. The monkey's undid the knots in the ropes and Cyrus and Aria stood beside the volcano.

"Alright, goodbye, enjoy the after life." Magnolia said.

But before the monkey could push them into the volcano, Aria turned around a tripped the monkey.

"What is going on here?" Magnolia roared. "Get them mon-"

She was interrupted by a kick in the face from Aria. She was sent tumbling backwards down the side of the volcano, screaming all the way.

"You untie them." Aria said to Cyrus. "I'll take care of the monkeys."

Cyrus went to work untying each pair and Aria protected them from the attacking monkeys. She kicked punch and flipped and eventually sent every monkey tumbling down the side of the volcano after Magnolia.

"Wow Aria, that was awesome." Cyrus said as he finished untying the last two people. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Ummmm." Aria said as she thought of something to say. "I took martial arts when I was a kid."

"That was beyond any kind of martial artist I have ever seen." Cyrus said.

"Look down there, the monkeys are getting back up!" Aria said, changing the subject. "We have to hurry before they come back."

The Tough Tides ran to the other side of the volcano and ran to the bottom. Then they tried to find where they left their crates.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Aria: I can't tell them how I really learned those martial arts moves. They wouldn't be able to look at me the same way again.**

**Lia: I don't care how Aria did that, as long as she got us away from that crazy monkey lady.**

* * *

The Wicked Waves walked around in the dark in the cave.

"Do you think that the lions followed us in here?" Nova asked.

"I can't hear anything." Joe said. "I think we lost them."

"Okay let's go back." Rosalie said.

"Which way is back?" Spencer asked.

"That way." Rosalie pointed to the right.

"I can't see where you're pointing." Spencer said.

"Oops, sorry. Go to the right." Rosalie said.

They walked to the right and bumped into a wall.

"Never mind, left then." Rosalie said.

"Are we lost?" Juliet asked.

"No, I don't get lost." Rosalie said. "I know exactly where we are going, come on."

After a few more minutes of walking, they bumped into another wall.

"Are we lost now?" Juliet asked.

"I think we are." Maverick said.

"No, this way, to the right." Rosalie said.

They walked to the right until they came to a hole in the floor, but due to the darkness they couldn't see it and fell through it. They landed at the bottom of a pit, in a small cave room. A small hole in the wall lit up the whole room.

"How are we suppose to get out of this?" Nova asked. "There is no where to go! We are stuck."

"I don't want to die in here!" Juliet cried.

"We are not going to die." Rosalie said as she walked to the wall with the hole in it. She put her hand on the wall and a few tiny pebbles from it tumbled to the ground. "Look, this wall is crumbling. We can probably break through it."

Everyone walked to the wall and began picking at it. After about half an hour, the wall crumpled away, revealing their cart with the crates in it on the other side.

"Come on everyone, we have some catching up to do!" Rosalie said as the Wicked Waves grabbed onto the cart and began pulling it again.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Mari: We still might be able to win this thing.**

**Nova:This has been a very long day.**

* * *

The sun was setting on the Andes mountains and the contestants were making their way to Machu Pichu with their crates. Currently, the Tough Tides were in the lead.

"We are almost there!" Lia exclaimed. "I can see it!"

"But the other team is right behind us and they are catching up fast!" Shae said. "We have to go faster!"

"I don't know if I can go any faster." Cyrus said. "I'm too tired."

The Wicked Waves came up behind them, they were able to catch up because the cart made it easier for them to run.

The Wicked Waves got the lead and ran into Machu Pichu first. The Tough Tides arrived a few minutes later.

Machu Pichu was huge. It was on a mountain, with many ruins side by side.

"And the Wicked Waves win for a second time in a row!" Chris announced.

The Wicked Waves cheered.

"And that means that I will be seeing the Tough Tides at the elimination ceremony." Chris said.

"I bet we could of won if we had the cart, Eddie." Jack glared at her.

"It was an accident!" Eddie said.

"Well your little accident costed us the challenge, thanks a lot." Jack said. "I would be packing your bags now if I were you. And Chris, what was in the crates?Please don't say it was bricks."

"Not this time." Chris said opening up a crate to reveal a condor shelter.

"Why did we have to carry condor shelters?" Maverick asked.

"Remember the condor challenge in World Tour?" Chris explained. "Well it turns out that breaking condor eggs isn't really legal. So, they said I could bring these condor shelters to Machu Pichu or spend twenty years in prison. So naturally I decided to kill two birds with one stone and make it a challenge and solve my problem. Anyways, here comes the Chrismobile to take us back to the ship! Time for my encore!"

The contestants groaned as they got on the bus.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Jack: Eddie, it was your fault we lost so I am voting for you.**

**Aster: Eddie you messed up and shot the other team. So it is the end of your Total Drama Dream.**

**Tanner: I'm voting for Aster because he kept me up all night, and I like to sleep.**

**Shae: We can't do well in challenges if half our team is always tired, so keeping Aster isn't a good idea.**

* * *

"Hello again." Chris said to the Tough Tides at the elimination ceremony. "It seems that you haven't even won one challenge, wow you suck."

"There has only been two team challenges." Aria pointed out.

"And you lost them both." Chris said.

"We almost died today because of a crazy monkey queen." Eddie said. "I don't think that was fair."

"And I don't think I care." Chris said. "Anyways, let's get to the elimination so I can go to bed. If you receive a miniature life preserver, you are safe. But if you don't receive one, that means that you got the most votes and you must take the slide of shame into the ocean of losers and you are out of this game."

"The following people are safe:"

"Cyrus"

"Emma"

"Lia"

"Shae"

"Aria"

"Tanner"

"Jared"

"Jack"

Eddie sat looking nervous while Aster looked calm.

"The final life preserver goes to…"

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

"Eddie"

"Yes!" Eddie cheered as she got her life preserver.

"What? this cannot be! How could you have voted out me?" Aster asked in disbelief.

"Because you talk in your sleep dude." Tanner said. "We can't sleep with you talking."

"Aster it's time for the slide of shame." Chris said as he pushed Aster towards the slide.

"On the past I will not dwell, to you guys I bid farewell." Aster said before he slide down the slide of shame.

"Another one down." Chris said. "Now you are down by two, so good luck, you are going to need it."

The contestants walked away and Chris turned to the camera.

"Well this is the end of episode three, and another camper has landed in the ocean of losers, who will be next? Find out next time on

TOTAL

DRAMA

FOREST!

* * *

Votes:

Aster: Eddie

Aria: Aster

Cyrus: Aster

Eddie: Jack

Emma: Aster

Jack: Eddie

Jared:Aster

Lia: Aster

Shae: Aster

Tanner: Aster

Aster: 7

Eddie: 2

Jack: 1

Eliminated: Slang, Aster.

* * *

And there you have it, Aster was fun to write for because he rhymed all the time and that was very entertaining, but it was also annoying to think of every rhyme. So I decided to kick him off second. Since he is my character, I don't feel bad about voting him off. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Review and tell me what you thought of the chapter please!


	8. Ep 4: It Was Knife Working With You

Disclaimer: I don't own Total drama, Chris or twenty of the contestants, they all belong to their respective owners. I only own Juliet and Aster.

A/N: Yay another update! This chapter was fun to right because it focuses more on the characters relationships. But I had major writers block for some of this chapter and that wasn't fun… But I worked through it and got a chapter up! Thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter, you are all awesome! Enjoy this chapter, and as always, tell me what you think!

* * *

Chris Mclean stood on the top deck of the ship, it was a dark night, the only light came from the moon, the ocean was calm and quiet.

"Last time on Total Drama Cruise." Chris began. "We had our first stop, at the Andes mountains in Peru. The challenge was split into two parts. The first part the contestants had to collect trout decoys and put them in their teams basket. When each team was one fish away from winning, Maverick started attacking like a bird and then Eddie accidentally broke the rules by shooting the Wicked Waves boat with a paint balloon, so the Tough Tides lost the first part of the challenge and the Wicked Waves got an advantage in the second part. The second part was to carry crates to Machu Pichu, the advantage was a cart to help them carry their crates. Both teams ran into a little trouble during the second part. The Wicked Waves got attack by mountain lions, but due to Rosalie's quick thinking, they managed to escape. The Tough Tides were captured by Magnolia the monkey queen, but Aria used her martial arts skills to kick her butt, well her face actually, and the team escaped. In the end the Wicked Waves won the challenge and the Tough Tides voted out Aster because he talked in his sleep and kept all the boys awake."

"So what will happen this episode? Where did Aria learn her martial arts skills? Who else has a secret? And can I get anymore handsome? Find out now, on

TOTAL

DRAMA

CRUISE!"

* * *

_Theme song_

* * *

"And that's another win for the Wicked Waves." Nova said as the Wicked Waves were walking to their rooms.

"Now we have a two person advantage." Rosalie stated. "It will be easier for us to win the next challenge."

"I wonder what it is going to be?" Fredrick asked.

"Probably something terrible." Talia said, "He's going to try to kill us again."

"Or it could be really fun." Joe said.

They all paused before bursting out into laughter.

"Good one Joe." Maverick laughed. "A fun challenge with Chris in charge? Yeah right."

"A girl can only dream." Rosalie said.

"Alright guys, good night." Nova said as they approached their rooms.

"Goodnight babe, I'll be dreaming of you." Oliver said to Mari, as he made kissy faces at her.

"Ew." She said slamming the door in his face.

"Awwwwwwww." Juliet cooed.

"What?" Mari asked.

"You and Oliver." Juliet said, "You make such a cute couple!"

"Ew!" Mari shouted, "Me and Oliver? As if!"

"Denial!" Juliet sang.

"You're crazy!" Mari sang back.

"Just wait and see, I'll get you two together, just watch." Juliet said.

"Good luck with that." Mari laughed.

"Hey, where did Eternity go?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't care!" Talia said, "I need my beauty sleep, so goodnight."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Rosalie: She'll come back eventually.**

**Juliet: Don't you think Mari and Oliver would make a cute couple? I do! I plan on getting them together, one way or another. I just love love!"**

**Mari:Me and Oliver? In his dreams!**

* * *

Meanwhile, the Tough Tides were walking back to their rooms after the elimination ceremony.

"Thanks for keeping me in the game." Eddie said.

"No need to thank us, it was an honest mistake, anyone could of made it." Cyrus said.

"Yeah but because of it we lost the challenge." Jack said.

"Shut up Jack." Tanner snapped. "Seriously let it go, I don't blame Eddie, I blame the Monkeys."

"Yeah those monkeys were freaky." Shae said. "I thought we were goners for a second there."

"But then Aria came in and saved the day!" Cyrus said.

"It was nothing." Aria said.

"That wasn't nothing, that was awesome." Lia said. "Where did you learn that?"

"I told you, I took martial arts when I was a kid." Aria lied again.

"But-" Cyrus started but was interrupted by Aria.

"Aren't you guys tired?" She said. "Considering you didn't get any sleep last night because of Aster. He is gone now so you can sleep in peace."

"You're right." Jared yawned. "I think we should all head off to bed, we have to work extra hard to win the challenge tomorrow."

The others nodded in agreement.

As they approached their rooms, they heard a creepy humming sound.

"Do you guys hear that?" Emma asked.

"It's probably just Chris trying to scare us." Eddie said.

"It's getting louder." Shae said, "I'm scared."

"Who's there?" Jared asked the seemingly empty hallway.

"It's no one, let's just go." Tanner said.

As the group turned around, they ran into Eternity, who was humming a creepy tune.

"Eternity? What are you doing?" asked a scared Lia.

"I don't know…" Eternity said.

"Shouldn't you be with your team?" Shae asked.

"Probably." Eternity asked turning around and walking to her teams room.

"She is one creepy girl." Jack said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Eternity: I didn't mean to creep them out…**

**Jack:I'm sleeping with one eye open tonight.**

* * *

The following morning the teams met in the dining room.

"Something smells terrible." Fredrick said, sniffing the air.

"I bet it's Oliver." Mari said.

"Hey!" Oliver objected. "I happen to smell awesome! Wanna take a whiff?"

"Not if my life depended on it." Mari said.

The terrible smell got stronger as Chef came out of the kitchen holding a tray of rotten eggs.

"Breakfast!" He announced.

"Rotten eggs? Why am I not surprised?" Spencer said.

"I don't think it is very healthy to eat this." Rosalie said. "It's disgusting."

"Who are you? Gordon Ramsey?" Chef asked. "Just eat the food and shut your yaps."

The teens sighed as they poked their "food" with their forks.

"Good morning contestants!" Chris exclaimed as he entered the dining hall. "Ready for todays challenge?"

"It can't be any worse than this food." Jack grumbled.

"Wanna bet?" Chris laughed evilly.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Lia: It's only day four and I already want to go home. But I got to keep thinking about that million dollars at the end, it's what keeps me going.**

**Jared: What could Chris possibly have in store for us today?**

* * *

Chris led the teams into the kitchen.

"Is it a cooking challenge?" Cyrus said excitedly.

"No." Chris said angrily. "It's a cooking challenge!"

"But I just said that." Cyrus objected.

"But I don't care!" Chris said. "You objective is to cook me a three course meal. An appetizer, an entree and a dessert. Each team will also be responsible for decorating half the dining hall, to make it the best possible dining experience. I will judge each course on a scale of one to ten, and I will judge the decorating on a scale of one to ten too. All the food you need should be in the fridge and the pantry."

"That's it?" Talia asked. "Nothing dangerous?"

"Do you want me to make it dangerous?" Chris asked.

"NO!" All the contestants shouted at once.

"Okay then, the challenge starts now!" Chris announced. "Go go go!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cyrus: This is my type of challenge!**

* * *

"Okay guys, who wants to do what?" Rosalie asked the Wicked Waves as they crowded around one of the counters.

"For a appetizer I can make a fancy salad." Mari suggested

"That's a good idea, but you might need some help. How about Oliver helps you?" Juliet smiled.

"No way." Mari argued.

"Come on, it's for the good of the team." Juliet said.

"Fine." Mari muttered.

"Okay what about an entree?" Joe asked.

"I can make lasagna." Rosalie said. "But I'll need some help, it is probably going to be the most complicated dish."

"I can help." Nova said.

"Me too." Fredrick added.

"Can we make cheesecake for dessert?" Juliet asked. "With strawberry toppings?"

"Okay, Maverick and Spencer can help you with that." Rosalie said. "And Eternity, Joe and Talia can decorate the dining hall."

"Sounds like a plan." Joe said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Talia: Great I'm stuck with the creepy girl and obnoxiously nice Joe.**

**Mari: I'm so going to get revenge on Juliet for sticking me with Oliver.**

* * *

"I think I'll be on dessert duty." Cyrus said.

"Can I help?" Aria asked. "And can we make cupcakes? I love cupcake!"

"Cupcakes?" Cyrus thought for a moment. "Yeah, I think we can make some pretty kick ass cupcakes."

"Yay!" Aria cheered.

"Maybe we can make spring rolls for an appetizer?" Tanner suggested.

"That's a good Idea, Ill help with that." Eddie said.

"I can make shepherds pie, would that make a good entree?" Lia asked.

"I think so." Emma said, "I'll help you with that."

"How about Jack helps with the entree and Jared and I decorate the dining room?" Shae suggested.

"Fine with me." Jared said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Emma: I don't want to be stuck with Jack, but I guess I'm going to have to suck it up.**

* * *

"Okay let's get this over with." Mari said.

"That's the spirit." Oliver said sarcastically.

"Whatever, I was thinking that because the meal will end with strawberries on the cake, we should put strawberries in the salad too. What about a strawberry spinach salad?"

"Ewww spinach." Oliver said.

"Do you have any better suggestion?" Mari asked.

"No let's just do that." Oliver said.

"Whatever, go get the spinach." Mari said.

"Why don't you ?" Oliver asked.

"Excuse me?!" Mari raised her voice.

"I'll get it." Oliver said running towards the fridge.

"That's what I though you said." Mari said then went to get a bowl for the salad.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Oliver: Mari can be scary at times, but still hot.**

* * *

"Okay, Nova you cook the noodles, Fredrick you cook the ground beef." Ordered Rosalie.

"Do you think we can win this?" Fredrick asked as he did what Rosalie told him to do.

"I think we stand a pretty good chance." Nova said. "We have two extra people, that is more help."

"This challenge is going to be an easy win." Rosalie said. "The other team doesn't stand a chance."

"How can you be so sure?" Fredrick asked.

"Because we are just better." Rosalie said.

"Well we did win two in a row." Nova said.

"I'm just scared that I'm going to open a cupboard and a lions going to come out and eat me." Fredrick said. "All the other challenges have been pretty dangerous, this won seems safe, which is weird."

"Maybe Chris wanted to give us a break." Nova said.

"Or maybe he is just hungry." Rosalie said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Fredrick: I'm still going to be on my guard for anything dangerous.**

* * *

"This is going to be so delicious!" Juliet cheered grabbing eggs from the fridge.

"But it's not going to be easy." Spencer said. "The Tough Tides have Cyrus, he went to a patissiere academy, his dessert is going to be amazing."

"But that doesn't mean that we can't still beat them." Maverick said.

"Yeah." Juliet agreed. "We just have to be positive."

"Even if we don't beat them in the dessert category, we can still beat them overall." Maverick added.

"I guess you guys are right." Spencer said. "We just have to try our best and get the best score we can possibly get."

"Exactly!" Juliet said.

"Let's get started then." Maverick said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Maverick: I am happy we don't have a dangerous challenge today, less chance of people getting suspicious of me. Maybe Juliet will forget about trying to figure out my secret.**

**Spencer:It's true that the other team has an advantage with Cyrus, but that is only in the dessert department, we can still beat them in everything else.**

* * *

"So how are we going to decorate this room?" Joe said as he stood in the dining hall with Eternity and Talia.

"Where are going to find any decorations?"

"Decorations can be found on the top deck." Chris said, poking his head into the dining hall. "They're in boxes."

"Let's go!" Joe said then the three of them ran up to the top deck.

The three teens approached a pile of about a dozen boxes and started looking through them.

"Did you find anything we can use?" Joe asked.

"No all of this is useless crap." Talia said digging through a box full of umbrellas.

"How about flowers?" Eternity asked as she looked at a box full of fake flowers. "These are pretty."

"That is about the best thing we can find in this pile." Joe said. "I say we go with that."

"Whatever." Talia said.

Joe picked up the box and they began walking back to the dining hall.

"This is a stupid challenge." Talia said. "Chris is so unoriginal, he is just stealing challenges from season one!"

"At least it isn't dangerous." Eternity said.

"No it's just stupid." Talia said. "Chris just wants us to cook for him."

"I actually don't mind this challenge." Eternity said.

"That's because you're stupid." Talia said then Eternity hung her head sadly.

"Hey!" Joe shouted. "That wasn't very nice! apologize!"

"I don't apologize to freaks." Talia said as she continued walking but was blocked by Joe who stepped in front of her.

"Apologize." He said angrily.

"Fine sorry." Talia said to Eternity. "Happy?"

"That was not very convincing." Joe said.

"I am so very sorry." Talia said. "You are not a freak."

"That's better." Joe said then stepped out of the way.

Talia rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"Thanks Joe." Eternity said quietly.

"No problem, standing up for people is what I do." Joe said. "If anyone makes fun of you, just come to me, I'll take care of it."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Eternity: Joe is so nice!**

**Joe: I can't stand the thought of someone like Talia bullying a nice, quiet, beautiful girl like Eternity. (He pauses). Did I say beautiful? I meant pretty. Wait, no! I…Ummm… Nevermind!**

* * *

"How are we going to do this?" Tanner asked Eddie.

"How about I make the dipping sauce and you make the spring rolls?" Eddie suggested.

"Good idea." Tanner said as he went to get the ingredients.

He reached for an onion but Rosalie got it before him.

"Is your goal in life just to steal stuff from me?" Tanner asked Rosalie.

"I do recall you stealing something from me first." Rosalie said. "You stole my idea during the second challenge."

"But that was just an idea, you stole physical objects, like the trout decoy and now the onion." Tanner said.

"It still counts." Rosalie said. "And I'm going to steal another thing from you."

"What?" Tanner asked.

"This challenge, cause my team is going to win." Rosalie said then turned and walked away.

"That's what you think!" Tanner shouted after her.

"Tanner, you should hurry up, we don't have all day." Eddie said.

"Right!" Tanner said looking around. "Now what was I doing?"

"Spring rolls?" Eddie said.

"Right!" Tanner said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Tanner: Now we have to win this challenge. If we don't Rosalie is going to totally rub my face in it.**

**Eddie: I think we stand a pretty good chance of winning, if Tanner can just stay on task from now on.**

* * *

"This sucks." Jack said miserably as he chopped up some carrots.

"You have already said that." Emma said.

"Seven times." Lia added.

"Well I'll say it again." Jack sighed. "This sucks."

"Make that eight." Lia said.

"Why are you so miserable?" Emma asked. "This challenge would actually be kind of fun if you weren't bringing us all down."

"Hey Emma?" Jack asked.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Jack said as he finished chopping the carrot.

"You are not a nice person." Lia snapped.

"And you are just realizing this now?" Jack said.

"Just make yourself useful and go do something else." Lia said.

"Whatever." Jack said walking towards the fridge to get some more vegetables.

"If we lose we are going to vote him out, right?" Emma whispered to Lia.

"Yes of course." Lia said. "Except if something else comes up."

"I just want him gone." Emma said walking towards the sink to wash the potatoes, but tripping and spilling them all over the ground.

"Nice one." Jack said walking past her.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Emma: Jack's attitude is getting old. He needs to go, the sooner the better.**

* * *

"So what kind of cupcakes do you want to make?" Aria asked Cyrus.

"I was thinking something really good, like red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting." Cyrus said.

"Mmmm that sounds delicious." Aria said.

Cyrus and Aria gathered the ingredients they needed and started to make the cupcakes.

"Where did you learn to bake Aria?" Cyrus asked as he admired her quickly mixing the bater in the bowl.

"My brother." Aria said. "He wants to become a chef."

"That's really cool." Cyrus said.

"Yeah." Aria agreed. "I love helping him bake."

"Well with our baking skills combined, we are sure to win this challenge." Cyrus said. "I'm going to start on the cream cheese frosting."

"Good idea." Aria nodded.

He grabbed the ingredients and started whipping together the perfect frosting, after a few minutes of silently working, Aria spoke up.

"Can I ask you something Cyrus?" Aria said. "It is very serious."

"Of course."

She stared at him for a second. "Can I lick the bowl when we're done?"

"Sure." Cyrus laughed. "And you can lick the spoon too."

"Yay!" Aria cheered.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Aria: These cupcakes are going to be delicious. I just hope Chris likes them.**

* * *

Meanwhile, on the top deck, Shae and Jared were looking through the pile of boxes.

"There is nothing we can use to decorate the dining hall with." Shae said.

"How about clowns?" Jared asked pulling out of freaky clown doll.

"I think we are suppose to impress Chris, not give him nightmares." Shae said.

"Yeah, that is just creepy." Jared said shoving the doll back into the box.

"I found this red table cloth." Shae said, pulling a fancy long red table cloth out of a box. "Maybe we can cover the table with it."

"Good idea." Jared said. "We just need some more decorations. "How about these candles?"

Shae looked at the box of candles Jared was holding. "I think that could work. We can light them all and decorate the room with them. It will be like a fancy restaurant."

"As long as we don't set the ship on fire." Jared said.

"That would not be good." Shae said. "What do you think Chris would do if we did?"

"He would probably make a challenge out of it." Jared joked. "First one to put out the fire without dying wins!"

"He probably wouldn't even give us any water." Shae laughed. "He would give each team a bucket and tell us to get it from the ocean."

"We have to try our best not to light the ship on fire because I would not want that." Jared laughed.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Chris: That actually wouldn't be to bad a challenge idea…**

**Shae: So far, I think Jared is my closest friend in the competition. He's easy to get along with.**

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Mari and Oliver were finishing up their salad.

"I think that turned out pretty good." Oliver said as Mari poured the strawberries in.

"It looks good." Mari said.

"See? It wasn't that bad working with me was it?" Oliver said.

"Besides your stupid comments, annoying flirting, and sinning row row row your boat while chopping just to get on my nerves, you weren't that bad." Mari said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Oliver said as Mari rolled her eyes.

"Now what do we do?" Mari asked.

"We wait for everyone else to finish." Oliver said.

"Great." Mari said sarcastically.

"It is great, it gives us a better chance to get to no each other." Oliver said leaning closer to Mari.

"Oh joy." Mari said pushing Oliver's face away.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Mari: Working with Oliver wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but he still gets on my nerves.**

* * *

In another part of the kitchen, Fredrick, Rosalie and Nova were putting the last layer on their lasagna.

"And now we put the cheese on top." Rosalie said sprinkling the cheese over the lasagna.

"And we're done!" Nova said.

"Well it still has to cook." Fredrick noted.

"Right." Rosalie said putting the lasagna in the oven. "It should be ready in about an hour."

"You have an hour left to finish cooking." Chris announced.

"Well that's perfect!" Nova said.

"It already smells delicious." Fredrick said.

"We are so winning this thing." Rosalie said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL **

**Nova: If we win this challenge it will be three wins in a row for the Wicked Waves!**

**Fredrick: Now all we have to do is wait and hope our food comes out good.**

* * *

Spencer, Juliet and Maverick were drizzling the strawberry sauce over the top of their cheesecake.

"That looks delicious." Juliet said as they stepped back admiring their work. "If Chris doesn't eat it, I will."

"What do we do now?" Spencer asked.

"We wait." Maverick said.

"Okay then, I'm heading to the library until the challenge is over." Spencer said, heading for the door.

"What are you going to do in the library?" Juliet asked.

"Read." Spencer said. "What else?"

"Maybe I could just have one piece." Juliet said reaching for the cake.

"No!" Maverick said swatting her hand away. "We need to save the whole thing for Chris."

"Just a tiny piece." Juliet begged.

"No." Maverick said.

"Fine." Juliet pouted.

"We do have some leftover strawberries over there if you want some." Maverick offered.

"Yum!" Juliet said grabbing the bowl of strawberries.

"You really like those don't you?" Maverick asked.

"They're my favourite food." Juliet said. "If only I had some chocolate to drizzle over them. Or Nutella!"

"Then I would have to steal some from you." Maverick said.

"My strawberries!" Juliet laughed.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Juliet: I really hope that Chris likes our food.**

**Maverick: I think we have a good chance at winning today. But win or lose, nothing bad has happened so it's been a good day.**

* * *

The dining hall was nicely decorated with flowers. The table had a big bouquet of flowers in the middle and there were vases of fake flowers along the walls.

"I think we did a pretty good job." Joe said.

"I think it's too flowery." Talia complained.

"I think it looks pretty." Eternity said quietly.

"All that matters is what Chris thinks." Talia said.

"I think that Chris will see how much effort we put into it and really enjoy it." Joe said.

"You are so oblivious." Talia said. "Chris doesn't care how much effort we put into it, if he doesn't like it, it doesn't matter if we spent hours on it, he's going to give us a bad score. Simple as that."

"Well then, let's hope he likes it." Joe said.

"Hope is all we can do right now." Eternity added.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Talia: Those losers in the kitchen better have done a good job cooking. Because if we lose I will be very upset. **

* * *

Tanner arrange the spring rolls nicely one the plate and Eddie put the dipping sauce on the side.

"Man, Chris better like these." Tanner said.

"I think he will." Eddie said. "I mean they're spring rolls, whats not to like!"

"You're right." Tanner nodded. "Chris is going to enjoy this."

"I'm just scared they might be a bit too spicy." Eddie said.

"Nonsense, they're fine." Tanner assured her.

"I really hope we win." Eddie said. "I'm getting tired of losing."

"Me too." Tanner said. "We haven't won a challenge yet."

"Winning could really boost our teams morale." Eddie said.

"And it will boost our confidence too." Tanner added.

"That's what morale means." Eddie said.

"Oh" Tanner realized. "Well you learn something new everyday."

"That's for sure." Eddie agreed.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Eddie:I would love for our team to win. But when we lose, I know that Fredrick is safe from elimination so that's the positive thing about losing. The negative thing is, well, the losing part.**

* * *

Lia put the pie into the oven.

"Now all we have to do is wait." She said.

"I hate waiting." Jack said.

"Is there anything you don't hate?" Emma asked.

Jack stayed silent.

"I'm excited for this challenge to end." Lia said. "I can't wait to find out who wins, I think we have a pretty good shot."

"Me too." Emma agreed. "Let me guess, you think we are going to lose. Don't you Jack?"

"Correct. For a blonde you're pretty smart." Jack said.

"I'm not even going to respond to that." Emma said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Lia: Although this challenge was easy, working with Jack was really difficult.**

* * *

Cyrus and Aria were carefully icing each cupcake.

"I think they turned out rather well." Aria said putting the last cupcake down on the tray.

"I think they turned out better than just well, they are awesome." Cyrus said.

"I hope the others on our team did as good of a job as we did." Aria said.

"I think they did." Cyrus said. "It smells really good in this kitchen."

"Yeah, it's a combination of a bunch of different foods, it's weird but I like it." Aria said. "And I also really liked this challenge."

"Was it the challenge you liked or did you just like licking the bowl?" Cyrus teased.

Aria laughed. "Licking the bowl was the best part, but I like the challenge in general. I love baking and working with you was fun."

"I hope we get to work together some other time." Cyrus said.

"Me too." Aria agreed. "I think we make a pretty good team."

"I have a surprise for you." Cyrus said.

"What?" Aria asked.

Cyrus pulled out two cupcakes from behind him.

"We get to eat some?" Aria asked.

"I made two extras." Cyrus said.

"Thanks." Aria said taking the cupcake.

"To one of the best baking partners I've ever had." Cyrus said raising his cupcake. "And one of the prettiest too."

"Stop it you." Aria blushed.

"Dig in." Cyrus said biting into the cupcake.

"This is amazing!" Aria said. "I don't see how we could possibly lose!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Aria: I just love cupcakes!**

**Cyrus: Chris has to be insane not to like these cupcakes.**

* * *

The Tough Tide's side of the dining hall was decorated beautifully. With the red table cloth over the table and a lit candle in the centre. The lights were dimmed and the candles that were spread around gave the room a warm glow.

"I think we did a good job." Shae said. "It looks beautiful."

"I think it's missing something." Jared said.

"What?" Shae asked.

"I don't know, I can't put my finger on it." Jared said. "Something just seems missing."

"How about we put in some music?" Shae suggested.

"I think that could work." Jared said. "Where are we going to get music though?"

"I brought my guitar, maybe I can play something." Shae said.

"You play guitar?" Jared asked, impressed.

"Yeah." Shae said. "What do you think of that idea?"

"I think it's perfect!" Jared said.

"Okay, I'll go get my guitar!" Shae said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Shae: I taught myself how to play guitar, I think it will add a nice relaxing feel to the dinner.**

* * *

"Okay teams, time is up!" Chris shouted into the kitchen. "I will judge each team one by one. First up is the Wicked Waves!"

Chris sat down on the Wicked Waves side of the dining hall. And looked around.

"Very flowery." He noted.

"That's what I said." Talia said.

"Okay first up is the appetizers." Chris said. "What do you got?"

"We have a strawberry spinach salad." Mari said as she put the dish in front of Chris.

"Ewww, spinach." Chris said.

"Told you." Oliver whispered to Mari.

"Shut up." Mari snapped.

They looked at Chris nervously as he took a piece and put it in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed before speaking.

"Not bad." he said. "It actually tastes better than I thought it would, even the spinach tastes good. And any dish that can make spinach taste good deserves at least an eight. So the Wicked Waves appetizers get an eight out of ten.

"Yes!" Mari and Oliver cheered

"Next up is the main course." Chris said.

"Lasagna!" Rosalie said putting the plate on the table.

"Looks good." Chris said then sniffed the air. "Smells good. But does it taste good? That is the question."

Chris took a bit of the lasagna.

"It's pretty good." Chris said put then made a funny face." What the?"

He reached into his mouth and pulled out a single piece of platinum blonde hair.

"Ewwww." Chris said spitting out the food.

"Whose hair is that?" Rosalie asked then looked at Nova.

"I guess my hair got into the food, sorry." Nova said.

"Well that was disturbing." Chris said. "The lasagna was good, but the hair sort of ruined it, I'm giving you guys a five out of ten."

Fredrick, Nova and Rosalie sighed sadly.

"Dessert time!" Chris shouted.

"For dessert we are serving a cheesecake with strawberry topping." Spencer said.

"Hair free?" Chris asked.

"Yes, hair free." Spencer said.

Chris took a bite. "This is really good!" Chris said. "It is almost a perfect cheesecake, for that I am giving you a nine out of ten!"

The team cheered.

"Okay now time to judge your decorating skills." Chris said looking around. "The overall atmosphere was rather nice, the flowers give it a nice feel. I liked it, I give you guys an 7 out of ten for the decorating. That gives you a total of 29 out of a possible 40 points, not too shabby."

The Wicked Waves cheered as Chris walked over to the other side of the dining hall, where the Tough Tides were waiting. He sat down and Shae began to play a relaxing tune on her guitar.

"What's the appetizer?" Chris asked.

"We made you spring rolls." Eddie said.

"Looks good." Chris said then he dipped one into the dipping sauce and took a bite. After a few seconds his face twisted into a shocked look.

"Spicy!" He shouted grabbing the water and chugging it.

"Eek!" Eddie exclaimed.

"That was too hot!" Chris shouted. "Are you trying to kill me? You get a four out of ten!"

Tanner and Eddie sighed sadly.

"Next, and please make it less spicy." Chris said.

"Next we have a yummy shepherds pie." Lia said setting it on the table.

Chris took a bite. "Not bad." He said. "Not that great, average. I'll give you a 7 out of ten. Next!"

"Cupcakes!" Aria said.

"These look very good." Chris said picking up a cupcake and taking a bite.

After a few seconds his face lit up with pure joy.

"This is the best cupcake I have ever tasted" Chris said. "If I could marry it, I would. You get a perfect 10 out of 10 on dessert."

Aria and Cyrus cheered and hugged each other.

"We are only at 21 points right now." Jared whispered to Shae who was still playing the guitar. "We need eight points on decorating just to tie."

"Now it's time to score your decorating." Chris said. "I do enjoy the candle, it gives the room a warm feeling, and the music was an excellent addition. I would give it…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

9 out of 10! So the Tough Tides get a total of 30 points. That means that the Tough Tides win their first challenge!"

The Tough Tides cheered while the Wicked Waves look disappointed.

"So, losers, you will be joining me for you first elimination ceremony." Chris said. "So cast your votes you losers!"

"We lost by one point!" Talia yelled at her team. "How can you be so stupid? It was a simple challenge, all you had to do was make food, and you couldn't even do that! You are all so useless! God!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Rosalie: Talia, you are a jerk, get out of here.**

**Joe: Talia needs to go.**

**Talia: If Nova's hair didn't get into the food, we could have won. So it's Nova's time to go.**

* * *

Welcome to the elimination ceremony!" Chris said to the Wicked Waves. "In this bag that I am holding, there are ten miniature life preservers, and eleven of you. If you receive a miniature life preserver, you are safe. But if you don't receive one, that means that you got the most votes and you must take the slide of shame into the ocean of losers and you are out of this game."

"If I call your name, you are safe."

"Eternity."

"Spencer."

"Oliver."

"Juliet."

"Mari."

"Maverick."

"Joe."

"Rosalie."

"Fredrick."

Nova sat looking a little nervous, while Talia looked angry.

"Two of you have yet to receive a life preserver, but there is only one left. The person who is safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Nova."

Nova skipped happily to her life preserver while Talia looked downright pissed off.

"WHAT?!" She yelled. "I cannot believe you would do this to me! I am so calling my parents to set things right!"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, tell it to the ocean." Chris said handing her an inner tube and pushing her down the slide of shame.

He turned to the camera. "And now this episode comes to an end with our mean girl voted off. But don't worry, there is still plenty more drama to come! So tune in next time for

TOTAL

DRAMA

CRUISE!"

* * *

Votes:

Eternity: Talia

Fredrick: Talia

Joe: Talia

Juliet: Talia

Mari: Talia

Maverick:Talia

Nova: Talia

Oliver: Talia

Rosalie: Talia

Spencer Talia

Talia: Nova

Talia: 10

Nova: 1

Eliminated: Slang, Aster, Talia.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter, please review! If you have any suggestions just PM me. And Broadwayfan1013, sorry for your character being voted off but you still have Rosalie!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

mouse80 is out, peace!


	9. Ep 5: When Chris Gives You Lemons

Disclaimer: I don't own Total drama, Chris or twenty of the contestants, they all belong to their respective owners. I only own Juliet and Aster.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone! Last week was super busy, so sorry. But in more important news, can we all take a moment of silence for the people in the Boston Marathon Explosion. Since this chapter takes place in Boston I feel like some acknowledgement of the incident is in order.

On a more positive note, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

It was late. Chris McLean stood on the top deck, in front of the pool that shimmered in the moonlight.

"Last time on Total Drama Cruise!" Chris began. "We brought back an old favourite challenge, a cooking challenge! Each team had to cook me a three course meal, and decorate the dining room. Some people worked very well together, like Cyrus and Aria, others, like Mari and Oliver, not so much. In the end, The Tough Tides ended up winning by one point, and because of her nasty attitude and overall meanness, Talia was sent home. So who is going home today? Will the Tough Tides begin a winning streak now, or will the Wicked Waves steal the win? Find out this and more on

TOTAL

DRAMA

CRUISE

* * *

_Theme song._

* * *

The Tough Tides were relaxing throughout the ship.

Lia and Emma were in the arcade, playing Dance Dance Revolution. Lia was winning, by a lot.

"Stupid arrows!" Emma said as she attempted to step on the right ones.

"Come on Emma, it's on easy!" Lia said as she hit each arrow correctly.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked as she tripped and fell of the board. "Can we play something else?"

"Like what?" Lia asked as she stepped of the game.

"Let's go play the fencing game!" Emma said running towards Fence, the old style fencing game.

"Okay, but I must warn you, I'm good at fencing." Lia warned.

"Not as good as I am!" Emma exclaimed as they started the game.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Emma: Lia is a good competitor on that fencing game, but I am still better.**

**Lia: I will beat her at that game. I don't care how long it takes.**

* * *

Aria, Cyrus and Tanner were celebrating their win in the kitchen, eating what was left over from the challenge.

"I was scared we were going to lose for a second there." Aria said about the challenge.

"Yeah, it would have sucked to have lost three in a row." Cyrus said.

"But you guys came through for us!" Tanner said. "You got the only ten in the competition."

"It was all thanks to Cyrus, he's the one who had the recipe." Aria said.

"Me?" Cyrus asked. "You came up with the cupcake idea! I couldn't have won that without you."

"Thanks." Aria said as her and Cyrus continued complimenting each other.

"Yeah…" Tanner said awkwardly as he backed out of the kitchen.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Tanner: Well I was just the awkward third wheel.**

**Aria: I didn't even notice that Tanner left until later, Why did he leave?**

* * *

Meanwhile, Shae, Jared, Eddie and Jack were in the bowling alley. Jack sat on a chair miserably as the other three played. Currently, Jared was winning.

"Good job playing the guitar during that last challenge." Jared complimented Shae as Eddie went up for her turn. "If you there wasn't any music we might not have won. I think your guitar playing really put us over the top."

"Thanks Jared." Shae said. "It was fun."

"It was really good." Jared said.

"I think it sucked." Jack said from behind them.

"You think everything sucks." Eddie said as she finished her turn.

"Shut up Eddie, you almost lost that challenge for us, your spring rolls were too spicy." Jack snapped. "If we lost that would have been the second time because of you."

"It wasn't her fault." Shae defended her. "It could of happened to anyone, you need to stop blaming people."

"Whatever." Jack rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Looks like you're up Shae." Eddie said, pointing to the bowling lane.

"Good luck, your going to need it to beat me." Jared joked.

"That's what you think." Shae said as she went to take her turn.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Shae: Jared is really good at bowling. He still won, but Eddie and I put up quite a fight!"**

**Jared: Bowling is a hobby of mine.**

**Eddie: I hate Jack. Why is he still here? **

* * *

The girls of the Wicked Waves were in their room, getting ready for bed.

"Losing sucks." Mari said falling onto her bad.

"Thanks captain obvious." Rosalie said.

"Look at the bright side, we got rid of a really mean player." Nova said.

"Yeah." Eternity muttered. "I didn't like Talia."

"No one liked Talia." Juliet said. "I am happy she's gone."

"I think this is going to be more fun without her." Nova said.

"Agreed." All the girls said.

They were silent for a few minutes, then Mari spoke up.

"Oh, Juliet. Thanks a lot for making me work with Oliver." She said.

"You're welcome." Juliet said cheerily.

"Do you understand sarcasm?" Mari asked.

"Do you understand denial?" Juliet asked. "Just admit it, you like him!"

"I do not!" Mari said.

"Whatever you say." Juliet said. "But I will get you two together, it is my mission."

"Your mission?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, it is one of my goals of this competition, that and a few other things…" Juliet said.

"What other things?" Mari asked.

"Why do you care?" Juliet said. "Mind your own business! Gosh!"

"What?" Mari asked confused.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Mari: Juliet is ridiculous.**

**Juliet: The list of my goals in this competition are, in no particular order: Win the million. Find out Mavericks secret. And get Mari and Oliver together. That's just for now, I'll be adding stuff later on.**

* * *

The boys of the Wicked Waves were in the boys room.

"We were so close to winning." Joe said. "By just one point."

"Yeah." Maverick sighed. "At least none of us went home."

Oliver nodded. "Talia was hot, but she had to go."

"Now all the people on our team are overall really nice." Fredrick said. "The other team has Jack to bring them all down."

"You're right." Joe agreed. "If we all think positive then we can win for sure."

"And we still have an one person advantage." Maverick added. "That is another plus for us."

"Hey, where's Spencer?" Asked Oliver, looking around.

"Under here!" Spencer said from under the bed.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked.

"Reading." Spencer answered.

"Under the bed?" Maverick asked.

"It's the best place to read." Spencer said.

"Okay then." Oliver said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Oliver: Is read all Spencer does?**

**Maverick: I hope that tomorrows challenge is just as safe as todays was.**

* * *

The next morning the contestants met in the dining hall for breakfast.

"Where are Lia and Emma?" Cyrus asked the girls.

"I don't know." Shae said. "They never came to bed last night. We though that they would be back by the morning, but they weren't."

"Where could they be?" Aria asked.

"Last I saw them, they were in the arcade." Tanner said.

"Maybe we should check there." Eddie suggested.

The Tough Tides left the dining hall and went to the arcade. They found Lia and Emma, in the middle of a very intense game of Fence. Both their eyes glued to the screen.

"Lia? Emma?" Jared said, they both ignored him.

Jack walked around and pulled the games plug.

"HEY!" Lia and Emma both yelled.

"I was just about to win!" Lia said.

"You were not!" Emma argued.

"Were to!" Lia shouted.

"Girls!" Eddie yelled.

"What?" They both said.

"How long were you playing that game for?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know, since the challenge ended." Lia said.

"Not for to long." Emma added.

"It's morning now." Aria said.

"Really?" Lia asked in shock.

"No wonder I feel so tired." Emma yawned.

"I can't believe you were playing that game all night long." Tanner said.

"Neither can I." Lia yawned. "I'm tired."

"You don't have time to sleep, Chris is going to announced the challenge soon." Shae said.

Lia and Emma sighed as they followed their team to the dining hall. Once they got there and sat down, Chris walked in.

"Morning contestants!" Chris said. "Have a nice sleep?"

"I didn't sleep at all." Lia said.

"Too bad." Chris laughed. "That's your loss! Now everyone follow me!"

They followed Chris to the top deck and looked over the side of the ship. The contestants noticed that they were parked at a harbour. The view was very different from their last stop, instead of mountains, they saw a city, with many tall buildings.

"Where are we now?" Shae asked.

"We are at the Boston Harbour." Chris announced.

"So let me get this straight." Spencer said. "We left Canada, went all the way to Peru, and then we went to Boston, which is close to Canada."

"Yes." Chris answered.

"That doesn't make any sense." Spencer said. "We didn't we just go to Boston first because it was closer? And there was no way we could of gotten all the way from Peru to Boston in that short time period."

"Stop questioning me!" Chris exclaimed. "I'm Chris! I'm hot and I do what I want!"

"But-"

"No buts, no cuts, no coconuts." Chris interrupted. "Everyone off the boat and onto land! Go go go!"

They contestants got of the boat and walked into Boston. They walked a few minutes until they came up to two small pickup trucks. The back of the pickup trucks were filled with crates.

"Crates again?" Maverick asked.

"Yes, I like crates!" Chris snapped. "You have a problem with that?"

"No." Maverick said. "I just-"

"Okay here is the challenge." Chris interrupted. "You will be getting crates, but this you will not have to carry them yourselves, you have these trucks to carry them. The crates are filled with lemons."

"Lemons?" Eddie asked.

"Yes lemons!" Chris said. "For your challenge today, you have to make and sell lemonade on the streets of Boston. The team that makes the most money wins."

"What are you going to do with the money?" Fredrick asked.

"That is for me to know and you to wonder. You have until five o'clock to sell the lemonade." Chris said throwing both teams a watch. "When it ends we meet up back here."

"So they're are just lemons in the crates?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes." Chris answered. "Just lemons."

"How are we suppose to make lemonade then?" Rosalie asked. "To make lemonade we will need more than just lemons. We need water and sugar. We will also needs pitchers to store the lemonade in and cups to sell the lemonade in."

"Right, I forgot about that." Chris said.

"Then we don't we just cancel the challenge and go back to bed?" Lia yawned.

"No I got an idea!" Chris said. "For the first part, you have to find the supplies you will need to make lemonade, then you have to sell that lemonade. The team to make the most money wins."

"But how are we suppose to get supplies?" Mari asked. "We don't have any money!"

"Find a way! That's the challenge!" Chris said. "Now hop in the trucks and go!"

"But those trucks can't fit our whole team!" Aria exclaimed.

"Then squish into the trucks!" Chris shouted. "Now go!"

The two teams ran to the trucks, Joe offered to drive for the Wicked Waves, Aria drove for the Tough Tides, the rest of the team squished into the passenger and back seats. They started the trucks and drove in opposite directions.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Joe: Selling lemonade can't be that hard, can it?**

**Spencer: I wonder what Chris is going to use the money for...**

* * *

The Tough Tides were driving through the streets when they came across a shopping mall.

"Let's go to the mall!" Shae said.

"This is no time for shopping Shae." Tanner said. "We are in the middle of a challenge!"

"Not to shop." Shae said. "Maybe we will be able to find some supplies in there."

"I think it's a good idea." Jared said.

"Okay." Aria said, turning into the mall parking lot.

They got out of the car and walked into the mall. They noticed that it was a huge mall, with two floors.

"Where are we suppose to go?" Cyrus asked.

"Let's go look at the map."Eddie said, running towards the map of the mall.

"What are we looking for? The lemonade store?" Tanner joked.

"The lemonade store, right here." Eddie pointed to the map.

"There's a lemonade store?" Tanner asked in shock.

"Yup, it's on the second level, let's go." Aria said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cyrus: A lemonade store? What are the odds?**

**Jack: Even if they have the supplies we need, we still can't pay for it. **

* * *

The Wicked Waves were not having the same luck as the other team.

"Where are going to find supplies?" Fredrick asked. "It's not like there is a lemonade store."

"I'm not sure." Nova said.

"Squirrel!"Maverick shouted, pointing to the squirrel in the middle of the street.

Joe swerved the car so he wouldn't hit the animal, but he lost control if it and smashed into grey wearhouse.

"Is everyone okay?" Joe asked.

"Yeah." The rest of the team said.

"At least you didn't hit the squirrel." Maverick said.

"You just hit a building." Spencer said.

"We should go look inside and make sure we didn't hurt anyone." Joe said. He got out the truck, the rest of the team followed him.

The wearhouse door was open, the Wicked Waves walked inside. They saw that it was almost empty, there were just a few cardboard boxes stacked in the middle.

"Hello?"Rosalie shouted into the wear house, the only reply she got was an echo.

"I don't think anyone is here." Mari said.

"I wonder what is in these boxes?" Juliet said, running up to the boxes.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Maverick said, but it was too late, Juliet already opened a box.

"Cool!" Juliet said pulling out a metal box, it had a hole in the top and a spout on the side. It said "Lemonade 5000" on the front.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

Juliet pulled the instructions out of the box and read them. "The Lemonade 5000, put lemons in the top, and delicious lemonade comes out the spout."

"That's awesome." Nova said. "Just what we needed."

"Yeah, we don't even need water or sugar." Juliet said.

"And look in this box," Spencer said as he opened another box. "Plastic cups to put the lemonade in."

"So we have everything we need, let's go sell some lemonade!" Rosalie said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Fredrick: What an unbelievable stroke of luck!**

* * *

The Tough Tides walked into the lemonade store.

"Hello, my name is Billy, how can I help you?" A man who worked at the store said to them. He was tall and skinny. He had a clean shaved face and bald head. He had beady brown eyes and he wore a yellow shirt that said 'The Lemonade Store' on it.

"We need something to make lemonade with." Aria said.

"Well you came to the right place." Billy said. "Follow me."

They followed him into the store, he took them to a shelf with the Lemonade 5000 on it.

"This is the Lemonade 5000, the finest in lemonade making technology." Billy announced.

Tanner looked at the tag and his eyes went wide. "$200? We don't have that much money."

"How much money do you have?" Billy asked.

"Nothing." Jack said.

"Then how do you expect to buy anything?" Billy asked.

"How about we just borrow it?" Shae asked. "Then we will return it to you by the end of the day."

"No." Billy said. "I can't just give it away to irresponsible little brats like you."

"We are very responsible." Jared said. "We will return it by the end of the day, we promise."

"Please." Aria begged.

"I want it back by five o'clock, not a minute later." Billy said.

"Thank you." Cyrus exclaimed grabbing the box with the Lemonade 5000 in it.

"Stupid kids." Billy muttered as the Tough Tides exited the store.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Aria: We decided to sell our lemonade outside of the mall, I think it will be the best way to reach the most people.**

* * *

The Wicked Waves Set up their lemonade stand outside the wearhouse. They used the boxes as a table and wrote 'Lemonade 50 cents' on the front of the boxes with a marker they found. So far they have already sold a few cups, the area they were in was very good, lots of people passed by.

"Thank you, enjoy your lemonade." Rosalie said to a customer.

"That was our twentieth customer, and it has only been five minutes." Spencer said. "We are doing very good."

"It's all about location." Mari said. "And we have a good one."

"Excuse me." A high pitched voice said.

The voice came from an adorable little girl. She had curly blonde hair that was in two pigtails and big blue eyes. She wore a fluffy pink dress and white dress shoes. She looked about five years old.

"Hi sweetie, what's your name?" Juliet asked.

"My name is Gracie." The girl said.

"Well Gracie, would you like some lemonade?" Juliet said, offering the girl a cup.

"No!" The girl said knocking the cup out of Juliet's hand. "I want our spot back."

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"You heard me, stupid." Gracie said. "Get the hell out of our spot. This is where me and my friends sell our lemonade. So I suggest you pack up your stuff and leave. Before I do it for you."

"It's just for the day." Juliet tried to reason with her. "You can have your spot back tomorrow."

"I want it now!" Gracie shouted.

"Well you can't have it now." Mari said. "So you can either buy some lemonade or get out of here."

"I'm not buying any of your crappy lemonade." Gracie said.

"Look, we are going to leave at the end of the day." Joe said.

"You are going to leave before then." Gracie said creepily, turning around and walking away. "Much, much before then."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Maverick: That was creepy.**

**Rosalie: She is just a little girl, what is she going to do?**

**Chris: The contestants have a bad habit of underestimating things.**

* * *

The Tough Tides managed to find a wooden table in the dumpster beside the mall. They put the Lemonade 5000 on the table outside the mall.

"Wait we forgot something." Shae said.

"What?" Jared asked.

"Cups, we forgot cups." Shae said.

"How are we suppose to sell Lemonade without cups?" Tanner asked.

"Here." Jack said placing a bag full of styrofoam cups on the table.

"Where did you get those?" Eddie asked.

"I stole them from the store." Jack said.

"You stole them?" Aria asked. "That isn't right!"

"Do you want to lose the challenge?" Jack asked.

"No." Aria answered. "But stealing isn't right."

"We have no choice, these are the only cups we can get." Jack said. "Now we can use them or we can let the other team win."

"Fine." Aria said. "Hopefully the store won't notice."

"Let's get to selling!" Cyrus said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Jack: The people on my team are so ungrateful. I try to help them by getting them cups, and all they do is complain. Jerks.**

* * *

A few hours later the Wicked Waves were still selling Lemonade, no sign of Gracie.

Nova, Rosalie, Spencer and Fredrick were talking while making some more lemonade.

"I hope we win again today." Nova said. "If we don't, we will be tied in numbers again."

"But in this challenge it doesn't even really matter if we have one more person than the other team." Rosalie said. "It doesn't help to sell lemonade."

"What do you think Chris is going to use the money for?" Spencer asked.

"Probably for some selfish reason." Rosalie responded.

"You're probably right." Fredrick agreed. "He is not going to donate it to charity, he's too selfish."

"Next challenge he is probably going to make us wash his car." Rosalie said.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Fredrick said.

"Hurry up with that lemonade." Rosalie said. "The faster we make it, the faster we can sell it."

"I'm scared we are going to run out of lemons" Fredrick said, looking back at the almost empty truck.

"If we manage to use all the lemons then we will win for sure!" Nova said.

"Unless the other team charged more for their lemonade." Spencer said. "Then if they use all their lemons, they will make more money than us."

"I hope they don't." Fredrick said.

"Me too, Fredrick, me too." Spencer agreed.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Nova: Now I'm starting to think that fifty cents wasn't enough, I don't think that the other team would sell their lemonade for less than that. I'm scared.**

**Rosalie: We can't raise our price, we already sold so much lemonade. If we raise our price than people might stop buying.**

* * *

"What if the people who own this machine are mad that we are using it?" Joe asked Eternity, pointing to the Lemonade 5000.

"We're just borrowing it, we'll put it back." Eternity said. "It's not like they are using it."

"But we are borrowing it without their permission." Joe said.

"It's going to be okay." Eternity assured him. "The challenge should be over soon and then we will put it back and they will never know." Eternity said.

"Are you sure?" Joe asked.

"Of course I'm sure." Eternity said.

"Thanks." Joe said.

"Anytime." Eternity said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Eternity: Joe helps me out all the time, I fell that the least that I can do is help him feel better.**

* * *

Mari was looking for customers when Juliet came up beside her and pushed her into Oliver.

"Whoa, watch where you're going babe." Oliver said. "I know I'm irresistible, but try to control yourself."

Mari shot an evil look back at Juliet who winked.

"Sorry." Mari snapped at Oliver. "It was an accident."

"Oh yeah of course. An 'accident'" Oliver said, air quoting 'accident'.

"Just don't talk to me." Mari said.

"Hey, you were the one who bumped into me." Oliver said. "Remember?"

"Look Oliver, I don't like you, I'm never going to like you, so just back off." Mari yelled.

"Wow someone is sassy today." Oliver said.

Mari rolled her eyes and walked away.

"You'll come around!" Oliver shouted after her. "You'll see!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Oliver: It's obvious Mari is just hiding her feelings. Remember, Oliver O'Conner always gets the girl.**

**Mari: (She rolls her eyes) **

* * *

"So Maverick, how are you doing today?" Juliet asked.

"Fine." Maverick answered.

"Well today you seem fine, and yesterday you seemed fine, but the day before that you did not seem fine." Juliet said.

"What are you talking about?" Maverick asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Juliet said. "During that fish catching challenge, you were acting weird again."

"I told you why, I was trying to freak out the other team." Maverick said.

"You may have gotten away with telling lie to everyone else that, but not me." Juliet said. "I know something is up. So just tell me."

"Juliet…" Maverick said. "I already told you, it's nothing."

"Pleeeeeeeease" Juliet begged.

"I have nothing to tell you." Maverick said.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Juliet asked.

"Why are _you_ so stubborn?" Maverick asked.

"I asked you first." Juliet said.

"I asked you second." Maverick said.

"What?" Juliet asked. "That doesn't make sense."

"I think it does." Maverick said.

"No it doesn't." Juliet said. "Tell me!"

"Alright I'll tell you." Maverick said.

"Really?" Juliet asked happily.

"Ya." Maverick said. "Okay, the truth is….

…

...

...

...

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I have no secret."

"Come on!" Juliet shouted.

"Let's just get back to the challenge." Maverick suggested. "We wasted enough time already."

"Fine." Juliet grumbled.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Juliet: I thought he was actually going to tell me. He has a secret! I know he does! I will find out if it kills me!**

**Maverick: Too bad I didn't have any strawberries to distract her.**

* * *

Meanwhile, the Tough Tides were doing a good job at selling their lemonade. Some of them decide to walk around to try to sell some.

Emma, Lia, and Eddie decided to stay in front of the mall and make and sell lemonade from there.

"I'm so tired." Lia complained, sitting on the ground, leaning her head against the table.

"Me too." Emma said.

"Well you two shouldn't have stayed up all night playing that game." Eddie lectured.

"It's addicting." Emma said.

"And we didn't know we were playing all night." Lia added. "I thought just an hour passed."

"Complaining about it won't help us win the challenge." Eddie said. "Why don't you help?"

"Okay okay." Lia said, trying to get up, but she just fell back down. Snoring could be heard from her, she was asleep.

"Great, I guess it's just you and me Emma." Eddie said turning to Emma, but she was asleep too.

"I guess it's just me." Eddie sighed.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Lia: I couldn't help it! I was so tired! I usually have a lot of energy, but today I'm just too tired.**

* * *

Tanner was walking around trying to sell lemonade with Jack who, as usual, was complaining.

"This is a stupid challenge." Jack said. "A lemonade stand? Seriously Chris? We are not five."

"I should of offered to go by myself." Tanner muttered to himself.

"What did you say?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." Tanner said. "Let's just try to sell as much lemonade as possible so we can win again."

"Fine." Jack said walking up to a man. "Would you like to buy some lemonade?"

"No thank you." The man said.

"It's not an option." Jack said. "Buy some!"

"But-"

"No buts, buy some damn lemonade!" Jack shouted.

"But I'm allergic to lemons!" The man said.

"Then give it to your mom, or your dad, or a hobo. I don't care just buy it!" Jack yelled.

"Okay!" The man cried taking the lemonade, throwing a dollar at Jack, then running away.

"Harsh." Tanner said.

"I got a dollar!" Jack said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Jack: This is easy.**

**Tanner: I guess forcing people into buying your product is one way to sell it, maybe not the best way though.**

* * *

Cyrus and Aria were walking around selling lemonade to people on the street.

"Thank you!" Aria said to a customer.

"Do you think we are going to win this challenge?" Cyrus asked.

"I think so." Aria said. "We got a free lemonade 5000, the other team doesn't have that."

"You're right." Cyrus said. "If the other team can't even make lemonade, how are they suppose to sell it?"

"Exactly." Aria said.

"I hope we win, cause I don't want to go home." Cyrus said.

"Why would you go home?" Aria asked. "You didn't give any reason for anyone to vote you out."

"Well I am really good at baking right?" Cyrus asked.

"Yeah, you're awesome at baking." Aria said, wondering where this was going.

"Well that's my big major talent, and we just had a challenge for that." Cyrus explained. "I'm scared that because we already had a challenge that I was really good at, everyone is going to vote me out because I'm no use to them anymore."

"You're still useful!" Aria said. "No one is going to vote you out because all you are good at is baking."

"How do you know that?" Cyrus asked.

Aria paused for a moment, thinking. "I promise you that I won't vote for you. I think you are still very useful."

"Thanks Aria." Cyrus said. "I guess one less vote for me is good."

"Don't worry, I'll help you make sure no one votes for you." Aria said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cyrus: Aria is sweet. I don't know what I would do without her.**

* * *

On another street, Jared and Shae were also walking selling lemonade.

"Lemonade!" Jared shouted. "Get your lemonade here!"

"Only 75 cents!" Shae added.

A few customers came up and bought some lemonade.

"Thank you." Shae and Jared said to them.

"This is going better than I thought it would." Jared said.

"Yeah, people here really like lemonade." Shae said.

Jared nodded. "I think we can win this."

"Don't get too cocky." Shae warned. "You never know."

"You're right." Jared said. "A meteor could hit the earth and destroy all the money we made."

"If a meteor hit the earth I'm sure the money would be the last things on our minds." Shae said.

"It would probably be the first thing on Chris's mind." Jared said.

"No I think the first thing on Chris's mind would be protecting his hair." Shae laughed.

"Yeah, I bet the money that we raise will go towards buying Chris new hair supplies." Jared said.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Shae said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Jared: I like this challenge, or maybe it was just the fact that I got to work with Shae.**

**Chris: First of all, I am not using the money to buy new hair supplies, although that would be a good idea. Second of all, my hair is awesome so it needs to be protected. And third of all… Never mind I can't think of a third of all so just stick with the first two.**

* * *

"What time is it?" Spencer asked the rest of the Wicked Waves.

"It is 4:00" Rosalie said, looking at the watch.

"Okay, we have an hour." Spencer said.

"Uh oh, here comes trouble." Oliver said pointing to Gracie who was walking towards them.

"What do you want?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm here to get our spot back." Gracie snapped.

"Can we please just have it for another hour?" Joe asked nicely. "We are almost done."

"You have five seconds." Gracie said.

"Seriously?" Mari asked.

"One." Gracie said.

"Should we leave?" Joe asked.

"Two."

"No way." Rosalie said.

"Three."

"She is just a little girl." Fredrick said.

"Four."

"What is she going to do to us?" Rosalie asked.

"Five." Gracie glared at them.

"Okay you counted down." Rosalie said. "What are you going to do to us? Attack us with your dollies?"

"GIRLS ASSEMBLE!" Gracie yelled.

About 100 five year old girls came running out of different hiding places and formed a mob behind Gracie.

"Do I have to count again or are you just going to leave?" Gracie asked as the girls took their attack positions.

The Wicked Waves looked at each other.

"RUN!" Nova yelled then the Wicked Waves took off running in the opposite direction.

"CHARGE!" Gracie yelled as the girls chased after them.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Spencer: Who knew little girls could be so evil?**

**Mari: It's official, I am never having kids.**

**Fredrick: We managed to escape them by hiding in a building. But we weren't able to go back to sell more lemonade, luckily I grabbed the money we already made before we left.**

* * *

The Tough Tides returned to their table in front of the mall.

"It is almost time to go back." Eddie said.

"How did we do?" Lia asked, waking up.

"What do you mean we?" Jack asked. "You didn't do anything!"

"Sorry!" Lia said.

"At least Emma woke up before the challenge was over." Tanner said.

"But Emma still fell asleep and didn't help that much." Jack said.

"Let me make it up to you guys and bring the Lemonade 5000 back to Billy." Emma said.

"Okay." Eddie said putting the machine back in the box it came in.

Emma picked it up and left.

"We still sold a lot of lemonade, but I hope it's enough." Aria said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Lia: (She has both her fingers crossed and her eyes closed.) Please let us win. Please let us win. Please let us win.**

**Cyrus: We tried our best, but was it good enough?**

* * *

The two teams meet Chris where he told them to meet him. They already handed him the money and it was being counted by the interns.

"So guys how do you think you did?" Chris asked the teams.

"I think we did pretty good." Shae said. "We-"

"Never mind, shut up." Chris interrupted as an intern ran up to him and handed him two envelopes. "Here are the results of the challenge."

Both teams looked at him nervously.

"The Wicked Waves made $178.50" Chris said. And the Tough Tides made…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

$203.25 Which means the Tough Tides win!"

The Tough Tides began cheering!

"Wait a minute!" Yelled an angry voice from behind them.

They turned around to see Billy stomping towards them with the box containing the lemonade 5000 in his hands.

"What?" Chris asked. "We are in the middle of a show!"

"These miscreants borrowed my machine and when I got it back I opened the box and found it broken!" Billy said pointing to the Tough Tides.

"But when we gave it back it wasn't broken." Eddie said.

"Yes it was." Billy said.

"No, Emma brought it back and it was perfectly fine." Tanner said. "Right Emma?"

Emma didn't say anything.

"What did you do?" Tanner asked.

"When I was bringing it back, I tripped and fell and dropped it. It broke but I was hoping that he wouldn't notice." Emma confessed.

"Oh I noticed." Billy said. "And you owe me $200."

"No way!" Chris said.

"Yes way!" Billy said walking up to the interns and grabbing $200 from them. He glared angrily at the Tough Tides and then stomped away.

"Well I guess that means that the Tough Tides made $3.25, which means the Wicked Waves win!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Jack: Emma you lost that challenge for us. I vote you. Bye bye.**

**Emma: Sorry Lia but I feel like it's between you and me tonight. Nothing personal.**

**Eddie: Emma was more helpful in that challenge, and it was an accident that she tripped and fell, and I know what it is like to make a mistake like that, so I vote Lia.**

* * *

The Tough Tides sat at the elimination ceremony, the stars were shining and Chris walked in front of them.

"You guys won last time, and I thought it was the end of your losing streak. But I guess I was wrong. You lost, again. You know the drill, if you receive a miniature life preserver, you are safe. But if you don't receive one, that means that you got the most votes and you must take the slide of shame into the ocean of losers and you are out of this game."

"The following people are safe:"

"Aria."

"Jared."

"Tanner."

"Jack."

"Cyrus."

"Shae."

"Eddie."

Lia and Emma both sat without a life preserver, they both looked extremely nervous.

"And the final life preserver of the night goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Lia."

"Sorry Emma." Lia said as she grabbed her life preserver.

Emma looked a bit shocked but then sighed sadly and grabbed an inner tube.

"Bye guys." She said as she walked over to the slide but then tripped and fell toppling off the side of the boat into the water below.

"She came in falling, and she went out falling." Chris said turning to the camera. "And another person leaves the ship, who will be next? Find out next time on

TOTAL

DRAMA

CRUISE!"

* * *

Votes:

Aria: Emma

Cyrus: Emma

Eddie: Lia

Emma: Lia

Jack: Emma

Jared: Emma

Lia: Emma

Shae: Emma

Tanner: Lia

Emma: 6

Lia:3

Eliminated: Slang, Aster, Talia, Emma.

* * *

Once all the contestants left the top deck, Chris sat on a massage chair with his feet in a foot bath as two women gave him a pedicure and a manicure.

Chris sighed happily. "This is the best $181.75 I have ever spent."

* * *

Sorry to zoopzoop for having your character voted out but it was just her time to go…

Anyways, like always, please review and tell me what you think!

[Insert clever farewell statement here]


	10. Ep 6: Victory Is Best Served Gold

Disclaimer: I don't own Total drama, Chris or twenty of the contestants, they all belong to their respective owners. I only own Juliet and Aster.

A/N: I am soooooooooooo sorry for the long wait! I was so busy these past few weeks! It was pretty crazy. But I'm here now with another chapter and I have some good news and some bad new. What do you want first? Bad news? Okay, well looking at the calendar for May, it looks very busy. I know I am going to have a ridiculous amount of homework because we are approaching the end of the year, so that means that the updates may not be that quick, but I'll try my best. The good news is that I have a plan for the next two chapters and they look like so much fun and I am super excited to write them. Anyways, a big thanks to VBeast for the challenge idea. If anyone has anymore suggestions, I need more for after the merge.

Enjoy the chapter and please review!

* * *

Chris stood on the top deck of the ship. The moon and stars were out and his nails look fabulous. He flashed his signature grin at the camera.

"Last time on Total Drama Cruise!" He exclaimed. "We had or second pitstop, this time in Boston. I gave the contestants crates of lemons and they had to make and sell lemon on the streets of Boston. The Wicked Waves managed to find a lemonade making machine in the a random wearhouse and they found an awesome spot to sell their lemonade. They were doing very well until trouble struck when the devil in the form of a 5 year old girl named Gracie arrived. Gracie managed to run the Wicked Waves out of their spot with an army of 5 year old girls. Meanwhile, the Tough Tides got a lemonade machine from a man named Billy who worked at a lemonade store. He told them they could borrow it but they had to bring it back. The Tough Tides managed to sell a lot of lemonade too, but they also ran into trouble. While Emma was bringing the Lemonade 5000 back to the store, she tripped and fell, and broke the machine. Billy got rather mad and made the Tough Tides pay $200. Because they had to take that money off of the money they made, the Wicked Waves won the challenge. The Tough Tides decided to vote off Emma because she lost the challenge for them and she was a total klutz. So who will go home next? Will anyone create an alliance? And will I chip a nail? Hopefully not because I just got them done and they look amazing. I mean look at them! I can see by reflection in them. I look hot! What was I saying? I'm not sure, so just go to the theme song.

* * *

Theme song

* * *

The Wicked Wave girls sat in the movie theatre room, watching The Notebook.

"Why are we watching this?" Mari asked.

"Because Juliet wanted to pick the movie." Rosalie said.

"It's so romantic!" Juliet swooned. "Marry me Ryan Gosling!"

Mari rolled her eyes.

"So if we lose tomorrow, who should go home?" Nova asked.

"It has to be a boy." Rosalie said.

"Why?" Eternity asked.

"Because, if the boys realize that they are outnumbering us girls, they might turn against us and try to take us all out." Rosalie said.

"So what are you suggesting?" Mari asked.

"I am suggesting we form an alliance." Rosalie said.

"Like a girl alliance?" Juliet asked.

"Exactly." Rosalie said. "From now on, the five of us should vote together, and once we get to the final five, than it is every girl for herself."

"I like it!" Nova said. "I'm in."

"Me too." Juliet said.

"Why not." Eternity said. "I'll join."

"That leaves you Mari, are you in or out?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know." Mari said.

"Come on, it's a smart decision." Rosalie said. "Do you want to make it far in this game?"

"Of course I do." Mari said.

"Then what is there to be unsure about?" Rosalie asked. "Join our alliance."

"Fine." Mari sighed.

"Yay!" Nova cheered. "This is the beginning of the girl alliance!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Rosalie: Forming an alliance with the girls was a good decision. Since I suggested it, that would make me the leader of the alliance. I think with my girls behind me, I can win this game.**

**Mari: I am more of an independent person, but I think that if I didn't join the alliance now, I would end up regretting it.**

**Nova: If our girl alliance works out, it will be an all girl finale for the first time in Total Drama history!**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the arcade, the boys of the Wicked Waves weren't talking as much strategy.

Fredrick, Joe, Oliver, and Maverick were playing Mario Kart while Spencer sat beside them, reading the dictionary.

"Stupid car, stop going towards the wall!" Maverick yelled as he crashed into the wall in the game yet again.

"It will stop bumping into walls if you stop steering towards them." Oliver said.

"I'm not going towards the wall!" Maverick exclaimed.

"You obviously are." Fredrick said.

"I give up." Maverick said putting the remote down.

"Maybe with some practice, you will get better at this game." Joe said.

"I just don't think video games are for me." Maverick said.

"How have you never played video games before?" Oliver asked.

"My parents are field zoologists, they took me everywhere with them so I didn't get to play video games growing up." Maverick said.

"That's interesting." Spencer said.

"Are you seriously reading the dictionary?" Oliver asked Spencer.

"Yeah." Spencer answered.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"It's my favourite book." Spencer said.

"You're kidding." Oliver said.

"I never kid about the dictionary." Spencer said.

"Wow." Oliver said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Spencer: There is nothing wrong with liking the dictionary!**

**Oliver: Nerd alert!**

**Fredrick: The dictionary's okay I guess, but I prefer fantasy or detective novels.**

* * *

"I can't believe we lost again." Jack complained to the rest of the Tough Tides as they sat in the live theatre room, just sitting and talking. "Man we suck."

"We don't suck." Aria defended. "We just had a little bad luck."

"Yeah, we'll get them next time." Cyrus agreed.

"Or we can lose again." Jack said.

"Maybe we keep losing because of the negative energy on our team." Eddie said.

"Maybe." Shae agreed.

"Negative energy has nothing to do with it." Jack said. "We lost because we suck, simple as that."

"Maybe it wasn't the negative energy, but thinking positive couldn't hurt." Jared said.

"Yeah, if we keep our heads up, we will eventually win." Shae said.

"I think it's time to head to bed." Lia yawned. "I am so tired. And I want to do my best in tomorrows challenge."

The rest of the team agreed, they needed all their energy for tomorrows challenge.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Lia: I am lucky to still be here, I don't want to mess it up.**

**Shae: Tomorrows a new day, hopefully we can win.**

**Eddie: At least Fredrick was safe from elimination.**

* * *

The contestants were sitting in the dining hall the next morning, eating, what looked like, and tasted like, dog food.

"I would complain about this food, but I know that it won't help." Rosalie said.

"Complaining is pointless." Fredrick agreed. "We will still have to eat it."

"So did everyone get a good sleep?" Eddie asked the Tough Tides.

The rest of the team nodded.

"Good." Eddie said.

"Yeah, it seems like our team never gets enough sleep." Tanner pointed out.

"But last night we all did." Jared said. "So we are all ready and energized for todays challenge."

"That's good to hear." Chris said as he walked into the dining hall. "Because today's challenge isn't going to be as easy as the last two. Meet me on the top deck."

After the contestants decided they had enough of breakfast, they walked up to meet Chris on the top deck. Once they got there, they didn't notice anything special about the top deck, nothing was set up for a challenge and they weren't docked anywhere.

"What are we doing today?" Fredrick asked.

"Today is a special day." Chris said. "Because today is the day for the Cruise Olympics!"

"What?" Mari asked.

"Each team will compete in eight different Cruise Olympic events. Each person will do one. The Wicked Waves will have to sit out two people. The events are bowling, mini-golf, swimming, tennis, basketball, Pac-man, Guitar Hero and rock climbing. For each event won, the team will get a gold medal, the team with the most gold medal by the end of the games will win the challenge and are safe from elimination. We have a tie breaker in case of a tie. So decide who is going to do what event. The first event is bowling, so meet me in the bowling alley.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Aria: This challenge works well for us, because the Wicked Waves two person advantage has to sit out this challenge.**

**Jared: At least when this is over I can say that I competed in the Olympics. I don't have to say it wasn't the real Olympics. **

* * *

"Alright, bowling for the Wicked Waves id Fredrick." Chris announced.

"Go Fredrick!" The Wicked Waves cheered.

"And for the Tough Tides." Chris said. "It's Jared!"

"You can do it Jared!" The Tough Tides cheered.

"Alright, we are going to flip a coin and see who goes first." Chris said.

"Tails!" Fredrick called after Chris threw the coin into the air.

"And it's tails!" Chris exclaimed. "Fredrick you're up!"

Fredrick grabbed a gold ball and walked up to the bowling lane. He threw the ball and knocked down six pins. On his second throw he knocked down two.

"Good job Fredrick!" The Wicked Waves called.

Jared went up to take his turn. He grabbed a blue ball and knocked down eight pins. On his second throw, he knocked down the other two.

"Yeah Jared!" The Tough Tides cheered.

"And Jared gets a spare!" Chris announced. "Fredrick, you're up!"

"You can do it!" The Wicked Waves cheered.

Fredrick grabbed his ball and shot down 4 balls the first try and 5 the next try.

Jared went up and knocked down four pins with the first ball and with the second, he hit three.

"The score is 17 for Fredrick, 21 for Jared." Chris announced.

The game continued and Jared ended up getting two strikes and three spares and Fredrick got one Strike and four spares.

"This is the last frame." Chris said. "Fredrick, you're up."

Fredrick grabbed the ball and sent it flying down the lane. It hit all the pins and they fell.

"Strike!" Chris exclaimed. "Go again."

Fredrick rolled the ball again and hit 6 pins and the next ball he only hit 1.

"Fredrick scored an 122." Chris said. "Jared has a 105 right now."

Jared picked up the ball. He took his first shot and got a strike.

"Come on Jared!" The Tough Tides cheered.

Jared picked up the ball and knocked over 5 pins and then 3.

"And Jared scored a 131! That means that he won the event!" Chris exclaimed. "The Tough Tides get the first gold medal!"

The Tough Tides cheered as Chris put a gold medal around Jared's neck.

"Cool, is this real gold?" Jared asked.

"Of course not!" Chris laughed. "Do you think that I would actually give you real gold? It's plastic!"

"Darn." Jared said.

"Alright teams! The next event is mini-golf!" Chris announced. "So follow me to the mini golf course."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Jared: It's nice to win. Even if we lose the challenge, the team will have no reason to vote me out tonight, so I feel safe.**

**Fredrick: Damn it, so close.**

* * *

The teams stood in front of the mini golf course.

"This event will be between Spencer and Eddie." Chris said. "Since I don't have the patience to watch you guys play all eighteen holes, you will only be playing the back nine."

"What's the back nine?" Eternity asked.

"The back nine are the last nine holes." Spencer explained.

"Alright let's get started." Chris said, pulling out a coin.

He flipped the coin and Spencer won the coin toss and got to go first.

"Come on Spencer, we don't want to lose!" Rosalie said. "No pressure though."

"Thanks." Spencer sarcastically. "I don't feel any pressure at all."

"It's okay, it is only the second event, if you lose we still have lots of time to catch up." Joe pointed out.

"But if you win then we will have less catching up to do." Rosalie said.

"Just hit the ball already!" Chris yelled.

Spencer hit the ball and after three shots, he got it in the hole.

"And that is a par for Spencer." Chris announced. "Eddie's up."

"Go Eddie go!" Lia cheered.

"Whatever." Jack said.

"Seriously Jack?" Aria asked. "You can't even pretend to cheer on our teammate?"

"You obviously don't know me if you think I can do that." Jack said.

Aria rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless."

"I don't care." Jack said. "Just watch the game."

Eddie hit the ball and got it in the hole on her second shot.

"And Eddie got a birdie." Chris said. "That puts her in the lead."

"Yay!" The Tough Tides, except for Jack, cheered.

Spencer and Eddie continued to play until they came to the last hole. Spencer took his shot and got par.

"Spencer score is +1, Eddie you need a hole in one to beat him." Chris said.

"We're doomed." Jack said.

"I can do it!" Eddie said and then swung her club and hit the ball. It went zooming across the fake grass, bouncing off walls and then rolled into the hole.

"Oh my God." Cyrus gasped. "She did it."

"And the Tough Tides win the second event!" Chris announced, putting a gold medal around Eddie's neck.

The Tough Tides cheered.

"Good job Eddie." Fredrick said.

"Thanks Freddie!" Eddie chimed.

"Fredrick!" Rosalie shouted. "Whose team are you on?"

"Yours." Fredrick said. "I was just congratulating my sister."

"Just stick with your own team." Rosalie said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Jack: Eddie actually did something right for a change, I'm surprised.**

**Eternity:We lost again...**

* * *

"Now It's time for the swimming event!" Chris announced. "Competing in this event will be Shae and Mari."

Mari was wearing a white bikini with purple flowers and Shae was wearing a black bikini. They were both standing on the edge of the pool.

"Girls in bikini's, it doesn't get much better than this." Oliver said.

Tanner smacked him in the side of the head. "Don't talk that way about my sister."

"Ouch." Oliver said rubbing his head. "Sorry dude."

"Okay, this event is easy." Chris said. "All you have to do is dive into the pool, and then swim to the other end, swim back, swim to the other end again, and then swim back and the first person to touch the wall wins. Okay?"

"Let's do this!" Shae cheered.

"Three, two, one…GO!" Chris shouted.

Mari and Shae dived into the pool. Mari was in an early lead.

"Come on Shae!" Jared cheered. "You can do it!"

Mari touched the wall first but Shae was close behind.

"It looks like we might win this one." Nova said.

"Don't underestimate my sister." Tanner said.

Mari touched the wall first, Shae was falling behind.

"Oh no!" Lia said.

Mari touched the wall and made her way back, but Shae wasn't going down without a fight. She started swimming faster. Just as Mari was going to touch the wall a final time, Shae swam past her and touched it.

"And Shae wins!" Chris announced.

"Yes!" The tough Tides cheered.

"Damn…" Mari said sadly, getting out of the pool.

"Don't worry Mari." Oliver said. "You still look hot in that bikini."

Mari shook her head back and forth quickly, getting the water from her hair all over Oliver.

"Hey!" Oliver said. "Watch it!"

"Sorry." Mari smiled smugly. "My bad."

"And the Tough Tides are leading three nothing with five events left." Chris announced giving Shae a gold medal. "The Tough Tides just need two more to win."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Jared: It feels good to be in the lead. Shae was really awesome in that event.**

**Joe: That was so close. Oh well, you can't win them all.**

* * *

"Time for our fifth event!" Chris announced, as he and the teams stood beside the tennis court. "This event is Tennis. All you have to do is win a game that is going to be the best of three matches. Competing in this event is Rosalie and Lia."

"Good luck Lia." Rosalie said. "You're going to need it."

"You're the one who needs the luck." Lia said.

"And the trash talking has already begun." Chris said. "Rosalie won the coin toss so she gets to serve first."

Rosalie grabbed the ball and hit it with her pink racket. Lia returned it with her orange racket. They kept passing it back and forth. The teams sat on the side, watching.

"This could me a long game." Shae said to Jared.

"Yeah, Who do you think is going to win?" Jared asked.

"I have no idea." Shae said. "They seen evenly matched."

"I agree." Jared said. "But if Lia wins then we will only have to win one more event then we win the challenge."

"It would be awesome to win." Shae said. "And by the way, you did really good in the bowling match. I thought Fredrick was going to win for a second, but you proved me wrong. I should of knew that you would win, you're a good bowler."

"Thanks, and you were an awesome swimmer." Jared said. "The way you came from behind and beat her, it was awesome."

"Thanks." Shae said.

"NO!" Lia yelled as she dived for the ball but missed.

"And it's 15 love for Rosalie." Chris said. "This is going to be a long game."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Lia: I have to win this, I was on the chopping block last elimination ceremony, if we lose I could be in danger again.**

* * *

They were nearing the end of the game, Rosalie won the first match, Lia won the second. Whoever won this one would be the winner. The current score 40-40, or deuce in tennis terms.

Rosalie hit the ball and sent it flying to Lia, who hit it back, a little too hard and it went out of the court.

"And that's advantage for Rosalie!" Chris said.

"What?" Aria asked.

"It means that if I get another point I win." Rosalie explained. "But if Lia gets another point then I need two more points to win and so does she."

"Tennis is so confusing." Aria said.

"I know right?" Cyrus agreed. "Why can't they just count normally?"

"Can we just get back to the game?" Chris asked. "Lia, it's your serve."

Lia hit the ball and Rosalie hit it back.

A few minutes later Rosalie hit the ball and Lia dived for it, but she was to late, it bounced twice and Rosalie got the point.

"Rosalie wins!" Chris exclaimed and then he put a gold medal around Rosalie's neck. "And that's the first win for the Wicked Waves."

"Way to go Rosalie." Juliet said.

"Thank you." Rosalie said, bowing. "Thank you very much."

"It was just one win." Tanner said. "We are still winning the challenge."

"Not for long." Rosalie said. "The Wicked Waves are going to win. Again."

"How can you be so sure?" Tanner asked.

"Because I am always on the winning team." Rosalie said.

"Really?" Tanner asked. "I didn't know you were on the Tough Tides."

Rosalie narrowed his eyes at him.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Rosalie: No one beats Rosalie Ann Stableman. No one.**

* * *

Chris and the teams stood on the basketball court.

"Time for the basketball event." Chris announced. "The teams have both chosen their tallest players to participate. That is Joe for the Waves and Cyrus for the Tides.

"Is it going to be like a one on one game?" Cyrus asked.

"No, ain't nobody got time for that!" Chris said. "Instead you will be playing C.H.R.I.S. "

"Chris?" Spencer asked.

"No, not Chris, C.H.R.I.S." Chris said.

"What's the difference?" Spencer asked.

"It's spelled different." Chris said. "iI you were to read what I am saying then you would see a difference."

"So how do you play C.H.R.I.S.?" Nova asked.

"It's simple." Chris said. "Joe will take a shot. Then Cyrus will have to take the same shot, from the same place and the same style. Then Joe will have to take the shot, then Cyrus and so on. but it one player misses the shot, the other player becomes the 'leader' and has to make the shot for the other to copy. Everytime someone misses a shot they get a letter of the word Chris, the first person to get all the letters loses."

"Isn't that game called H.O.R.S.E.?" Joe asked.

"No! I am better than horses!" Chris shouted.

"But-"

"Just take the shot Joe!" Chris yelled.

"Alright alright." Joe said walking to the three point line. He stood on that line and took a shot, getting it in the basket.

"Alright Cyrus, you have to get it in from the three point line." Chris said.

Cyrus walked up to the three point line and took a shot, he took his shot and got it in.

"Next!" Chris demanded.

Joe and Cyrus took turns shooting the ball in the basket from the three point line until Joe missed one.

"Joe gets a C." Chris said. "Cyrus, it's your turn, choose where to shot from."

The game continued until Cyrus had spelt C.H.R.I. and Joe spelt C.H.R.

Joe tried to copy Cyrus's last shot but missed, earning himself an I.

"Come on Cyrus." Aria said. "Try to do a really hard shot, if he misses than he loses."

"But if I miss I lose." Cyrus said.

"Do it from mid court!" Lia said.

"Backwards!" Eddie said.

"I can't do that." Cyrus said.

"You can do whatever you put your mind to." Aria said.

"Are you sure?" Cyrus said.

"I'm positive." Aria smiled. "Go show them what you got."

Cyrus walked to mid court and turned around so his back was facing the net. He lifted the ball and threw it behind them. All the contestants watched as it went soaring through the air and bounced off the backboard and into the basket .

"You did it!" Aria shouted running up and giving Cyrus a hug. "I knew you could."

"Thanks." Cyrus smiled.

"Don't start celebrating yet." Rosalie said. "Joe can make that shot. Right Joe?"

"Um that's a difficult shot." Joe said.

"You can do it!" Eternity said. "I believe in you."

Joe took a deep breath. "I might as well try."

"Come on Joe!" The Wicked Waves cheered.

Joe took the same position Cyrus did, mid court facing away from the basket. He threw the ball and it flew towards the basket. it hit the rim, spun around it and then dropped through the basket.

"Wow, what are the odds." Chris said. "Looks like you're up again Cyrus.

Cyrus went back to mid court and tossed the ball behind him. It hit the rim and fell to the ground.

"And Cyrus gets an S!" Chris said. "That means he spelled C.H.R.I.S. and loses. Joe wins!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Joe: It was nice to win one for the team. That was very nerve-racking, I'm glad I had Eternity to support me, she's a great friend.**

**Cyrus: It was disappointing to lose. But we are still winning by one. But I still feel like a let down the team, and Aria, but she's apart of the team so… Yeah, it's a let down.**

* * *

"Three events left!" Chris said as he and the contestants stood in arcade. "And now it is time for Pac-man! Tanner vs. Oliver."

"Pac-man isn't an Olympic sport." Spencer said.

"Shut up Spencer!" Chris shouted. "It is now!"

"So what do we have to do?" Tanner asked.

"You each have to play a game of Pac-man with three lives." Chris explained. "The first to lose all three loses."

"Sounds simple enough. Wish me luck babe." Oliver winked at Mari.

Mari rolled her eyes.

Oliver and Tanner each walked up to an 80's pac-man machine.

"Alright." Chris said. "This event starts… Now!"

Oliver and Tanner went to work eating pellets(or pac-dots, whatever you want to call them). They seemed to be doing rather well until Blinky and pinky(the red and pink ghosts) cornered Tanner and he lost a life.

"Tanner is down to only two lives." Chris said.

"Come on Tan, eat those pellets!" Shae said.

"I'm trying." Tanner said.

The game went on for about another fifteen minutes, they were both on level five(not that the levels matter) and Tanner had two lives and Oliver had one.

"No Clyde, go away!" Tanner said as the orange ghost chased after him, he was just about to eat a power pellet, Clyde got up to him and he lost a life.

"Haha." Oliver laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Tanner asked. "Looks like Blinky is catching up to you.

"Blinky is no problem." Oliver said. "Oh cherries!"

Oliver moved pac-man towards the cherries in the centre but Inky came around the corner and got in front of him and with Blinky behind him he had no choice but to run into Inky and lose his last life.

"Damn!" Oliver screamed.

"And Tanner is the winner of this event!" Chris said as he put a gold medal around Tanners neck.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Fredrick: The Tough Tides have won four and we only won two. If they win the next one then the Wicked Waves lose this challenge.**

**Tanner: Finally, my video game skills came were useful for something!**

* * *

"The next event will also take place in the arcade." Chris said. "It's time for some Guitar Hero! Jack vs. Nova!"

"You got this Nova." Juliet said. "You're awesome at Guitar hero!"

Nova had a white guitar with bright red flames all over it and Jack had an all black guitar.

"What song are we doing?" Nova asked.

"You will be playing Smoke on the Water by Deep Purple!" Chris said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because I said so." Chris said. "The one with the most points by the end of the song wins. You will both be playing on medium."

"Medium?" Nova asked. "Piece of cake."

The song started and Nova began to hit every note perfectly while Jack was… well let's just say he was losing.

"Come on Jack." Aria encouraged.

"Shut up Aria." Jack said.

"Woah, rude." Aria said.

"And you're surprised because?" Jack asked.

"I don't even know why I try anymore." Aria said.

"Nova, you're doing awesome." Joe said.

"I play guitar in real life, this is the easiest thing ever." Nova said.

The song came to an end and Nova didn't miss a note, and Jack missed many notes.

"Whose losing for the team now Jack?" Eddie asked.

"She just got lucky." Jack said. "I wasn't even really trying."

"Why weren't you trying?" Shae asked.

"Because you losers don't deserve to win." Jack said.

"Suuuuuuure." Aria said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Jack: I could of beat Nova if I wanted to.**

**Nova: That was the funnest challenge ever!**

* * *

Chris and the contestants stood in front if the the rock climbing wall.

"It's time for the final event." Chris said. "If the Wicked Waves win then there will be a tie breaker, if the Tough Tides win, then they win the challenge. This challenge will be Maverick against Aria in a rock climbing challenge. The first to the top wins, simple right?"

"Where is the safety equipment?' Aria asked.

"What safety equipment?" Chris asked.

"The safety equipment that ensures that we don't and break our heads open." Maverick said.

"Oh that safety equipment." Chris said. "Yeah we won't be using that."

"Why?" Aria asked.

"Because it is way funner if you guys are in danger." Chris laughed.

"You can't do that!" Maverick said.

"Yes I can." Chris said.

Chef appeared on the screen and walked up to Chris and whispered something into his ear before leaving.

"Looks like, I can't actually let you climb up their without safety equipment, stupid laws." Chris said. "So I'll go get some."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Maverick: I have to win this challenge, I don't the team to blame me for the lose just because I'm lost the final event.**

* * *

Maverick and Aria stood at the bottom of the rock wall, with safety equipment on and ready to climb.

"Three, two, one, go!" Chris shouted as the started climbing.

Maverick was off to an early lead, but Aria was close behind.

When he got about halfway to the top, one of the holds that Maverick was holding onto broke, and he fell to the bottom.

"Looks like I'm going to win!" Aria laughed. "Better luck next time Maverick."

"Looks like we lost this one…" Juliet sighed sadly.

Maverick looked up at the top angrily, he was so close, if only that stupid hold didn't break.

He froze for a second before screeching like a baboon and darting up the wall.

He came up behind Aria and grabbed her and pulled her off the wall.

"Hey!" Aria yelled. "That was cheating!"

"There is no rule against it!" Chris said.

Maverick screeched again and then climbed up to the top. He stood and screeched again before freezing. He shook his head and looked around.

"What happened?" He muttered to himself.

"And Maverick wins the challenge!" Chris announced.

"That was weird." Oliver said.

"Yeah, weird…" Juliet said.

"So both teams have won four challenges, that means there will be a tie breaker." Chris said. "Juliet and Eternity sat out for all the events so they will be competing in the tie breaker. Tough Tides, choose two people to compete and then meet me at the front of the ship.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Juliet: Maverick acted weird again, but right now I have to focus on the tie breaker, then I can interrogate Maverick.**

**Maverick: In front of everyone again? This one is going to harder to explain, maybe I can use the same excuse as last time.**

* * *

The teams met Chris at the front of the ship, the railing was off and there was a walkway that lead to the water. Chris stood beside two two person kayaks.

"Is this a rowing challenge?" Fredrick asked.

"You bet it is!" Chris exclaimed. "The challenge is, each team will send two people to row to the island over there and then row back."

"That sounds easy." Shae said.

"You may of just jinxed it." Jared said.

"Juliet and Eternity have not competed yet so they have to compete in this final event." Chris said. "And who did the Tough Tides chose to compete?"

"We chose Tanner and Shae." Aria said.

"A brother sister duo. Good call. Or was it?" Chris said. "We are about to find out. Get ready."

The two pairs ran to their kayaks grabbed their paddles, waiting for Chris to call go.

"And GO!" Chris exclaimed.

The four teens grabbed their kayaks. They both ran down the ramp and pushed their kayaks into the water. They hopped in them and started rowing.

"I don't like rowing." Juliet complained.

"We are halfway there, don't worry." Eternity said.

"They are pulling ahead!" Shae shouted. "Row faster!"

"I'm rowing as fast as I can!" Tanner said.

"Well that isn't fast enough." Shae said.

Juliet and Eternity reached the island and started to turn around. Just as they started heading back, Tanner and Shae reached the island.

Juliet and Eternity were almost halfway back when the water started to get rough.

"It's hard to paddle with all these waves." Eternity said.

"I bet it's going to be even harder to paddle with that wave." Juliet said, pointing to a giant wave heading towards them.

"Watch out!' Joe yelled from the ship, but it was to late. The giant wave crashed into Juliet and Eternity and made their Kayak tip over.

"Now's our chance." Shae said. "Row!"

Tanner and Shae rowed as fast as the could and passed Eternity and Juliet as they emerged from the water.

"Get back on the kayak!" Juliet shouted as her and Eternity flipped the kayak back over and climbed onto it.

They began paddling and saw another huge wave, this time it was heading right for Tanner and Shae.

"Uh oh." Tanner said as the wave got closer.

It crashed on them and…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

They manage to stay in the kayak and rowed to the ship.

"We won!" Shae cheered as the rest of the Tough Tides ran up to them to celebrate.

"We were so close!" Juliet said as they walked onto the ship.

"That so wasn't fair!" Rosalie said. "Our team got hit by a wave!"

"We got hit by a wave too." Tanner said. "We just managed to stay up."

"Stop being such a sore loser." Jack said.

"I'm the sore loser?" Rosalie said. "You're the sore loser Jack! You were the one who said you weren't even trying when you lost against Nova."

"Because I wasn't trying." Jack explained.

"You know what Jack, I'm not even going to waste my breath on you, you're not worth it." Rosalie said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Jack: I don't like Rosalie, I think it's her time to go.**

**Eternity: Looks like we lost. I wonder who I should vote for?**

* * *

The Wicked Waves Girls sat in their room.

"Okay, this is the first meeting of the girl alliance." Rosalie said. "Today's topic is; who should we vote for."

"I don't know, everyone is nice on our team." Nova said.

"Do you have any ideas?" Juliet asked Rosalie.

"I was thinking we should vote for Fredrick." Rosalie said.

"Why Fredrick?" Eternity asked.

"Because he is really smart." Rosalie explained. "And he has his sister on the other team, that means that once we merge, he can easily flip to the other teams side. He might not be faithful to the Waves.

"I guess you have a point." Mari said.

"Okay then, all in favour of voting Fredrick say I" Rosalie said.

"I" All the girls said.

"It's official we are voting for Fredrick." Rosalie said. "Meeting adjourned."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Rosalie: Sorry Fredrick, you are too much of a threat**

* * *

About half an hour later, Jack was walking around when he saw the boys of the Wicked Waves plus Mari and Nova in the kitchen.

"What do you want Jack?" Oliver asked as Jack walked into the kitchen.

"I just came to talk." Jack said. "So who are you guys voting for?"

"If you must know, we aren't sure yet." Spencer said.

"Can I give you my suggestion?" Jack said.

"No, go away." Mari said.

"Come on, be reasonable." Jack said.

"Fine." Mari sighed.

"I think that Rosalie should go home." Jack said.

"Why?" Nova asked.

"Because don't you see how big of a threat she will become?" Jack asked. "You have to start thinking ahead, Rosalie is the leader type and those people get far. She going to gather a group of followers and end up beating us all."

"Why should we trust you?" Maverick asked.

"you know I'm not lying because I'm looking out for myself, if Rosalie makes it to the merge, it's going to be a problem for all of us, including me." Jack said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Fredrick: I guess Jack has a point, so I vote for Rosalie.**

**Mari: Is Jack right? Am I just a part of Rosalie's group of followers? Is she too much of a threat?**

**Nova: I'm sticking with the girl alliance and voting Fredrick.**

* * *

The Wicked Waves sat nervously at the elimination ceremony, Chris approached them with the life preservers.

"Welcome to your second elimination ceremony." Chris said. "I thought you guys were the better team, but I guess not."

"I blame nature." Fredrick said. "It was that stupid wave."

"Whatever reason, you guys still lost so you are here now. If you receive a miniature life preserver, you are safe. But if you don't receive one, that means that you got the most votes and you must take the slide of shame into the ocean of losers and you are out of this game."

"The following people are safe:"

"Eternity."

"Spencer."

"Nova."

"Juliet."

"Joe."

"Maverick."

"Mari."

"Oliver."

Rosalie sat looking confident and Fredrick looked nervous.

"And the final life preserver goes to…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Rosalie."

"Yes!" Rosalie said jumping up to get her life preserver.

"What? Me?" Fredrick asked.

"Yup it's time to go." Chris said. "Hit the slide loser."

"Fine." He said angrily. "But Chris, my skin is twenty times better than yours will ever be!"

He grabbed an inner tube and slide down the slide of shame.

Chris gasped. "He's joking right? I have great skin? Right? Right?!"

"Whatever." Oliver said as the team left the elimination ceremony area.

Chris turned to the camera. "So that's another one down, seventeen left. Who will be next? Find out next time on

Total

Drama

Cruise!"

"And somebody get me some face cream!"

* * *

Votes:

Eternity: Fredrick

Fredrick: Rosalie

Joe: Rosalie

Juliet: Fredrick

Mari: Fredrick

Maverick: Rosalie

Nova: Fredrick

Oliver: Rosalie

Rosalie: Fredrick

Spencer: Oliver

Fredrick: 5

Rosalie: 4

Oliver: 1

Eliminated: Slang, Aster, Talia, Emma, Fredrick.

* * *

Sorry to Kuroiyuki Hime for Fredrick getting the boot, but you still have Eddie so stay tuned to see what happens.

Sorry if some characters didn't get very big parts, I tried my best to be fair.

I hope you enjoyed it and please review!

Unti next time,

~mouse80


	11. Ep 7:A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

Disclaimer: I don't own Total drama, Chris or twenty of the contestants, they all belong to their respective owners. I only own Juliet and Aster.

A/N: Hey guys it's been a while! I have so much to say… Where do I begin?

Well first things first, I am so very sorry for the super long wait. I was busy with school at first and then I became addicted to a few different TV shows and overall I just got lazy. I sort of lost interest in writing altogether… But writing this chapter reminded me how fun writing is! So I am back, hopefully for good. But honestly you do not know how sorry I am for the long wait, I am so grateful of all you guys who stuck with me throughout the wait.

Second thing's second, a little girl named Talia Castellano passed away recently at the age of 13. She was a cancer patient and a CoverGirl. I have been watching the news lately and she was not even mentioned once that I saw and I think it's so sad… So I just wanted to mention it.

Third of all, I would like to thank all of you for getting this story to 100 reviews! Yay! 100 reviews in ten chapters, that is awesome! I am hoping to have 200 reviews by chapter twenty and 300 reviews by the end of the story, hopefully you guys can help me with that! But thank you for all your reviews I appreciate them and love you all!

Finally, I would like to thank VBeast for the challenge idea…

So let's get to the story!

* * *

It was a warm night. The sky was full of starts and only a little piece of the moon could be seen. In distance a land mass could be seen. Chris McLean was standing on the top deck, he smiled at the camera.

"Last time on Total Drama Cruise." He said. "We had the first annual Cruise Olympics! There were twelve events plus a tie breaker. The Tough Tides were in an early lead by winning three in a row thanks to Jared, Eddie and Mari. It seemed like the Tides were going to win when they were winning four to one, but the Wicked Waves came from behind and one the last three events. It ended with a tie breaker of Juliet and Eternity and the brother sister duo, Shae and Tanner. In the end Juliet and Eternity got hit by a giant wave and lost to Tanner and Shae. Rosalie also made a alliance with all of the girls of the Wicked Waves and she insisted they vote out Fredrick. Jack approached the Wicked Waves boys and convinced them to vote for Rosalie, well he convince all of them except for Spencer who voted for Oliver probably because he made fun of Spencer for reading the dictionary. In the end the girl alliance ended up getting out their first target and Fredrick had to take the slide of shame after saying some rather harsh words to me. So who will be the girl alliances next target? Will the boys catch onto their alliance? Will anyone on the Tough Tides form and alliance? Find out all this and more on

Total

Drama

Cruise!"

* * *

Theme song

* * *

The girls of the wicked waves were talking in their room when Rosalie spoke up.

"Quiet everyone." She said. "I would like to call a meeting of the girl alliance."

"I think we need a better name than 'the girl alliance'." Juliet said.

"Yeah something cool like 'the rockstar alliance'." Nova said.

"Or we can put the first letter of our names together." Juliet suggested. "JEMNR."

"That's not a word." Mari said.

"How about JENRM?" Nova asked.

"Still not a word." Mari said.

"We can discuss names later." Rosalie interrupted. "Right now I want to talk about last nights elimination."

"There isn't really much to talk about." Eternity said. "It all went as planned."

"That's what I wanted to talk about." Rosalie said. "I just wanted to say that we all did a good job and followed orders. So thanks to all of you. But why was I almost out? I was the last one to get the life preserver… Why?"

"That was all Jack's fault." Nova explained. "He came up to me, Mari and the boys and told us to vote for you."

"Jack is going to be a problem…" Rosalie said. "Since he isn't on our team we can't vote him out. As soon as we get to the merge we all have to vote for him the first chance we get agreed?"

"Agreed." All the girls responded

"Good." Rosalie said. "Meeting adjourned."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Mari: I don't like how Rosalie is acting like she is in charge of everything. No one voted her the leader. Why is she taking control? But if acting like Rosalie's follower is what I have to do to make it to the end then I guess I'm going to have to suck it up.**

**Nova: (She is writing something on a piece of paper.) There is no word that can be formed with the letter and R… We don't have enough vowels… But we seriously need a better name than 'the girl alliance"**

**Rosalie: Honestly a name for our alliance is the last thing on my mind right now…**

* * *

Jared, Lia, Shae and Tanner were enjoying their victory in the movie theatre room, watching the first Harry Potter movie.

"I never got this movie." Tanner said.

"What's not to get about it?" Lia asked

"I mean a random woman he just met tells him to run straight into a brick wall and he does it? That is just unrealistic." Tanner said.

"This movie has wizards, magic, moving staircases and flying brooms and you find that unrealistic." Jared asked.

"Yup." Tanner nodded.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Shae: Sometimes my brother don't make sense. Well actually not just sometimes, all the time.**

* * *

Aria, Cyrus and Eddie were playing Super Mario Bros on the Wii in the arcade.

"Hit the block Mario." Aria said making Mario jump and hit the question mark block and out popped three eggs that hatched into Yoshis.

"Dibs on the green one!" Cyrus said.

"Fine I get the blue one then." Aria said.

They continued playing for awhile then Aria noticed something.

"Hey Eddie are you okay?" Aria asked. "You have been really quiet for the past hour."

"Yeah is everything okay?" Cyrus asked.

"I don't know." Eddie said. "I just have this bad feeling."

"About what?" Aria asked.

"I'm not sure…" Eddie said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Eddie: I'm not sure what is wrong. I just got this feeling that something bad has happened… Do you ever get that?**

**Aria: I wonder what is bothering Eddie?**

* * *

Meanwhile, the boys of the Wicked Waves were hanging out in their room.

"I did not see that coming." Joe said.

"What?" Spencer asked, looking up from the book he was reading.

"Fredrick getting voted off." Joe said. "I was sure that Rosalie would be the one going home."

"Me too." Oliver said.

"Hmmmm…" Spencer said.

"What is it?" Maverick asked.

"I was just thinking about what Jack said yesterday, about Rosalie gathering a group of followers. Maybe she convinced the girls to vote for Fredrick."

"That would explain it." Joe said.

"What if she talked them into an alliance?" Maverick asked.

"Then we are all doomed." Oliver said.

"What are we going to do if the girls are teaming up on us?" Spencer asked.

"We have to win the challenges." Joe said.

"And if we don't?" Oliver asked.

No on had an answer to that question.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Joe: Maybe we are wrong, maybe all the girls voting for Fredrick was just a coincidence.**

**Spencer: We need something to turn this game around… I don't know what though...**

* * *

"I have an announcement that is going to turn this game around." Chris said the next morning when the teams gathered in the dining hall.

"Wait where is Freddie?" Eddie asked looking around for her brother.

"He got voted out last night." Oliver said.

"What?" Eddie asked sadly.

"Sorry." Eternity said.

"That's probably what the bad feeling you had last night was." Aria said. "Some sort of twin telepathy."

"I guess." Eddie sighed.

"Can I continue?" Chris asked impatiently.

"Yes. What is this 'game changing announcement'?" Jack asked.

"Well remember the 'McLean Invincibility Statue' from last season?" Chris asked.

"The wooden carving of your head that gives the person who finds it invincibility?" Spencer said.

"Yes that one." Chris said pulling a small wooden carving of his head from behind his back. "I am bringing that back for this season."

"Awesome." Oliver said.

"Awesome indeed." Chris said. "Three of these handsome statues are hidden around the ship. Each one grants the owner of it invincibility and can be used at any elimination ceremony before the final four."

"They are probably going to be impossible to find." Jack said.

"And on that positive note let's get to the first challenge shall we?" Chris said leading the teams to the top deck.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Oliver: That invincibility statue might be the key to winning.**

**Cyrus: I want that invincibility statue!**

**Eddie: I knew something was wrong last night… I can't believe my brother is gone… Don't worry bro I will win this competition for you! **

* * *

When they got to the top deck the teams saw that they were docked beside a huge jungle.

"Where are we?" Jared asked.

"We are docked beside a jungle in India." Chris said.

"I've always waned to go to India." Shae said.

"So what's our challenge?" Jack asked.

"Well you are going to need these." Chris said, tossing each team a black Nikon camera.

"Does this challenge involve taking pictures?" Nova asked.

"How did you know?" Chris asked sarcastically. "Anyways your challenge is to take pictures of animals."

"That's it?" Tanner asked.

"No." Chris said. Each picture has to meet a certain criteria. You need one picture of:

1) An animal that's huge

2)An animal that's tiny

3)An animal running

4)An animal that's in a tree

5)An animal fighting

6)An animal eating

7)An animal swimming

8)Two different animals in the same picture

9)An animal flying

10)An animal that's trying to kill one of you."

"You want a picture of us almost dying?" Aria asked.

"That's what I said." Chris said. "Each picture will be worth 2 points except the one that meets criteria number 10, that one is worth five points. You do not have to meet every criteria, you may only have one picture for each criteria and each picture can only count towards one criteria. The team that has the most points by sunset wins. Understand?"

The contestants nodded.

"Good there is one safari Jeep waiting for each team once you enter the Jungle." Chris said. "Now go!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Maverick: This challenge actually sounds like fun! As long as I don't get attacked by any animals.**

**Lia: Maybe we will see some cool snakes! That would be awesome!**

* * *

The teams ran off the boat and found the safari jeeps that Chris mentioned and got in them and drove in different directions.

The Tough Tides headed straight into the jungle looking for animals that met their criteria.

"What's first in the list?" Jared asked.

"A huge animal." Shae said. "But I'm pretty sure that we don't have to go in order."

"Look up there!" Eddie said pointing to the sky. "It's a bird."

"Quick take a picture!" Cyrus said. "That will count as our flying animal."

Lia aimed the camera at the sky and snapped a picture.

"Did you get it?" Aria asked.

"No." Lia said looking at the camera. "It was too fast."

"Nice going." Jack said.

"Don't worry we will see it again and then we will get that picture!" Shae said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Jared: This challenge might be harder than I originally thought it would be.**

* * *

Meanwhile the Wicked Waves were driving down a dirt path when they saw something move in the trees above them.

"Look up there." Rosalie pointed.

They looked up at the trees and saw a little animal that looked like a squirrel.

"What is it?" Nova asked.

"It's a tree shrew." Maverick said.

"Take a picture of it, it's in a tree." Mari said.

Eternity raised the camera and snapped a picture of it.

"One down, nine to go." Joe said as they continued driving.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Juliet: That picture was easy to get, but others are going to be more difficult. Like getting a picture of an animal trying to kill one of us… How does Chris expect us to get a picture of that?**

* * *

The Tough Tides were enjoying the scenery around them while they drove then they came across a pond.

"Let's see if we can find an animal swimming in the pond." Cyrus suggested.

They stopped the jeep and all got out and walked to the pond.

"Does anyone see anything?" Aria asked.

"Nope." Eddie said.

"It's probably because this is just the edge of the pond, there is probably something more towards the middle." Shae said.

"So that means someone has to walk through the pond." Jack said. "I'm not doing it."

"I'll do it." Lia said.

Lia stepped into the pond and found that it barely went up to her waist. She walked towards the middle.

"It's a turtle!" Lia said excitedly as she snapped a picture of the green turtle.

"Awesome." Tanner said. "Now get out of there."

Lia turned around to face the rest of the team but then saw something behind them.

"Um guys?" Lia said nervously.

"What is it?" Shae asked.

"Turn around." Lia gulped.

They turned around to see, a couple of feet from them, a giant bengal tiger sitting in the jeep. It was just sitting there, it didn't look like it noticed the Tides.

"What do we do?" Lia whispered as she climbed out of the pond.

"Take a picture of it." Jack said. "It will count for a huge animal."

Lia raised the camera and snapped a picture of the tiger but when she did the flash went off and that caught the tiger's attention.

It turned it's head towards them and roared loudly.

"Walk away slowly." Aria said as the team slowly started walking backwards, not turning away from the tiger.

The tiger jumped out of the jeep and started to walk towards them. It roared again.

"Run!" Shae yelled as the team dashed away from the tiger.

The tiger decided not to follow them and jumped back in the jeep and fell asleep.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Tanner: That was close, we could have been tiger food.**

**Jack: Great now we don't have a jeep… I hate walking.**

* * *

The Wicked Waves still had their jeep and continued following the dirt path.

"Come on animals." Oliver said impatiently. "All we want is a picture."

"Asking them is not going to help." Mari said. "If anything you are going to scare the animals away with your annoying voice."

"Look it's a deer!" Spencer said pointing in front of them.

"But I don't think that will count for any pictures." Rosalie said. "It doesn't meet any of the criteria."

"I have an idea." Maverick said. He jumped out of the jeep and picked some berries from the bush beside the path.

He slowly walked up to the deer with the berries in his hand. The deer turned to him and started to eat the berries out of his hands.

"Great idea." Eternity said, taking a picture of the deer eating out of Maverick's hands.

Maverick set the berries on the ground and got back into the jeep.

"An animal eating, check." Joe said as he start the jeep and went off the path for a second to swerve around the deer.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Eternity: That's two done, I wonder how many the other team has?**

* * *

"Great job guys, we have only taken two pictures and already lost our transportation." Jack said.

"Don't blame this on us." Jared said.

"Yeah you are just as much to blame as the rest of us." Shea said.

"Whatever." Jack said. "Let's just find another stupid animal."

They continued walking in silence until they heard a loud banging sound.

"What was that?" Lia asked.

They heard it again.

"I say we follow it." Aria said.

"I say we don't." Jack said.

"Come on." Lia said as they followed the noise through the trees.

The noise brought them to a large clearing in the jungle where they found two rhinos fighting.

"See Jack, following the noise was a good idea." Aria said as she took a picture of the fight.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Aria: I vote that if we get a picture of an animal trying to kill a member of our team, that member should be Jack.**

* * *

The Wicked Waves continued driving down the path until one of their tires bursted with a loud "POP" and it caused them to serve and almost crash into a tree.

"What happened?" Spencer asked.

"The tired popped." Mari said.

"Why?" Juliet asked.

"I have no idea." Joe said.

"It was probably when we drove off the path to go around the deer." Maverick said. "Something must of got stuck in the wheel and caused it to pop."

"Looks like we're walking." Rosalie sighed.

"Oh joy." Oliver said sarcastically.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Nova: Now we don't have a jeep and the other team does… Unless something caused them to lose their jeep too… But what are the chances of that happening?**

* * *

The Tough Tides were walking through the jungle when they saw a deer in front of them.

"Aww." Shae said as she walked up to it.

"Don't touch it Shae, it will probably turn into some kind of mutant deer." Tanner said.

"Or a deer queen is going to throw us off a waterfall." Jared said.

"Okay fine." Shae said, walking back to the group.

"But-" Shae began but was interrupted by a low growl.

"Seriously?" Jack said.

"That deer is going to kill us." Eddie said.

"I don't think that came from the deer." Shae said. "Look."

Shae pointed to the tall grass. They followed her finger and saw two eyes peering through the grass.

"Back away slowly, back away slowly." Aria said as they backed up.

A leopard leaped out of the grass and started charging at the deer.

"Get a picture!" Shae said.

"Got one." Lia said snapping a picture just before the two animals ran out of sight.

"Did you get a good picture this time?" Jack asked.

"I only got the leopard." Lia said.

"That's okay." Shae said. "It will count as the picture of an animal running."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cyrus: At least that leopard didn't go after us.**

* * *

"Look at that!" Juliet said pointing to a giant Indian elephant.

"I guess that will count as a picture of a giant animal." Eternity said as she took a picture.

"How many pictures do we have to get still?" Nova asked.

"Seven." Spencer said.

"That's a lot." Oliver said.

"We can do it." Juliet said, skipping ahead. "Come on."

"Slow down." Maverick warned, but before she could Juliet stepped on a pile of leaves that was covering a trap. When she stepped on it the trap engaged and Juliet got caught in a net dangling from a tree.

"Ahhh!" Juliet yelled.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked as him and the rest of the team ran up beside Juliet.

"Yeah I'm fine." Juliet said. "Except for the fact that I am hanging from a tree in a net. Get me out of here."

"Okay stay calm." Maverick said.

"Hey, what are you doing?" A man asked as he and another man came running towards the Wicked Waves.

"Our friend got caught in this trap." Rosalie explained. "Do you know who set this trap?"

"Yeah us." Said one of the men. He was chubby and had short dirty blonde hair and a scruffy short beard.

"Why?" Maverick asked.

"Because we're hunting animals." Said the other one, he was tall and scrawny and had long greasy black hair.

"What?" Maverick asked.

"Not animals." The chubby one corrected. "We are hunting rhinos."

"Is that legal?" Maverick asked. "Aren't rhinos endangered?"

"Yeah and that's what makes them the best things to hunt." The chubby one said. "People will pay more for them."

"That's terrible." Joe said.

"That's business." The scrawny one said.

"Hey, Johnny, how much do you think we can sell a human for?" The chubby one said, poking Juliet.

"You can't sell Juliet!" Nova said.

"You're right." The scrawny one, Johnny, said. "We could get arrested Paul."

"Fine." Paul sighed. "Let her down."

Johnny pulled a string and Juliet fell to the ground.

"You could've let me down more gently." Juliet said.

"Whatever." Paul said. "Bye."

"Wait." Maverick said.

"What do you want kid?" Paul said. "We have rhinos to hunt."

"You can't hunt rhinos. They're endangered." Maverick explained. "If you don't stop then they will become extinct and then we won't have those animals anymore. It is our duty as humans to protect the poor innocent animals."

"You know what kid? You're right." Johnny said. "You have completely changed our minds."

"Yeah, we won't hunt any more animals." Paul agreed.

"Really?" Maverick asked.

"No." Paul laughed.

"Money talks, and right now it is telling us to do this." Johnny said as he and Paul lifted up the net and threw it onto the Wicked Waves and ran away as they struggled to push the net off of them.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Maverick: We have to stop those evil men.**

**Spencer: My question is how did those guys think that they were going to catch a rhino with that net? Rhinos are very heavy and there is no way that net would have worked on them.**

* * *

"Look!" Eddie said, pointing at a tree. "A monkey!"

"Great." Lia said as she took a picture of the monkey. "That's an animal in a tree."

"Five to go" Jared said.

"Look over there it's a cave." Tanner pointed out. "Maybe we can find a bat in it and it will count as the tiny animal, or the flying one."

"Good idea, let's go into the cave." Shae said.

No one moved.

"I don't really want to go into it." Cyrus said.

"Yeah it looks dark." Lia said.

"Who knows what kind of dangerous animals could be in there." Jared added.

"You guys are such babies, give me the camera." Jack said taking the camera from Lia and entering the cave.

"Hopefully he gets a good picture." Shae said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Jack: If you want something done right you gotta do it yourself**

**Lia: At least Jack is good for something, going into scary caves.**

* * *

"Can you believe those guys?" Maverick asked his team as they walked through the jungle. "Hunting an endangered species? Unbelievable!"

"Don't worry, Maverick." Juliet said. "What goes around comes around, karma will get them."

"One can only hope." Maverick said.

"Oh my God, it's so cute!" Nova said pointing at a small with monkey.

"That's a baby gray langur." Maverick said.

"It's pretty small." Spencer said. "Do you think it will count as the tiny animal."

"Defiantly." Eternity said as she took a picture of it.

"Look over there, there is some water." Mari said.

"I think it's a marsh." Spencer said.

"What is in it?" Oliver asked.

"I think that is a crocodile." Maverick answered.

"It's swimming, take a picture." Juliet said.

"I'm too far away to get a good shot." Eternity said.

"We need to get closer." Joe said.

"That could be dangerous." Maverick said.

"Danger is my middle name." Oliver said, he grabbed the camera then turned to Mari. "Can I have a good luck kiss?"

"How about a good luck punch?" Mari said raising her fist.

"I'm good." Oliver said.

Oliver walked towards the marsh and took a picture of the crocodile.

"Easy as…" Oliver said but then was distracted by something in the water.

"What is that?" Oliver asked looking into the water.

"OCTOPUS!" Oliver screamed and dropped the camera on the ground and ran away from the marsh.

"Octopi don't live in Indian jungles." Maverick said confused.

Before anyone else could respond an eagle swooped down and grabbed the camera by it's neck strap and flew away.

"No!" The Wicked Waves screamed as they ran to grab the camera but it was too late.

"Great what now?" Rosalie asked.

"Oliver!" Mari shouted. "This is all your fault!"

"Sorry I saw an octopus." Oliver said.

Mari looked into the water. "That's not an octopus, that's seaweed stupid!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Mari: Oliver needs to be slapped in the face… with a chair.**

**Oliver: It looked like an octopus! And I don't like octopuses… is that the right word? Or is it octopi? Doesn't matter I still don't like 'em!**

* * *

Meanwhile the Tough Tides were waiting for Jack to come out of the cave.

"He's been in their awhile." Eddie said.

"Do you think he's okay?" Shae said.

"As much as I don't like him I think we should go looking for him." Aria said. "He could be in trouble."

They all walked into the dark cave. But there was no sign of Jack.

"Jack!" Cyrus yelled into the cave. "Are you in here?"

"Are you okay?" Jared asked.

There was no answer.

"Jack!" Tanner yelled.

"This cave goes pretty far, maybe he went farther in." Shae said.

The team walked farther into the cave. It was like a maze.

"Jack!" Aria exclaimed when they saw Jack in one of the tunnels.

"What happened to you?" Shae asked. "Did you get lost?"

"Me get lost?" Jack asked. "Yeah right."

"You totally got lost." Tanner said.

"No I didn't!" Jack shouted.

"Whatever, let's just get out of here." Cyrus said.

"But which way is out?" Eddie asked looking around at the four different tunnels around them.

"Did you guys hear that?" Aria asked.

"What?" Cyrus asked.

"Shhh listen." Aria said.

The team listened and heard a rumbling noise.

"Where is that coming from?" Lia asked.

"I think it's coming from above us." Aria said.

The team looked up and saw a big boulder falling towards them. They screamed and dove into different tunnels.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cyrus: Great, now our team got separated… At least no one got squashed. **

* * *

"What are we going to do without a camera?" Spencer asked. "Now we are going to lose for sure."

"I'll tell you what we are going to do." Rosalie said. "We are going to get that camera back."

"How?" Joe asked.

"The bird flew that way." Rosalie said, pointing to the right. "So we go that way, we find that bird and we take back our camera and our pride!"

"Yeah!" The Wicked Waves said.

"What do we want?" Rosalie shouted.

"Our camera!" The team cheered.

"When do we want it?" Rosalie asked.

"Now!" The team yelled.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Rosalie: Nothing gets the team motivated like cheering. Now the whole team will see me as someone to look up to.**

**Nova: That was a bit dramatic, but hey, it worked.**

* * *

When the boulder fell onto the Tough Tides, Aria and Cyrus jumped into one tunnel, Jack jumped into another tunnel, Tanner, Eddie and Lia jumped into the third tunnel, and Shae and Jared jumped into another tunnel.

"Is everyone okay?" Aria asked from her tunnel.

"Yup." Tanner said.

"All good here!" Shae said.

"Whatever." Jack said.

"What do we do?" Eddie asked.

"We all find a way out of this cave." Aria said.

"Alright." Jared said.

"Let's go" Aria said as her and Cyrus walked through the cave.

"That was a close one." Cyrus said. "We could have all been crushed."

"Yeah, but Jack has the camera." Aria said.

"Maybe he'll take some pictures on the way out." Cyrus said.

"I doubt it." Aria said. "Jack is not the most useful."

"You got to have faith." Cyrus said.

"You're right." Aria said. "Jack could come through for us."

"And even if he doesn't we might have time to take some pictures once we get out of this cave." Cyrus said.

"Good point." Aria said. "Look I see light!"

"That was fast." Cyrus said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Aria: Getting out of that cave was pretty easy, now we just have to wait for the others.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Lia, Eddie and Tanner were still in the cave.

"Are you okay Eddie?" Lia asked. "You seemed upset this morning about Fredrick being voted out."

"I'm fine." Eddie said. "I'm just a little upset that he isn't in the game anymore."

"Well it's not like you will never see him again." Tanner said. "You'll see him if you get voted out."

"Yeah I know." Eddie said. "But I really don't want to get voted out."

"None of us do, believe me." Lia said.

"But none of us have to worry about getting voted off tonight because if we lose than we are voting for Jack." Tanner pointed out.

"That's what we say every time but we never seem to vote him out." Lia said.

"Yeah it's weird, I thought someone as mean as him would be the first voted out." Eddie said.

"He has just had a lot of luck." Tanner said. "But he can't stay lucky forever."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Lia: But once Jack is gone who else is there to vote for? Everyone else is so nice...**

* * *

"This is certainly an interesting challenge." Jared said.

"That's for sure." Shae said. "Does Chris really expect us to get a picture of an animal trying to kill one of us?"

"I know right?" Jared said.

"I just hope we win." Shae said.

"Me too." Jared said. "But you have nothing to worry about if we lose."

"I still get nervous every time we go to an elimination ceremony." Shae said.

"You know what would make you feel less nervous?" Jared asked.

"What?"

"If you had an alliance." Jared said.

"An alliance?" Shae said.

"Yeah with me." Jared said. "Actually it would be kind of like a partnership. We can always vote together and we can get to the final two together."

"That sounds like a good plan." Shae said.

"So what do you say?" Jared said sticking out his hand. "Do you want to go to the final two with me?"

"You have yourself a partner." Shae said, shaking Jared's hand.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Shae: An alliance of two may not seem all that powerful now, but just wait.**

* * *

"I think the bird went this way." Nova said.

"Look over there!" Oliver yelled, pointing to the bird holding the camera flying through the sky.

"We won't let it out of our sight this time!" Rosalie exclaimed.

The Wicked Waves chased after the bird until it landed on the ground a few feet from the tree.

"I got it!" Oliver said, he dove towards the bird but it flew away before he could touch it and he crashed onto the ground.

"Ouch." Oliver said.

"It's getting away." Spencer said.

"Not if I can help it." Oliver said as he picked up a rock and threw it at the bird, but missed.

"Stop that." Maverick said. "You're going to hurt it."

"I just want the camera back." Oliver said as he threw another rock.

The rock flew through the air and hit the bird in the side. The bird squawked and dropped the camera and continued flying.

"Good shot." Joe said. "You're just lucky you didn't hurt it."

"Let's just get the camera." Oliver said.

"Well well well what do you have here?" A voice said from the distance.

Out from behind a tree walked Paul and Johnny. They walked towards the camera and picked it up.

"How much money do you think we can get for this fancy camera?" Paul asked.

"Hey that's ours!" Mari shouted.

"I don't see your name on it." Johnny said.

"Finder's keepers." Paul said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Maverick: Paul and Johnny are really starting to get on my nerves.**

**Joe: Those guys are rude.**

* * *

"Look the exit!" Eddie said as her, Tanner and Lia made their way to the exit of the cave.

"Took you guys long enough." Aria said.

A few minutes later Shae and Jared made their way out of the cave.

"Where's Jack?" Shae asked.

"I have no idea." Cyrus said. "He hasn't come out of the cave yet.

"Ahhhhh!" They heard someone scream from inside the cave. They saw Jack run out of the cave with a bunch of bats attacking him.

"Get them off me! Get them off me!" Jack yelled.

"Shoo." Aria shouted while swatting the bats away from Jack.

"Now that we're all here we should start heading back to the ship." Eddie said. "It's almost sunset."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Jack: I hate nature.**

**Tanner: Jack didn't even get a picture of those bats!**

* * *

"Please give our camera back." Joe begged Paul and Johnny.

"Ummmm no." Johnny said.

"I don't know if you noticed but there are nine of us and only two of you." Oliver said.

"I don't know if you noticed but we have hunting rifles." Paul said.

"Darn." Oliver said.

"Later losers." Paul laughed as the two of them walked away.

But before they got too far Maverick yelled loudly and attacked them.

"Ahhh get him off of me!" Johnny yelled.

"What's wrong with this kid?" Paul asked as he tried to pull a growling Maverick off of Johnny.

"Do something Paul!" Johnny yelled.

"I got it." Paul said hitting Maverick over the head with his rifle, knocking him out.

"Hey!" Juliet yelled. "You can't hurt our friend!"

"Attack!" Oliver yelled as the Wicked Waves tackled the two men in a fight for the camera.

But their fight was interrupted by a loud roar.

They turned and saw a tiger making it's way towards the group.

"RUN!" Rosalie screamed as the tiger dove towards the group.

Joe picked up the still unconscious Maverick and threw him over his shoulder and the Wicked Waves, Paul and Johnny ran away as the tiger chased them.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Spencer: I managed to take the camera from those guys during the fight, but I think that a camera is the least of our problems with a hungry tiger chasing us.**

* * *

The Tough Tides were making their way back to the ship when they came across a big black king cobra.

"AWESOME!" Lia exclaimed as she walked towards the snake.

"That could be dangerous Lia…" Eddie warned.

"Don't worry, I got this." Lia said. "I love snakes."

Lia walked up to the snake and tried to touch it but it turned and snapped at her.

Lia screamed as she pulled her hand away before it could bite her. Just as she did Jack took a picture of her and the snake.

"I think this picture will count as an animal trying to kill you." Jack said.

"Now let's go before it actually does bite you." Tanner said as she dragged Lia away from the snake.

"But it's so cool!" Lia said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Lia: I love snakes. I have a pet snake named Phoenix. It's awesome.**

* * *

"What do we do?" Mari yelled as the tiger got closer to them.

"I got an idea!" Spencer said.

"What?" Nova asked.

Spencer turned around and took a picture of the tiger then continued running.

"You're idea was to take a picture?" Rosalie asked.

"It gets us five more points." Spencer said.

"To get those points we have to live." Mari said.

"Run towards that river!" Rosalie shouted, pointing to a river that came into view.

The Wicked Waves dove into the river while Paul and Johnny kept running.

They ran until they stepped on one of their traps and they got caught in a net dangling from the nearby tree. The tiger ran towards them and started swatting at them.

"Serves them right." Nova said.

"Karma." Juliet said.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Joe asked.

"Nah." Oliver said. "The tiger isn't hurting them, it'll get bored of them eventually and leave them alone."

"Right now we should head back to the ship." Rosalie said. "Come on guys."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Maverick: Ouch my head… What happened?**

* * *

"Look it's that bird that you missed earlier today." Jack said pointing to a bird sitting high in a tree.

"Take a picture." Cyrus said.

"We can't take a picture of that bird, it doesn't meet any of the criteria." Jack said. "We already have a picture of an animal in a tree."

"We have to get the bird to fly." Shae said.

"Someone has to climb the tree and make the bird fly away." Jack said. "I vote Lia."

"Why me?" Lia said.

"Because you missed taking a picture of it earlier." Jack said.

"Fine." Lia said as she began climbing the tree.

"Be careful." Shae said.

Lia climbed to the top and as soon as she got close to the bird it flew away.

"Quick get a picture!" Eddie said.

Jack raised the camera a took a picture of the bird flying.

"Did you get it?" Cyrus asked.

"Yup." Jack said.

"Good, come on down Lia." Aria said.

Lia began to climb down but she lost her footing and hit the ground hard.

"Are you okay?" Tanner asked as he and the rest of the team ran up to her.

"I think I hurt my ankle." Lia said.

"Can you walk?" Aria asked.

"I think so…" Lia said, she stood up but fell right back down.

"Let's get you back to the ship. They can help you there." Shae said as she help Lia up and she limped slowly back to the ship.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Lia: I just hope that I can stay in the game.**

* * *

The sun set on the Indian jungle as the two teams arrived back at the ship.

"Where are your jeeps?" Chris asked.

"Ours got stolen my a tiger." Eddie said.

"Ours got a flat tire." Maverick said.

"Those were expensive jeeps!" Chris yelled.

"Sorry." Eternity said.

"Whatever." Chris sighed angrily. "Tell me you didn't lose the cameras."

"Nope they're right here." Cyrus said as both teams handed Chris their cameras.

"And Lia hurt her ankle." Tanner said. "She needs to see a doctor."

"She'll see a doctor after I announce the results of the challenge." Chris said. "Let's see what pictures you got here."

Chris looked through the pictures on each camera.

"Okay so both teams get two points for meeting criteria number one. The Wicked Waves get two points for meeting criteria number two and the Tough Tides get two points for meeting criteria number three. Both teams get four points each for meeting criteria number four and seven. So the score is tied at 8:8. The Tough Tides get four points for meeting criteria number five and nine. The Wicked Waves get four points for meeting criteria number six."

"I thought that criteria number six was only worth two points." Eddie said.

"But there was another rule I didn't tell you guys about, if you get a member of your team in one of the pictures, except the last one, you get four points instead of two." Chris explained. "And since Maverick is in this picture with the deer eating, the Wicked Waves get four points for this picture."

"That's not fair." Tanner complained.

"I think that is completely fair." Rosalie said.

"You would." Tanner snapped.

Rosalie stuck her tongue out at Tanner.

"Anyways let's get back to the results." Chris said. "It is tied at 12:12. Both teams get five points for meeting criteria ten… that means there is a tie 17:17."

"A tie?" Jack complained.

"I did not anticipate this…" Chris said looking through the pictures on both cameras.

"So what now?" Aria asked.

"Wait what is this?" Chris asked stopping at one of the pictures on the Wicked Waves camera.

"What?" Rosalie asked looking at the picture.

"Oh that is a picture of us fighting with these two guys we met in the jungle." Rosalie explained. "The camera must have taken a picture while we were fighting."

"Shouldn't that picture count as a picture of animals fighting?" Spencer asked. "Humans are animals."

"I guess that's true…" Chris said. "Okay then The Wicked Waves win!"

"But-" Tanner said.

"No buts." Chris said. "I'll see you Tough Tides at the elimination ceremony."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Juliet: We got lucky today.**

**Eternity: (She smiles at the camera)**

**Tanner: This so wasn't fair.**

**Lia: Now I have to go see a doctor about my ankle.**

* * *

"How are you feeling Lia?" Shae asked as the Tough Tides met Lia in the medical room.

"I'm feeling fine but I twisted my ankle." Lia explained. "I have to be on crutches for a few days."

"That sucks." Aria said.

"Yeah it does." Lia said. "But at least I can stay in the game."

"But you're not going to be very useful in challenges." Jack said. "If the team was smart they would vote you out."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Aria: Jack is mean but he has a point. We can't keep losing, and a person on crutches on our team will not help us win.**

**Eddie: I don't care what Jack says, he's rude and has to go. I would rather have nice Lia on crutches than mean Jack.**

**Jared: This is the first vote of me and Shae's alliance and it is a hard one…**

* * *

"Welcome to yet another elimination ceremony Tough Tides." Chris said. "After this vote you will be down two players."

"Can you just get on with it!" Jack said.

"Someone's grumpy, but whatever." Chris said. You know the drill, if you receive a miniature life preserver, you are safe. But if you don't receive one, that means that you got the most votes and you must take the slide of shame into the ocean of losers and you are out of this game."

"The following people are safe:

Aria

Tanner

Jared

Eddie

Cyrus

Shae"

"There are two of you left." Chris said to a nervous looking Lia and an angry looking Jack. "The following person is safe…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jack."

"Awww." Lia said sadly.

"I'm so sorry Lia." Aria apologized. "We need to win."

"I understand." Lia said.

"I wish it had been different." Shae said.

"Me too." Lia said. "Oh well I had a fun time, see you after the show!"

"And with that the Tough Tides are down to seven." Chris said, turning to the camera. "Who will be the next to go? Find out next time on

TOTAL

DRAMA

CRUISE!"

* * *

VOTES

Aria: Lia

Cyrus: Lia

Eddie: Jack

Jack: Lia

Jared: Lia

Lia: Jack

Shae:Lia

Tanner: Lia

Lia: 6

Jack: 2

Eliminated: Eliminated: Slang, Aster, Talia, Emma, Fredrick, Lia.

* * *

Sorry to Izzy-Pyro-Flame for your character going home…

If anyone has challenge suggestions for after the merge I'm all ears! But please no more suggestions for a horror challenge, I have a bunch of those.

Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon! Please review and tell me what you think!

Peace out!


End file.
